SHINE (UPDATE 16112013) Part 10
by blackorange
Summary: [Part 10] [YunJae/YooSu/AU/crack/romance/fluff/humor/school life] Kim Jaejoong is very handsome and extremely beautiful.Everybody like him,adore him,love him,even envy him.His school life is already wonderful with people adoring him.But..just because of something,his school life turn out to be nightmare when the only one of the strongest kkapgae heir in town forces him to marry him
1. Chapter 1: 1st Meeting

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: E**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T  
Genre : AU, comedy, crack, romance, fluff, school life.  
Length this chapter : 11 pages MsW**

* * *

**_One: "1__st__ Meeting"_**

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan remaja berpikir bahwa masa_ Senior High Shcool _itu adalah masa yang paling indah jika tidak memikirkan tentang ujian dan masa depan. Tanpa peduli adanya itu, yang penting senang, bahagia, dan mencari hal-hal baru yang bisa membuat diri terpuaskan. Tanpa memikirkan embel-embel yang namanya masa depan. Kenakalan remaja yang sudah dianggap lumrah oleh siapapun. _Well~_ siapapun pasti akan mengalami hal itu. Kenalakan remaja adalah sebagai batu loncatan untuk menemukan jati diri. Benar tidak?

Banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan di masa pubertas ini. Bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman, bolos jam pelajaran, mengerjai adik kelas, menggoda kakak kelas, atau mungkin yang paling membuat bahagia itu.. mempunyai seorang kekasih? Ah~ tentu saja itu masa terindah di _Senior High School. _

Dan berbicara tentang kekasih, rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk saling berbagi. Kau tahu.. perasaan saling menyukai yang membuat tubuh terasa ringan seperti kehilangan gravitasinya. Perasaan yang meletupkan letupan manis ketika memikirkannya. Perasaan bahagia karena ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita lebih dari siapapun.

Kencan..

Berpegangan tangan..

Berpelukan..

Dan.. berciuman..

Aah~ itu indah~

Seharusnya.. menjadi seorang remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertasnya akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Seharusnya sih seperti itu. Tapi.. sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada dirinya –seorang remaja yang begitu menikmati masa mudanya.

Pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di dalam benaknya yang penuh dengan khayalan tentang masa remajanya yang indah itu –adalah..

_Dari ratusan juta remaja yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapati kesialan itu?!_

Hanya sebuah pertemuan yang begitu singkat, namun mampu memporak-porandakan masa remajanya.

"Kau tahu, kalau rambutmu sering di cat, rambutmu akan cepat rusak."

"Oh ayolah bibi Ahn~ sudah hampir 3 bulan aku tidak merubah penampilan rambutku. Ini bisa menurunkan reputasiku sebagai idola sekolah." Ia mulai merengek sambil memajukan bibirnya yang entah mengapa bisa terlihat begitu merah seperti buah cherry.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya melirik laki-laki _blonde_ itu dari sudut matanya.

"Aaaahh~ aku tidak mau. Kau harus tahu, kau adalah pelanggan favoritku. Aku tidak mau merusak rambutmu yang sudah terawat itu." Bibi Ahn berusaha menolak. Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Menghindari tatapan memelas dari laki-laki _blonde_ itu. Ia takut ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Anak itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir yang dimajukan. _Brat._

"_Exactly~_ aku tahu kau sangat menyukai rambutku, oleh karena itu aku ingin kau merubah penampilanku yang tampan dan rupawan ini semakin menawan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ajaib dari tangan seorang _maestro_ ini~" laki-laki _blonde_ itu mulai merayu. Mengeluarkan seluruh feromonnya. Ia mencium punggung tangan bibi Ahn dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ketika melihat mata bibi Ahn kembali tertuju padanya.

Bibi Ahn hanya bisa menghela nafas. _"You are still as brat as ever."_ Gumam bibi Ahn menggelengkan kepalanya_. "Now, sit."_

"Yay! Aku tahu kau adalah yang terbaik." Laki-laki _blonde_ itu meloncat kegirangan kemudian langsung duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap sebuah cermin besar. " –dan beri aku diskon 30%." ia melanjutkan sambil nyengir lebar menatap bibi Ahn dari pantulan cermin.

"_Don't you wish,_ Kim Jaejoong!" bibi Ahn mendengus keras sambil memukul pelan rambut _blonde_ itu. Jaejoong meringis pelan.

"Jadi, warna apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, uhm?" tanya bibi Ahn sambil menyiapkan seluruh alat dan bahan untuk mencat rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Mencermati dan mengagumi wajah tampan dan cantiknya yang sempurna.

Ya, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Seorang remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertasnya. Berada di posisi puncak popularitas karena sosoknya yang sempurna. Memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan namun tak bohong juga jika ia dibilang cantik. Dipadukan dengan mata besar dan hitam yang seolah akan menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatap matanya ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu hal yang illegal. Bibirnya yang tipis, merah, dan terlihat lembut itu seolah memohon untuk dicium. Kulitnya begitu putih dan halus bak kulit Cleopatra yang mandi susu setiap harinya.

Sungguh perpaduan yang begitu esktrim dan.. tidak adil. Semua orang mengaguminya, mengidolakannya, menyukainya dan iri padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau _pink?"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pantulan bayangan bibi Ahn dari cermin yang kini berdiri di belakang kursinya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Bibi Ahn membelalakan matanya horror.

"Oh Joongie~ aku hanya berharap anak-anak di luar sana tidak salah mengenalimu sebagai kembang gula berjalan setelah kau keluar dari salonku."

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya ketika ucapan sinisme bibi Ahn mengindikasikan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu tidak setuju dengan idenya.

"_Don't pouting, or I'll just cut all of your hair till the root." _

"_I know, you just can't resist my irresistible pouting, can you?"_ Jaejoong menyeringai membalas ucapan bibi Ahn. Bibi Ahn tertawa pelan sambil menyampirkan kain di tubuh Jaejoong kemudian merekatkan perekat di tenguk lehernya.

"_Whatever you say, sweetheart~"_

"Jadi, menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat dari sang ahli.

Bibi Ahn memegang dagu dengan tangan kanan kemudian mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Keningnya terlihat berkerut samar. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak menatap Jaejoong dari pantulan cermin. Ia mulai berpikir.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir merah-orange itu. Kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu warna apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu. Ini produk baru dan spesial. Aku rasa warna ini akan sangat cocok untukmu~"

Entah sudah berapa lama Jaejoong berada di dalam salon bibi Ahn untuk mencat dan mengubah gaya rambutnya. Hingga ia sendiri merasa bosan dan tertidur dengan krim pewarna masih menempel di rambut _blonde_ yang sebentar lagi akan berubah warna menjadi _black-maroon._

Kepala Jaejoong terlihat naik turun ketika rasa kantuk itu terus menyerangnya. Suasana salon yang sejuk dan nyaman membuatnya tidak bisa menahan kantuk.

'**Kling'**

Suara lonceng di atas pintu kaca berdenting seiring seseorang membuka pintu salon. Pendatang baru itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap sudut salon. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak liar mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi di carinya. Berharap informasi yang didapatnya kali ini tidak meleset. Ia sudah sangat lelah mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibir itu. Ia mengulum lidah sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seseorang dengan kepala yang naik turun seperti sedang menahan kantuknya. Langkah kakinya melambat ketika kini ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Manik matanya kembali melirik bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang terpantul dicermin. Tarikan di salah satu sudut bibirnya semakin terlihat.

Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celana jeans nya kemudian mengetikan sebuah pesan di layar _touchscreen_ itu dengan cepat.

'_**Hyung,**_** aku menemukannya. Temui aku di **_**Red Carpet Salon**_** tepat di atas **_**Coffee Cojjee.'**_

_Send._

Manik matanya kembali bergerak menatap wajah tertidur Jaejoong kemudian berdecak pelan. Suara decakan yang seolah sedang mengejeknya. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di samping Jaejoong dan menimbulkan suara deritan besi yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik.

Suara itu cukup mengejutkan Jaejoong. Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata besar dan hitamnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang kini sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A –ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut merasa aneh dengan orang itu. Orang itu hanya terus tersenyum dan memandangi Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau bersekolah di _Paran_ _High School?" _orang itu bersuara dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar begitu _husky,_ namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia justru balik bertanya padanya.

"Uhm.. yeah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Orang itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau tinggal di _Insandong?"_ tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ehm, darimana kau tahu dimana aku tinggal? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jaejoong mulai curiga dengan kehadiran orang aneh itu.

"Ah~ kalau begitu namamu Kim Jaejoong 'kan?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi bibir itu kini berubah menjadi seringaian yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidig melihat seringaiannya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan.

'**Kling'**

Suara lonceng kembali berdenting ketika seseorang membuka pintu kaca salon. Terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut coklat kemerahan karena terbakar sinar matahari dan memiliki mata sipit yang begitu tajam sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Manik matanya yang tajam menyapu setiap sudut ruangan.

"_Hyung_! Dia benar-benar Kim Jaejoong yang sudah mencacimu di Ragnarok!" orang yang duduk di samping Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak pada laki-laki jangkung yang baru masuk ke dalam salon. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Suara derap langkah kaki bisa terdengar mendekat menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong menatap orang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata membulat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Garis wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dan _manly_ dengan perpaduan mata sipit yang tajam, hidung mancung sempurna, dan warna kulit kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu eksotis. Jaejoong sempat terdiam mengagumi wajah tampan orang itu. Namun, wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan mata coklat _hazelnut_ menatapnya dengan begitu dingin membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong dengan _id VisualShock_ dan karakter level _Wizard?!" _suara baritone itu terdengar dari laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam ketika seluruh informasi tentang dirinya terkuak begitu saja oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau ingat seseorang dengan ber-_id_ _Uknow_it_ yang kau caci kemarin di pertempuran kota_ Alberta_ dan kau mengatainya _'you fighting like pussie, such a loser who don't have a dick! Now I lost my magic potions because of your stupid action! Just go to hell!_'"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu menatapnya begitu tajam. Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin ia sudah mati.

Jaejoong berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam ketika ia bermain _Ragnarok Online_ untuk menyelesaikan misinya mendapatkan _magic potions,_ namun misinya gagal karena seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan merebut monster yang sedang di serang olehnya. Membuat monster yang kemungkinan mempunyai _magic potions_ itu kabur karena seseorang ber-_id Uknow_it _merusak segalanya –dan karena perasaan kesal, ia mencaci orang itu.

_Oh shit!_

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya horror ketika ia mengingat semuanya. Ia pikir, dunia maya itu terlalu luas untuk dapat bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka di dunia nyata. Ia pikir, peluangnya sangatlah kecil.

Tapi, kini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah di cacinya di dunia maya kurang dari 24 jam saja?! Dan lebih buruknya lagi, nampaknya orang itu sudah memiliki banyak informasi tentang dirinya._ Oh dear~_

"Dari wajah terkejutmu itu, aku anggap kau mengingatnya." Ucap laki-laki jangkung itu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyeringai.

"_You are so dead, kkk~"_ Bisik orang yang duduk di samping Jaejoong terkekeh mengejek. Membuat Jaejoong ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Oh –Yoochun ah!" suara bibi Ahn memecah atmosfer mencekam yang menyelimuti mereka. Ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap bibi Ahn yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Bibi Ahn~!" jawab orang yang dipanggil Yoochun itu. Jaejoong menatap orang yang duduk disampingnya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati wanita paruh baya pemilik salon. Keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari? Seingatku, kau sangat tidak suka pergi ke salon. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Tanya bibi Ahn sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu terlihat mempesona. Senyuman yang selalu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, ia selalu ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya dia." Jawab Yoochun tersenyum. Bibi Ahn membalas senyumna Yoochun.

"Aku tahu bagaimana sibuknya dia." Jawab bibi Ahn mengerti. " –jadi, kau datang kemari untuk mengubah gaya rambutmu, uhm?"

"_Ani~_ aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Yoochun berusaha menahan seringainnya. Bibi Ahn menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang –entah mengapa kini terlihat begitu pucat dan tatapan matanya kini beralih menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kursi Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu, Jaejoongie?" tanya bibi Ahn kembali menatap Yoochun. Yoochun hanya berdecak pelan. Suara decakan yang membuat Jaejoong mengumpat pelan.

"Dan –apa dia temanmu? Laki-laki yang sangat tampan, eh?" tanya bibi Ahn menatap laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh bibi Ahn.

"_Ne~_ dia temanku. Jung Yunho."

"Oh~! Dia seperti model. Apa kau mengantar temanmu ini untuk melakukan perawatan?" tanya bibi Ahn lagi seolah lupa dengan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin pucat.

Rasanya, Jaejoong ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu atau meminta perlindungan dari bibi Ahn.

"Tidak~tidak~ kami tidak suka pergi ke salon. Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoongie~" jawab Yoochun sambil melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Aaahh~ ternyata kalian berteman ya? Baiklah, kalian bisa menunggu Joongie di sana. Perawatannya masih sekitar 2 jam lagi. Kau tahu? Ia sering melakukan _all treatment _setiap bulannya, seperti wanita saja. Ck~ tapi Joongie adalah pelanggan favoritku~" ucap bibi Ahn sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong.

Ucapan bibi Ahn membuat Yunho berdecak mengejek. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu melirik Yunho tajam dari sudut matanya. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu sebal pada bibi Ahn. Apa perlu bibi Ahn mengumumkannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bibi Ahn melakukan parade keliling kota dan mengatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong selalu melakukan perawatan di salon kecantikannya? Pikir Jaejoong kesal sendiri.

"_Such a pussie."_ Desis Yunho menyeringai menyebalkan. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi yang mulai merambat naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Joongie, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena tiba-tiba ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa kutinggal. Nanti pegawaiku yang akan mengeramasimu 15 menit lagi. Satu jam lagi aku akan kembali dan aku yang akan mengerjakan sisanya. Ok?" ucap bibi Ahn pada Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Jaejoong terkejut dan mengangguk mengiyakan pada bibi Ahn yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian bibi Ahn berbicara sesuatu pada Yoochun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan dua serigala yang seolah siap mengoyak tubuhnya.

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong ketika puncak kepalanya di tarik kebelakang yang membuat wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Yunho menarik rambutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir penuh itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai. Aku akan menunggumu hingga ritual kecantikanmu itu selesai dan jangan harap kau bisa lari." Suara baritone Yunho terdengar bagaikan bisa yang mematikan. Kemudian setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di samping pintu masuk salon tepat beberapa meter di belakang kursi Jaejoong. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan bersilang kaki dan mengawasi Jaejoong dari belakang. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidig ngeri ketika ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata itu seolah membakar punggungnya.

"Hehehe~ kau tahu? Kau orang pertama yang berani mencaci Yunho _hyung~_ dan ketika ia sudah menandaimu, kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa selamat~ huumm~ aku harap pemakaman dekat rumahmu masih ada lahan kosong." Ucap Yoochun terkekeh sebelum berjalan mendekati sofa yang sudah di duduki oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Bibir merahnya hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini untuk kali pertamanya ia menyesali pergi ke salon dan melakukan perawatan rambut berjam-jam yang sering ia lakukan.

_Damn it!_

"_Oh God! _Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggunya? Sshh~!" desis Yunho mulai tidak sabar sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kepalanya kini tertutup oleh alat uap.

"_Well, _bibi Ahn bilang sekitar 2 jam lagi 'kan? Dan kita baru menunggunya sekitar 35 menit." Jawab Yoochun santai sambil membalik halaman sebuah majalah yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Yunho membelalakan matanya horror.

"Ya! Memangnya apa yang menempel di kepalamu, ohng?! Aspal? Sampai aku harus menunggu kau selesai dengan rambut sialanmu itu." Teriak Yunho semakin kesal pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam berusaha sabar menghadapi si cerewet Yunho mulai tidak tahan. Percayalah, Yunho tidak pernah berhenti mengejeknya semenjak ia duduk di sofa itu 30 menit yang lalu. Ia sudah seperti radio tua yang konslet!

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja! Ish~!"

"Memangnya labu bisa berubah menjadi semangka jika diberi garis?! Kalau sudah jelek, ya jelek saja!"

"YA! Siapa yang kau maksud jelek, hah?! Apa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri?! Warna rambut coklat kemerahan karena terbakar sinar matahari. Seperti anak kampung saja." Balas Jaejoong tidak terima dirinya dikatakan jelek.

"YA!"

"Aish~ _hyung! _Sudahlah, berhenti berteriak. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalian sudah menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Yoochun merasa terganggu juga dengan 2 orang yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak seperti di pasar. " –dan demi Tuhan, _hyung_! Kau sendiri yang ingin menunggunya, jadi bertahanlah untuk satu setengah jam lagi."

Jaejoong meleletkan lidahnya pada cermin ketika melihat pantulan bayangan wajah kesal Yunho yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia bisa melihat tatapan mematikan itu lagi.

"Memangnya harus selama itu untuk melakukan perawatan rambut? Anjingku saja tidak lebih dari setengah jam berada di salon hewan untuk perawatan rambut di seluruh tubuhnya. Lebih baik kau pergi ke salon hewan langganan Taepoong." Yunho masih beringsut kesal. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya berusaha untuk tidak meledak ketika seseorang menyamainya dengan seekor anjing.

"Ck~ _hyung_, tolong jangan buat pernyataan konyol seperti itu lagi. Percayalah lah, _Red Carpet_ adalah salon terbaik di Seoul –dan bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan seseorang dengan seekor anjing?" tanya Yoochun merasa takjub dengan ucapan Yunho. Yunho tidak mempedulikan perkataan Yoochun. Ia masih beringsut tidak jelas. Kerutan di keningnya terlihat semakin berlipat-lipat karena kesal.

"Ya Kim Jaejoong! Kalau sudah menjadi labu, tetap saja labu! Jangan harap kau bisa berubah menjadi semangka kalau diberi garis. Issh~!" desis Yunho masih merasa kesal dan menghentakkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal berusaha untuk menghiraukan kicauan tidak berguna dari Yunho itu. Kini ia bisa mendengar suara tawa serak dari Yoochun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pada Yunho.

"Kau sangat luar biasa _hyung_, kosa katamu sungguh mengagumkan. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan ungkapan labu dan semangka itu." Yoochun masih terkekeh.

"Terserah kau saja." Desis Yunho sebal. " –kau awasi dia jangan sampai dia melarikan diri!" perintah Yunho sambil menutup kedua matanya dan memposisikan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa yang terasa keras lalu berusaha untuk tidur.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong melirik pantulan bayangan Yunho di cermin. Ia bisa melihat wajah tertidur Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang. Kalau begini, suasananya terasa sangat tenang tanpa adanya suara teriakan dari Yunho. Akhirnya beruang mengamuk itu tertidur juga.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak perlahan menatap pantulan bayangan Yoochun yang duduk di samping Yunho ketika ia menyadari sepasang mata itu sedang menatapnya. Ia lagi-lagi bisa melihat seringaian menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tahu? Ini akan sangat menghibur. Kkkk~" suara serak yang terkekeh itu kembali terdengar. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

Jaejoong berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa ketika melihat bibir Yunho yang menganga lebar ketika sedang tertidur. Ia tahu, jika ia tertawa, ia yakin kalau si Yoochun yang menyebalkan itu akan melaporkannya pada Yunho. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bermain _Angry Bird Rio!_ di ponsel _Galaxy Ace_ miliknya.

Jaejoong terlonjak terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara erangan dari Yunho. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dari pantulan cermin yang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap lebar. Sepertinya beruang itu sudah terbangun dari hibernasinya.

Mata sipit Yunho berusaha menfokuskan pandangannya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia mengingat-ingat mengapa dirinya bisa tidur di atas sofa.

"AH!" tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak. Membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yunho. " –demi Tuhan! Kau masih betah duduk di atas kursi itu?!" tanya Yunho tidak percaya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursinya yang sama. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali memainkan _Angry Bird Rio!_

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoochun ketika ia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Jaejoong. Yoochun menatap _Rolex switch_ yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangannya.

"Uhm –sekitar 50 menit." Jawab Yoochun yang membuat Yunho mengerang kesal.

"_Shit!_ Kupikir ketika aku terbangun aku sudah menemukan si Labu itu terikat dan siap untuk kuseret." Umpat Yunho sambil berdiri yang membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget tanpa ia sadari sendiri ketika ia melihat Yunho berdiri dari sofanya.

"Hei kau kepala labu! Kau diam di sana sampai aku kembali. Aku bisa mati kering karena menunggu si Labu diberi garis untuk menjadi sebuah semangka." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menunjuknya. Yunho masih belum menyerah dengan istilah labu dan semangka itu, yang membuat Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Lalu ia bisa melihat Yunho berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?"

"_Walmart!"_

"Aku ikut!"

"Kau jaga si kepala Labu itu. Bagaimana kalau dia melarikan diri?!"

"Tidak akan. Bibi Ahn bilang padaku kalau 'Joongie' tidak akan pergi meninggalkan salon ini sebelum ia kembali, dan sekarang bibi Ahn belum kembali. Jadi, aku ikut."

"Terserah kau. Tapi kau tahu akibatnya kalau sampai dia melarikan diri!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu!"

Suara itu samar-samar perlahan menghilang ketika kedua orang itu akhirnya meninggalkan salon. Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara deru pendingin ruangan, suara gunting yang sedang memotong rambut, dan suara _hair dryer_ yang menyala. Otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti berpikir dan suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang dari kepalanya. Ia seperti terjebak dalam ruang hampa udara dengan waktu yang berhenti berputar.

" –ssi."

"Jaejoong ssi?"

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan wanita cantik dengan rambut _brunet _sebahu pada pantulan cermin sedang berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku akan mencuci rambutmu. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan _hair spa._ Kurasa, Ahn ssi sebentar lagi akan kembali. Jadi, dia yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dengan sekali hentakan yang membuat lehernya terasa sakit. Tapi ia menghiraukan rasa sakit itu.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih!" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan kain yang tersampir di depan tubuhnya dan melepaskan handuk yang melilit di atas kepalanya.

"Eh?!"

"Aku hanya perlu mencuci rambutku 'kan?! Untuk _hair spa,_ tolong katakan pada bibi Ahn, lain kali saja." Ucap Jaejoong buru-buru sambil menyerahkan kain dan handuk pada wanita itu lalu ia mengambil ponsel dan tas selempangnya.

"Ini uangnya." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar 10.000 won kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu kaca yang menimbulkan suara dentingan bel. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

" –ah, katakan pada bibi Ahn kalau uangnya kurang, aku akan membayar sisanya bulan depan. _Gomawo~!"_ lengking Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada wanita itu dan mengambil seribu langkah tanpa berpikir 2 kali. Meninggalkan pegawai itu yang hanya bisa memandang bingung pintu kaca yang kini menutup rapat.

Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya orang gila yang melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena berlari seperti orang kesetanan dengan rambut yang basah mengkilat dan krim yang masih menempel di rambutnya.

Tapi kini Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ini untuk kali pertamanya Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan tanggapan orang terhadap penampilannya, karena kini ia lebih peduli dengan keselamatannya.

========== TBC ========

Helloooooooooooooo xDDDDD

Annyeong? Whats up? Hehehehe aku datang lagi bawa ff series baruuuuuuuuuu

Tbh, ini ff bener baru unpublished dimanapun 8DDD guess what? Soalnya aku lupa pernah bikin ff ini pas lg liburan

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha #gantungdiri

Dan tenang aja, ini ff udah completed kok, jd enak tinggal di post2 aja.. hohoho.. ga panjang kok.. paling cuma 8 chapter aja xDD hahaha *klo ga ada editing lg yah, biasanya aku klo soal ff aga2 perfectionist jg..so…*

Oh iya, ini ff terinsipirasi dri manhwa yg judulnya 'that guy was splendid', ada yg pernah baca? That manhwa is the one of my favorite! So hilarious and lovely.. so I tried to make yunjae version with... Ofc different feeling and different style :D hehehe dan ff ini jg agak2 se genre lah sama Only reminds Me Of You 8D so I hope you will love it!

Dan klo ga salah, ini jg ada dramanya, tp aku lupa judul drama koreanya, drama lama kok soalnya

Okok? Reviews are lovely… jebal.. :)

Thank youuuu


	2. Chapter 2: SHINE

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 13 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Two: "SHINE"**_

"Kau apakan rambutmu, eh?"

"Hehehe~ kau suka gaya rambut baruku? Bibi Ahn yang merekomendasikan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menopang pada gagang sikat yang sedang dipegangnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh rambutnya yang kini memiliki warna baru.

_Black-maroon._

"Eiiii~ apa kau tidak takut rambutmu akan rusak kalau terus mencat dan mangganti gaya rambutnya terus menerus?" tanya Junsu sambil kembali menyikat lantai kamar mandi.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya sedang berada di mana kedua orang itu, jawabannya adalah kamar mandi sekolah. Mereka sedang dihukum untuk membersihkan kamar mandi karena terlambat datang ke sekolah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aish~ kenapa ucapanmu begitu sama dengan ucapan bibi Ahn? Tenang saja, aku sangat mencintai rambutku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan merusaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjebak dalam dunia kemonotonan sepertimu. Rambut hitam landak yang tidak pernah berubah sejak _elementary school_." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju _wastafel_ dimana sebuah cermin besar tergantung di sana. Ia menatap wajahnya. Kemudian terkekeh pelan dan merasa puas dengan gaya rambut baru yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-lipat lebih seksi dengan dua buah tindikan baru di telinga kiri membuatnya terlihat semakin _fabulous._

"Bagaimana dengan penampilan baruku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menghadap Junsu. Junsu sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jaejoong menginterupsinya.

"Oke, aku tahu aku sangat _gorgeous_ dan seksi. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Ucap Jaejoong terkekeh lagi.

"_Such a narcist."_ Gumam Junsu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menyikat lantai kamar mandi. " –hey, berhentilah memandangi wajahmu itu! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, idiot!" lengking Junsu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang hampir mencium bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Aish~! Tolong jangan menghinaku lagi. Aku sudah kenyang dengan segala cacian yang dia lontarkan padaku kemarin. Bagaimana bisa dia menghina wajah sempurna ini?" Gerutu Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan kesal. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Ada yang mencacimu? Huahahahaha~ kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. _The famous Kim Jaejoong got a scold? What a shame~"_

"Ya~ya~ya~ aku tahu itu sangat memalukan. Aku rasa dia memiliki penyakit katarak atau semacamnya mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ini seperti labu yang mengharapkan menjadi semangka jika diberi garis?"

Junsu terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dengan satu alis mata terangkat, sebelum akhirnya suara tawa lumba-lumba itu terdengar pecah di dalam kamar mandi dan bergema di dalamnya.

"HAHAHA~ ungkapan macam apa itu?! Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dan apa maksudnya labu menjadi semangka jika diberi garis?" Junsu masih tertawa _'eu kyang kyang'._

"Aku harap aku bisa tertawa sepertimu ketika mendengarnya! Tapi si beruang itu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan lasernya. Kau tahu? Seperti _Superman_ yang memiliki mata laser dan melelehkanmu dengan lasernya." Ucapan Jaejoong semakin membuat Junsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal ketika melihat sahabatnya tertawa begitu hebatnya di atas penderitaan yang di alaminya kemarin hingga harus melewatkan satu _treatment_ dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan dengan rambut basah penuh krim di kerumunan orang-orang.

"Ternyata obsesimu terhadap _fairy tales_ masih belum menghilang." Ucap Junsu di sela-sela tawanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mengerut kesal dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"_Don't pouting. That doesn't work for me~"_ ucap Junsu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memendek karena terlalu banyak tertawa. " –Jadi, bagaimana orang itu bisa mencacimu?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal.

Keduanya seolah lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan Kang _songsaenim_ untuk membersihkan kamar mandi selama jam pelajaran pertama ketika Jaejoong menceritakan kisahnya itu pada Junsu. Butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit bagi Jaejoong untuk menceritakannya dengan begitu mendramatisir dan histeris yang terkadang membuat Junsu harus memukul kepala Jaejoong agar tidak berlebihan seperti itu.

"Hahaha~ entah aku harus merasa simpati padamu, mengasihanimu, atau tidak menertawaimu, tapi menurutku kau sangatlah bodoh." Ucap Junsu dengan suara lengkingan tawanya. Jaejoong melirik sinis Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada gagang sikat yang dipegangnya.

"Huh? Memangnya apa salahku? Jelas sekali dia yang berada di pihak yang salah. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana peraturan tak tersirat di _Ragnarok._ Orang lain tidak boleh merebut monster yang sedang dikalahkan oleh pemain lain. Tapi dia merebutnya begitu saja dariku. Syukur-syukur kalau dia menang, tapi dengan idiotnya dia tidak bisa membunuh monster itu. Aku sedang dalam misi terakhirku untuk meningkatkan level, tapi dia mengacaukan semuanya. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?!" ceracau Jaejoong panjang lebar. _" –and by the way,_ kau menertawaiku. Terimakasih." Lanjut Jaejoong sarkatis sambil kembali menyikat lantai kamar mandi dengan kasar. Menyalurkan emosinya pada keramik tak berdosa itu.

Junsu tertawa.

"Kau seharusnya juga tahu, kata-kata kasar tidak diperbolehkan di _Ragnarok_. Aku sendiri merasa takjub kau bisa mengatakannya tanpa adanya peringatan dari _server admin._ Hahaha~ kau sama-sama idiotnya dengan dia." Ucap Junsu masih tertawa. Jaejoong merasa dongkol karena Junsu –sahabatnya itu tidak membela atau menghiburnya sama sekali.

Terus saja tertawa sampai mati. Umpat Jaejoong kesal dalam hatinya.

Junsu berdehem pelan. Menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokannya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sudah waktunya ia menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah~ orang Korea disini banyak sekali. Jadi, peluang kau bertemu dengannya lagi juga sangatlah tipis. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu dengannya lagi, ok?" hibur Junsu ketika melihat kerucutan di bibir Jaejoong yang hampir sepanjang 2cm itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Langit bewarna jingga kemerahan khas langit senja sudah terlihat. Desiran angin sore mulai behembus menghempaskan pepohonan yang menimbulkan suara gemersik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Memberikan efek ketenangan di sore itu.

Seluruh siswa _Paran High School_ menunggu bosan bel panjang tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berdering. Termasuk Jaejoong yang terus menerus menguap lebar di dalam kelasnya karena mata pelajaran Sejarah di akhir jam pelajaran itu menurutnya bukanlah ide yang sangat bagus.

Ia sudah merasa bosan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dimana ia seperti terperangkap dalam lorong waktu yang memaksanya kembali pada _Dinasti Joseon_. Oh dia –amat –sangat membenci Sejarah.

Jaejoong terus menunggu deringan bel itu akan berbunyi dan mengharapkan segerombolan gadis-gadis dari berbagai kelas akan menghampirinya –lagi dan memuji betapa kerennya penampilan barunya itu. Oh, dia sangat haus akan popularitas.

Ia sudah tidak sabar mendapati Sooyoung –gadis manis murid kelas 2-A itu untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap langit sore dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika membayangkan dirinya dan Sooyoung akan berciuman dibawah sinar matahari sore yang akan terlihat sangat romantis.

_Perfect._

Ia sudah banyak mengencani gadis-gadis manis dari sekolahnya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menganggap hubungan itu dengan serius. Ia pikir, masa remajanya masih terlalu panjang dan indah untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang serius –dan toh, semuanya juga tidak pernah ada yang komplain selama mereka masih bisa berkencan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia hanya perlu menjetikkan jarinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Semuanya sangat mudah bagi Kim Jaejoong.

Masa remajanya terasa sangat indah.

Penantian panjang yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil membuat Jaejoong buru-buru melompat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas ketika mendengar bel panjang tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-A dan menunggu Choi Sooyoung keluar dari dalam kelasnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pada gadis manis tinggi semampai yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Terserah _oppa_ saja." Jawab Sooyoung terdengar pelan. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai yang membuat wajah Sooyoung semakin memerah. Sooyoung beruntung karena wajah malunya tersamarkan oleh warna jingga dari langit sore.

"Ok~ _kajja~" _ucap Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Sooyoung dan menariknya perlahan untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hah! Si otak udang itu meninggalkanku lagi!" gerutu Junsu kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah menghilang entah kemana. Padahal, tadi pagi mereka berjanji untuk melepas stress ke tempat _game center _karena Junsu baru menang arisan_._ Tapi nampaknya Jaejoong lupa akan hal itu ketika tadi siang, gadis manis bernama Choi Sooyoung dari kelas 2-A mengajaknya berkencan dan mengatakan betapa kerennya penampilan baru Jaejoong. Membuat Junsu harus menelan pahitnya ditinggal oleh sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena seorang gadis.

Jaejoong benar-benar berubah.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Sooyoung. Ia bergumam tidak jelas sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Aku pastikan kau mendapatkan balasannya! Dasar si Narsis yang menyebal –"

" –Junsu!"

Junsu mendongakan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lengkingan Jaejoong. Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berlari seperti kesetanan ke arahnya. Tubuh Junsu seperti terhempas ombak di tengah-tengah badai ketika Jaejoong menarik lengannya lalu menyeretnya untuk ikut berlari.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan_, _idiot?!"

"Mereka mengejar kita!"

"Hah? Siapa?!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat di depan gerbang?! Si Jidat Lebar –Yoochun itu menunggu di depan gerbang dan yang terakhir kulihat, dia sedang menunjukku dengan telunjuknya!"

"Hah? Yang benar?!" tanya Junsu sambil berlari mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Iya! Mereka menunggu kedatangan kita! Aku lihat salah satu dari mereka ada yang membawa _batt baseball!_ _Oh My God!_ Apa kau mau mati?!" teriak Jaejoong terengah-engah karena ia terus berlari menuju gerbang belakang sekolah sambil berteriak menjelaskan pada Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak tahu jika mereka akan mencarinya hingga ke sekolah. Ia bahkan lupa kalau mereka sudah mempunyai informasi tentang dirinya. Dimana ia bersekolah, dimana ia tinggal, siapa nama lengkapnya –yang membuatnya kini harus berlari meninggalkan Choi Sooyoung sendirian di depan gerbang ketika ia melihat Yoochun dan yang lain sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Ia tidak menyangka jika permainan _online_ seperti Ragnarok akan menyeretnya dalam hal yang sepertinya akan sangat serius. Sepertinya ia salah orang untuk mencari gara-gara.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Menunggu KITA? Jangan melawak deh. Aku 'kan tidak ikut-ikutan." Ucap Junsu berhenti berlari ketika ia menyadari ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhenti berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Junsu yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Tapi.. tapi.. kau 'kan sahabatku Junsu yah~~~ susah senang itu harus selalu dibagi~"

"Eiiii~" Junsu meringis tidak setuju. " –untuk masalah ini, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku tidak mau terlibat apapun dengan masalahmu itu. Jadi jangan seret-seret aku ke dalam masalahmu." Junsu menolak mentah-mentah. Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

"Aish~! Baiklah~ baiklah~ sahabat TERBAIKKU, setidaknya kau membantuku untuk melarikan diri dari mereka." Desis Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. Junsu membalas Jaejoong dengan memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Terus sekarang bagaimana? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Junsu menyerah sambil berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekati gerbang belakang sekolah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah digunakan. Tanaman rambat terlihat menutupi gerbang bercat hitam yang sudah mengelupas itu. " –kau tahu, gerbang belakang sudah puluhan tahun tidak pernah dibuka. Masa memanjat dinding?" Tambah Junsu mendramatisir.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepala sambil mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun tidak teratur menatap gerbang sekolah setinggi 3 meter yang sudah tertutup oleh tanaman rambat dan memandangi dinding setinggi gerbang belakang yang membentang memanjang mengelilingi lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"Ah sial! Mungkin aku akan memanjatnya."

"Aduh! Jangan gila, Jae!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau ada ide yang lebih cemerlang?"

"Kau hadapi dia secara _gentle man!"_

"Oh Tuhan, apa tidak ada ide yang lebih gila lagi dari itu?!"

"Kau ini laki-laki! Setidaknya kau tidak perlu lari seperti pengecut."

"Oh, kau pikir aku ini _Hulk?!_ Apa kau tidak lihat dia membawa semua anak buahnya? Oh, kecuali kalau kau mau membantuku melawan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka karena ada sahabat TERBAIKKU yang membantuku." Ucap Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan menyeringai. Junsu mengerang pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Hah! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Junsu kesal sendiri karena tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Jaejoong dalam hal adu argumen. " –sial!"

"Sudahlah, kau mengatakan sial berapa kalipun tidak akan mengubah keadaan bahwa Kim Junsu akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong tertawa renyah.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti maniak! Kau amat sangat berhutang budi padaku, Kim Jaejoong."

"_Ok~ I love you~"_

"_Trust me, I hate you more than you love me."_ Balas Junsu mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di samping dinding. " –aku akan memanjat pohon ini dan memeriksa keadaannya. Jika aku mengatakan aman, kau susul aku, _arasseo?!"_ perintah Junsu pada Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan tas ranselnya pada Jaejoong.

Junsu mulai memanjat batang pohon besar itu dengan lihai. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir bahwa selama ini dia berteman dengan monyet kota. Ia sudah melompat melewati dinding lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara lengkingan Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Junsu yah~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Jaejoong khawatir dari balik dinding.

"_Ne –ne!_ Aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya aman. Lempar tasnya." Jawab Junsu balas berteriak.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Sangat yakin?"

"Ya sangat yakin! Berhentilah bertanya! _Ppali yah~!"_

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan lalu melemparkan tas Junsu melewati dinding setinggi 3 meter itu. Ia pun melemparkan tas selempangnya. Jaejoong menggosok kedua telapak tangan lalu meniup-niupnya sebelum ia mulai memanjat pohon dengan hati-hati. Percayalah, Jaejoong sangat takut dengan ketinggian.

"_Oh dear~!_ Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat menyebalkan ini?" gumam Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada tingginya pohon yang ia panjat.

"Junsu yah~ apa kau tidak merasa seram dengan –" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia berada di puncak dinding dengan berpegang pada sebuah batang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Ia membelalakan mata horror ketika melihat seseorang berada di bawah sana dan sedang menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam.

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau orang itu ada di sini?!" teriak Jaejoong pada Junsu merasa frustasi.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih sayang dengan nyawaku." Balas Junsu yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk tasnya erat-erat ketika melihat sekumpulan siswa _Sang High School_ ada di belakang sekolahnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Jaejoong berurusan dengan salah satu siswa dari sekolah _Sang._ Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar sedang menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Hei kau, kepala labu! Kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri dariku, eh? Dunia ini terlalu sempit untukmu bersembunyi dariku." teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih bertengger di atas pohon. _" –now get down!"_ desisnya lagi bagai bisa.

"Hah~ kau pikir aku ini terlalu polos dan lugu yang mau menuruti perkataanmu? Jangan harap." Ucap Jaejoong meleletkan lidahnya dan berusaha untuk turun lagi dari pohon itu. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seolah sedang mengejek Yunho karena tidak semudah itu untuk bisa menangkapnya. _" –annyeo –"_ ucapannya terputus ketika batang pohon yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba patah yang membuat tubuhnya limbung dan hilang keseimbangan.

Junsu hanya bisa membelakakan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja dari dinding sekolah setinggi 3 meter.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat hingga Junsu dan yang lainnya tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terjatuh di atas tubuh seseorang.

Matahari senja terlihat semakin memerah dan seperti akan menghilang di balik garis horizontal yang membentang. Namun, ia masih mengintip malu-malu pada pasangan yang terlihat begitu serasi yang bermandikan cahaya jingga kemerahannya. Membuat suasana dan atmosfernya terasa begitu romantis dan…

… _perfect._

Mulut Junsu menganga lebar seperti akan berteriak namun tak ada nada yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Matanya tidak mengerjap sedikitpun.

Yoochun menggigit punggung tangan kanannya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Jika ia bisa bereaksi, mungkin ia sudah mengambil ponselnya dan megabadikan momen itu sebagai _blackmail_ pada Yunho jika ia membutuhkanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia terlalu shock untuk melakukan hal itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan seperti kehilangan gravitasinya. Ia hanya berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mengampuni semua dosa-dosanya. Jatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter tanpa persiapan, setidaknya bisa membuat beberapa tulang patah karenanya. Kemungkinan lain mungkin bisa gegar otak dan lumpuh, atau yang terburuk mungkin bisa langsung mati.

Jaejoong hanya berharap, ketika ia menyentuh tanah ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit dan mungkin langsung pingsan atau mati. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia belum ingin mati! Ia masih terlalu muda, tampan, cantik, dan seksi untuk mati sekarang dan melewatkan masa remajanya yang indah. Ia belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya, ia belum merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah hubungan yang serius, dan ia belum puas menikmati masa mudanya. Ia belum ingin mati!

Mungkin Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia bisa merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Namun tubuhnya seperti terhempas begitu saja ke atas awan. Terasa begitu lembut. Oh~ mungkin ia sudah berada di surga dan mejadi malaikat disana.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia merasa bahwa ia sudah berada di atas langit bersama malaikat-malaikat lain karena bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhnya. Menyentuh bibir lebih tepatnya.

Oh, nampaknya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Ini belum saatnya ia mati. Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati masa mudanya itu. Namun, setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di hadapannya, Jaejoong kini lebih memilih mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Jaejoong begitu nyaring ketika ia menyadari wajah Yunho sangatlah dekat dengannya. Bahkan terlalu dekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir penuh itu.

_Well, we call that kiss by an accident._

"Aw!" pekik Jaejoong ketika ia merasa tubuhnya di dorong kasar hingga bokongnya menyentuh tanah dengan keras.

"Sialan!" desis Yunho sambil membersihkan bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berkali-kali ketika melihat kilatan amarah dari mata sipit Yunho. Ia hanya berharap Yunho tidak memiliki mata laser seperti _Superman,_ atau ia akan mati meleleh karenanya.

"Ma –maaf!" dengan cepat dan secara reflek, Jaejoong meminta maaf pada Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas tanah ketika melihat eskpresi wajah Yunho yang sangatlah menyeramkan. Aura hitam itu seolah mampu menyedotnya seperti _blackhole._

"Sialan! Brengsek!" umpat Yunho kesal sambil bangkit berdiri masih dengan punggung tangan kanan yang menempel di atas bibirnya. Tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengingat ciuman itu. Mata sipitnya menatap Jaejoong yang membungkuk di depannya.

"Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil perlahan berdiri dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah berang Yunho. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika ketika melihat tatapan mematikan itu lagi.

Ia melirik Junsu yang masih berdiri mematung. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan cara 'itu'. Tujuh berbanding dua sungguh perbandingan yang sangat tidak seimbang.

Seolah sedang melakukan telepati dengan Junsu, ia mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk lari jika mendapatkan aba-aba darinya. Junsu menatap mata hitamn Jaejoong lalu mengangguk pelan mengerti.

"Junsu! Lariii!" teriak Jaejoong yang juga hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, namun pergerakkannya sedikit terlambat ketika lengannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang. Oh demi Tuhan, siapapun yang menggenggam lengannya asalkan bukan Yunho.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?!" teriak Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang ternyata sama-sama tidak berhasil melarikan diri juga ketika Yoochun menahannya.

Maafkan aku Junsu. Ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya merasa berdosa.

"A –apa? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho di lengannya. Namun Yunho enggan untuk melepaskan dan justru mempererat genggamannya. Membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Lengan putihnya pasti akan berbekas.

"Tanggung jawab." Desis Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekatinya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Yunho dengan tanggung jawab.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya.

"Iya, iya aku mendengarnya. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu di telingaku. Isshh~~" Gerutu Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Jaejoong merasa, sepertinya kepala Yunho terbentur sangatlah keras hingga ia mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli?!"

"Aish! Maksudku, apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyentuh bibirku."

"HAHAHA~ yang benar saja?! Apa perkataanmu bisa dipercaya? Kau sangat berlebihan. Berciuman dengan sesama jenis tidak akan sampai membunuhmu. Anggap saja kita saling menyapa 'halooo~'. Lagipula, itu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman. _So, just take it easy."_ Suara tawa Jaejoong pecah ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan peracaya jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya? Dengan wajah super tampan seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau Yunho tidak pernah mencium seseorang. Orang ini benar-benar membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"…"

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ jadi apa yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan?" tanya Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat tatapan Yunho yang seolah akan merobek kepalanya menjadi dua.

"Kita menikah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

"Junsu, dia bilang apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu berusaha memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Dia bilang.. menikah." Jawab Junsu tanpa mengerjapkan matanya menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA astaga!" suara tawa Jaejoong pecah ketika pendengarannya sedang tidak berusaha menipunya. Ia benar-benar mendengar kata menikah. Oh sial, permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Yunho?!

"Hanya karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja kita sampai harus menikah? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja bilang kau hamil? Hahaha~ selera humormu bagus juga." Jaejoong tertawa meringis ketika mengatakan itu. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar mengalami gegar otak ringan.

"_Hyung_, kau gila ya? Kau sudah sangat menakutinya. Lagipula, dia ini laki-laki." Ucap Yoochun akhirnya tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya itu. Sepertinya, ini sudah kelewatan. Yunho sudah benar-benar diluar kesadarannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Dia sudah menyentuh dan mencium bibirku. Kau sendiri tahu aku paling tidak suka di sentuh orang lain!" ucap Yunho tanpa melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Tapi _hyung_, bukan berarti kau –" ucapan Yoochun terputus dengan suara teriakan Jaejoong.

" –Ya, ya! Sudahlah, hentikan leluconmu itu. Leluconmu sudah tidak lucu lagi. Kalau kau ingin menghajarku karena masalah kemarin, ayo kita lakukan secara _gentle man."_ Ucap Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku akan menghajar calon mempelaiku, _ohng?!"_ tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali menatap matanya.

Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya frustasi. Manik mata Yunho melirik lidah basah itu bergerak membasahi bibir merah muda yang terlihat begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar, Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu itu 'kan?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho membalikkan pertanyaan Jaejoong dan tersenyum menyeringai. Senyuman yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dariku. Kau pikir aku mau menerima lamaranmu? Di beri uang 1 miliyar won pun aku tidak mau! Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar." Jaejoong berusaha berdalih ketika ia menyadari tatapan serius dari Yunho. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia memiliki seorang kekasih atau tidak. Yunho tidak benar-benar serius 'kan?!

"Aku tidak peduli. Putuskan pacarmu hari ini juga." ucap Yunho kini melepaskan lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memperhatikan lengan kanannya dan memekik pelan ketika lengannya yang putih kini terlihat memerah. Yunho mengambil dompet dari saku celana sekolahnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalamnya.

"Telepon aku ke nomor ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong dan meletakan sebuah kartu nama di atas telapak tangannya. Jaejoong masih sangat terkejut dengan tingkah laki-laki bar-bar yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Iya kau! Siapa lagi?! Kalau kau sampai tidak menelpon, kau akan mati!" ucapnya singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung di tempatnya berpijak.

Yunho berlalu begitu saja dengan semua anak buahnya yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Termasuk Yoochun yang hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan temanmu." Ucap Yoochun pada Junsu sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hening.. dan langit mulai terlihat gelap ketika sang matahari menghilang seutuhnya di balik garis horizontal dan menyerahkan kewajiban menerangi gelapnya bumi kepada sang rembulan yang ditemani oleh gemerlapnya bintang. Membuat suasana malam terlihat sedikit mencekam seperti adegan di film-film horror.

"Jae? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu akhirnya mendekati sahabatnya itu yang masih terdiam seperti patung.

"Junsu, katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi." Bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap nanar jalanan gelap dihadapannya. Junsu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeerrr~ aku juga berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi.." Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengambil kartu nama yang ada di telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong. Ia menatap deretan huruf di kartu putih itu. Sebuah nama tercetak begitu angkuh dengan tinta emas. Ia membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang pemilik kartu nama itu.

"_OH SHIT JAE!"_ lengking Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari dunianya yang seolah berhenti bergerak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Kau berurusan dengan Jung Yunho?! Jung _fucking_ Yunho dari _Sang Senior High School?!_ Demi Tuhan Jaejoong! Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa selamat!" Junsu mulai histeris yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya sebal.

"Eiii~ jangan terlalu mendramatisir eh.. orang seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

"Oh percayalah padaku, Joongie! Dia mampu melakukan 'itu' tanpa meninggalkan jejak bukti sedikitpun!"

"Kau jangan menakuti-nakutiku!" Jaejoong mulai terlihat panik ketika melihat wajah serius Junsu.

"Kau tahu siapa Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Dia ketua _Shine_ –geng yang paling disegani di seluruh Korea Selatan. Dia pewaris tunggal _kkapgae _terkuat –_Chil Sung Pa_– Jung Yunho."

"…."

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap wajah Junsu yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Kau sedang tidak mengarang cerita 'kan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar geng dengan nama manis dan lucu seperti _Shine._ Seperti nama boyband _SHINee_ saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara tawa yang dipaksakan. Berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer menyeramkan itu. Junsu berdecak pelan seolah mengejek Jaejoong.

"Hahaha~ mungkin kau akan tertawa ketika mendengar nama itu. Tapi percayalah, dibalik 'indah' nya nama itu, tersembunyi sesuatu hal yang sangat menakutkan di dunia ini. Kau tahu arti _'Shine'?"_ tanya Junsu sok misterius.

"Kau bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang juga akan tahu kalau _'Shine'_ artinya bersinar."

"Ckckck~ aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan kosa kata sastra Jepang. Oh ayolah Jae~ kau adalah murid dengan nilai tertinggi di sastra Jepang." Ucap Junsu menyeringai.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mengingat kosa kata Jepang di dalam benaknya ketika di dalam otaknya kini hanya ada bagaimana nasib masa mudanya itu.

"_Shi-ne_ dalam kamus Jepang yang berarti 'kematian'" ucap Junsu menjelaskan. Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika mengingat kosa kata itu.

"_OH SHIT!"_

"_Yes shit, Jae."_

=============== TBC ============

Part 2! LOL xDDD

Well, ini ff emg udh tamat.. tp kyknya aku ga bsa apdet tiap hari, paling cepet 2 hari sekali.. soalnya yah gtu.. keadaan dan mood yg menentukan segalanya

Dan kyknya jg nnti untuk part 3 aga lamaan dikit, aku hrs ngurusin surat2 tugas akhir aku dulu.. jd ga janji bsa apdet cepet :D tp aku usahain klo ada waktu, aku lgsg apdet, kay?

Well, the reviews are so lovely :) I guess, you all like this story

Mudah2an ff ini ga mengecewakan yah :'D

Thanks my beloved readers.. and well, review/feedback is what I needed the most

So, review? Pretty please?

Thank you!

Nb: kkapgae itu istilah yakuza nya korea yah :D


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: BoA, TOP, Shirota Yuu, Tiffany**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**

* * *

**_Three: "Bad Boy"_**

Sudah hampir seminggu Jaejoong di sibukkan dengan menghitung detik yang berlalu setiap detiknya. Namun dalam rentan waktu seminggu itu ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Ia pikir, ketika ia tidak menelponnya hari itu, Yunho akan mendatangi rumahnya dan mengacungkan sebuah katana tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Tapi sungguh, ini terasa seperti mimpi ketika selama seminggu itu, Yunho tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Walaupun cukup membuat Jaejoong seperti buronan _Azkaban _yang dikejar-kejar oleh _Dementor_ –selalu bersembunyi, mengendap-endap, dan berhati-hati dengan sekelilingnya. Membuatnya cepat terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dan mengejutkan segerombolan _fans_-nya yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jaejoong berteriak melengking seperti itu_._ Membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Sooyoung dan membuat _fans_ nya kini menganggap dirinya aneh.

"Demi Tuhan Junsu! Mereka semua kini menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh!"

"_**Well.. itu semua karena rasa paranoid mu yang berlebihan."**_

"Ugh~ bagaimana aku tidak merasa paranoid jika aku tidak tahu kapan kematian akan datang menghampiriku?" Jaejoong beringsut sebal sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dengan ponsel _Galaxy Ace_ yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

Jaejoong merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang dan lelah itu dengan nyaman. Perasaan setelah berendam air hangat dan meminum susu dingin selalu mampu membuat tubuh lelahnya terasa lebih rileks. Rambut basahnya pun ia biarkan menempel pada bantal.

"_**Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Jung Yunho?"**_

"_Molla.._ aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku rasa dia benar-benar mengalami gegar otak dan sekarang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Oh~ aku sangat mengharapkannya!"

"_**Hey~ kau tidak boleh mengharapkan orang lain celaka."**_

"Dan apa aku tidak boleh mengharapkan keselamatanku sendiri?"

"_**Berhentilah bertingkah seperti kera yang tidak berdaya melakukan apapun."**_ Jawab Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mulai histeris. Ia bisa mendengar suara decakan Junsu di sebrang telepon.

"_**Ck~ lihat.. sekarang siapa yang mendramatisir, berlebihan, dan histeris seperti ini?"**_

"Oh ya~ terimakasih padamu Kim Junsu yang sudah memberiku informasi tentang _Shine_ dan anggota _geng-_nya yang merupakan pewaris _kkapgae_ terkuat di Korea Selatan ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Kim Junsu. _Thank you very much, I love you~" _

"_**Haha~ you are welcome! I love you too~"**_

"_I'm trying to be sarcasm in here, you duckbutt!" _geram Jaejoong kesal. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa lumba-lumba 'eu~kyang~kyang~' di seberang telepon sana. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel sambil bangkit dari posisi tidur dan mulai mengeringkan rambut _black-maroon_ nya dengan handuk yang tersampir di kedua pundaknya.

"_**Jadi, kapan resepsi pernikahannya?"**_ Junsu mulai menggoda Jaejoong. Ia bisa mendengar erangan kesal dari Jaejoong.

"_Not in million years!"_

"_**Huum~ sayang sekali~ padahal menurutku, Jung Yunho itu barang langka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau dapat dalam anganmu sekalipun. Dia tampan, dia kaya, dia pewaris tunggal kkapgae terkuat, dan dia sangat men-cin-tai-mu~ hingga melamarmu setelah ciuman pertamanya denganmu~"**_

"Junsu yah~ apa kau ingin mati?! Diberi uang 1 miliyar won aku tidak sudi dengannya –dan hey! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"_**You used dating a man."**_

"_Ugh.. uhm.. ehm.. well.. that was just.. because of curiosity and.. well.. you know that.. I'm hurt enough._" Bisik Jaejoong pelan yang membuat Junsu terdiam mendengarnya. Sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang mengungkit masa lalu kelam Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul bagaimana masa lalu Jaejoong yang menurutnya sudah sangat melukai hatinya. Luka tak kasat mata yang Junsu tidak tahu apakah luka itu sudah tertutup atau masih menganga.

"_**Oh.. uhm.."**_ Junsu kehilangan kata-katanya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_**Hey, apa kau sudah menelpon Changmin?"**_ tanya Junsu mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku yakin si _Baby_ Minnie akan merajuk padaku karena aku tidak menelponnya minggu kemarin. Terimakasih Junsu yah sudah mengingatkanku~" ucap Jaejoong menepuk keningnya ketika ia lupa belum menelpon Changmin minggu ini.

Jaejoong akan menelpon Changmin di malam Kamis setiap minggunya. Ia sudah melewatkan minggu kemarin karena pikirannya selalu di bayang-bayangi Jung Yunho dan ia tidak akan melewati minggu ini sebelum _baby-_nya itu mengancam akan segera pulang jika ia lupa menelponnya.

"Sudah ya~ kita bertemu di sekolah besok. Sekarang aku mau menghubungi _Minnie~"_

Jaejoong mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Junsu kemudian menekan nomor baru yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kanannya lagi. Berharap Changmin tidak marah padanya –tapi _well,_ hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Changmin marah padanya? _Not even in dream._ Namun setelahnya, ia mengerang pelan dan mendengus keras ketika operator_ provider_ mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan panggilan karena tagihan bulan ini belum di bayar.

"_Oh God!_ Kenapa aku harus lupa kalau aku belum membayar tagihannya?!" gerutu Jaejoong gemas sambil meleparkan ponsel ke atas tempat tidur karena frustasi.

"Aku yakin _nuna_ tidak mau meminjamkan ponselnya padaku." Gumam Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi Changmin. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Uhm.. _well, _tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Aku akan meminjamkan ponsel padamu asalkan kau berjanji akan membelikan tas _Channel _yang sudah lama kuincar."

"Kau pikir aku punya uang sebanyak itu?"

"Mau belikan atau tidak?"

"Aish~! Aku hanya meminjam beberapa menit saja,_ nuna_ yaaaaah~"

"Internasional? Aku tahu kau akan menelpon Changmin. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya."

"Ugh.."

"Jadi pinjam atau tidak?" Jaejoong melirik tajam kakak perempuannya yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa memiliki saudara yang begitu komersil dan kapitalis sepertinya.

"Aish~! Dasar pelit." Dumel Jaejoong beringsut sebal sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar _nuna-_nya yang terlihat serba pink dan ungu itu. Perempuan yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Huh! Dia pikir harga tas _Channel _seharga 1 porsi _ddeokbokki?!"_ Jaejoong masih beringsut kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memakai _hoodie_ dan juga celana jins compang-camping kesayangannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi ke _box_ telepon umum di ujung gang dua blok dari rumahnya.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah dan bergidig dingin ketika hembusan angin malam langsung menyapanya. Menghepaskan rambut _black-maroon_ nya dengan perlahan. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan akhir Januari dan musim dingin sudah hampir usai. Namun sisa-sisa suasana musim dingin masih terasa. Membuat Jaejoong memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ biru tua yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu _box_ telepon bercat merah yang berada di ujung gang dua blok dari rumahnya. Angin malam berhenti menyentuhnya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam _box _telepon. Perjalanan 10 menit cukup membuat ujung hidungnya terlihat memerah karena kedinginan. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon hitam itu sambil memasukan kartu telepon dan mulai menekan angka-angka yang berderet di hadapannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa nada tunggu, akhirnya orang di sebrang sana mengangkatnya. Jaejoong baru saja menyebutkan namanya namun ia langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga ketika lengkingan Changmin membuat telinganya berdengung bising.

"Aish~! Kau harus belajar mengontrol lengkinganmu Minnie ah~ _pitch control~" _

"Jae _hyung!_ Kenapa kau baru menelponku lagi?! Apa kau lupa padaku sampai kau tidak menelponku minggu kemarin?" terdengar suara rengekan dari sebrang telepon. _" –bogoshipo hyung ah~!"_ lanjut suara itu. Membuat tarikan di kedua ujung bibir Jaejoong tak tertahan lagi dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"_Arasseo~ arasseo~"_ jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin merengek pelan ketika ia tidak mendapatkan balasan bahwa Jaejoong juga merindukannya. Changmin sangat merindukan _hyung_ nya. Membuatnya yang sedang bersekolah di Amerika jurusan hukum di _Harvard_ sejak 3 tahun lalu selalu ingin segera pulang ke tanah kelahirannya.

"_Hyung!_ Aku mendapatkan nilai A+ untuk mata kuliah _intellectual property law!"_

"_Yes~~ that's my baby Minnie~! I know you are the best~~~"_ Jaejoong turut senang ketika Changmin mengumumkan hasil belajarnya di negeri Paman Sam itu yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat dirinya bangga.

Meskipun Changmin lebih muda 1 tahun darinya, tapi Changmin sudah berada 3 tingkat di atasnya –setingkat dengan _nuna_ nya –Boa. Ia terlahir dengan otak yang sangat jenius. Tapi tetap saja, sikapnya yang memang lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu membuatnya bersikap manja pada Jaejoong_. _

_Well, afterall Changmin is still a baby for Jaejoong._

Mereka berbicara cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu _box _telepon yang menutup. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya terlihat berdiri di depan _box_ telepon umum.

"Minnie~ aku akan menelpon lagi." ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin yang masih bercerita panjang lebar pada Jaejoong.

"_EH?! Wae?!"_

"Apa kau tidak sadar kita sudah bercerita lebih dari 30 menit? Aku sedang di telepon umum dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang mau memakainya." Jaejoong menjelaskan berharap Changmin mengerti.

"Aiiiee~ bagaimana kalau nanti aku menelponmu, _hyung?"_

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita?" desis Jaejoong pada Changmin yang membuatnya menggerutu pelan.

"_Ara~ ara~_ aku tidak boleh menelponmu dan harus fokus belajar. _Ara~~"_ jawab Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia terlalu mengenal Changmin melebihi siapapun.

"_Don't sulking and rolling your damn eyes, okay? I promise I'll call you next week. Now bye~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah mendapat jawaban pelan _'ne~'_ dari Changmin. Ia meletakan kembali gagang telepon ketempatnya lalu mengambil kartu miliknya dan keluar dari _box_ telepon.

"Maaf tuan aku terlalu lama menggunakannya, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya pada pria paruh baya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya Jaejoong.

"Tuan? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu~? Apa aku terlihat tua~?" tanya pria paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Jaejoong menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening bingung ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu sedang menatapnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat tatapan mata itu.

"_Ah –aniya._ Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan. Kau bisa menggunakan teleponnya sekarang. Selamat malam." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berbalik dan buru-buru ingin meninggalkan tempat itu ketika melihat gelagat aneh dari pria paruh baya yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana eh? Buru-buru sekali~ aku sedang kesepian~ kau bisa menemaniku~ cantik~"

Jaejoong bergidig ngeri ketika pria paruh baya itu menahan lengannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu namun tenaga pria yang sedang memegangnya sangatlah kuat. Mereka bilang, tenaga orang yang sedang mabuk bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria paruh baya itu sedang mabuk dan salah mengenalinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Ugh.. maaf tuan, tapi aku memang sedang buru-buru –dan aku bukan perempuan." Jaejoong lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan tangan yang masih memegang lengannya dengan paksa dan tersenyum meringis pada pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat sangat mesum di mata Jaejoong.

"Eeeehh~~? Kau pasti berbohong padaku~ tidak mungkin kau bukan seorang perempuan dengan wajah secantik itu~~? Ayo lah~ temani _'oppa'~"_ pria paruh baya itu masih terkekeh sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong lalu menjilat bibirnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin merinding jijik ketika pria paruh baya itu menyebut dirinya _'oppa'_ di hadapan Jaejoong dan menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya seolah menggoda Jaejoong. Membuat ia ingin memukul wajah mesum itu. Tapi ia tahu, kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi aku benar-benar seorang laki-laki. Jadi.. kau bisa mencari perempuan di tempat lain untuk menemanimu. Ok?" Ucap Jaejoong lagi berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan dan melepaskan diri.

"Ooo~ kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki! Bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun yang pernah kutemui, eh~~? Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam pertemamu dan pertamaku dengan laki-laki, eh~~~?" ucap pria paruh baya itu tanpa melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dan kini menyeret Jaejoong berjalan mendekati mobil yang diparkir di samping _box_ telepon. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya horror.

"Ya, YA!" Jaejoong berteriak. Ia lagi-lagi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Tapi kekuatan orang mabuk benar-benar tidak bisa ia prediksi akan sekuat ini.

Jaejoong kini berteriak agar pria paruh baya itu melepaskannya. Suasana malam yang sudah sepi membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Ia bahkan sempat menendang kaki orang itu, namun pria paruh baya yang kini menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil tidak terjatuh sama sekali. Membuat Jaejoong kini ketakutan karena ia sudah berada di dalam mobil di jok kursi belakang.

"_Ch –cha –chakkaman!" _lengking Jaejoong panik ketika punggungnya menyentuh jok kursi belakang dan pria paruh baya yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Sssshhh~" pria paruh baya itu semakin tersenyum mesum. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar.

"_SEKKYA!" _teriak Jaejoong semakin panik ketika paha kirinya disentuh oleh pria paruh baya yang sepertinya sangat mabuk berat.

Jaejoong hendak menendang area _private_ pria paruh baya itu dengan lutut kanannya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan sebuah batu besar menembus kaca mobil lalu mengenai tepat kepala pria paruh baya itu. Membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir ke kening dan pelipisnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengambil batu besar yang tergeletak di dalam mobilnya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang melempar batu?!" geram pria paruh baya itu sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang berdarah dan keluar dari mobil. Begitu ia keluar dari mobil, wajahnya langsung di sapa oleh sebuah pukulan keras yang mengenai tepat pelipis kirinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas trotoar.

Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa menggenggam erat hoodie biru tuanya dengan nafas terengah–engah dan menatap keluar mobil tanpa berkedip ketika melihat segerombolan orang mulai memukul dan menendang pria paruh baya itu.

Seolah tersadar dengan situasinya, Jaejoong buru-buru keluar dari pintu satunya lagi sebelum keadaannya semakin kacau jika ia bertemu dengan segerombolan preman yang mungkin akan lebih menyeramkan dari pria paruh baya itu.

Jaejoong mengendap-endap secara perlahan agar tidak terlihat oleh gerombolan preman itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memeriksa keadaan pria paruh baya yang sesungguhnya tak berdosa dan hanya terjebak dalam peliknya pengaruh alkohol. Namun ia menyesali perbuatannya untuk memeriksa keadaan di balik tubuhnya. Ia membeku ditempatnya berpijak ketika ia mengenali salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Otaknya seolah ikut membeku yang membuat sensor motorik tak bekerja pada tubuhnya ketika melihat Yunho dan yang lain ada di hadapannya dan sedang memukuli pria paruh baya itu tanpa ampun. Ia seharusnya berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum terlambat, namun ia hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika dirinya tertangkap dan terperangkap oleh mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu.

"Heh? Ternyata kau yang berteriak-teriak seperti gadis perawan yang meminta tolong." Ucap Yunho berdecak mencemooh sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat _box_ telepon dan meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Membiarkan yang lain mengerjakan sisanya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika melihat sosok Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan perlahan ketika Yunho semakin mendekatinya. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh permukaan _box_ telepon. Ia sudah hendak berlari ketika suara hentakan yang cukup keras menghentikannya. Ia tidak mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetikpun ketika melihat tangan kanan Yunho menghentak keras _box_ telepon tepat di depan kedua matanya. Pelariannya tertahan karena tangan itu kini menahannya.

"_Where do you think you are going?"_ desis Yunho pelan di dekat telinga Jaejoong yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika ketika mendengar desisan itu.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho, namun seperti ada tarikan magnet dari tatapan dingin itu yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang terasa sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, Yunho benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan perpaduan kontur wajah yang sempurna. Namun ia tahu, di balik keindahan itu akan selalu tersembunyi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Uhm.. pulang?" jawab Jaejoong pelan tidak yakin juga dengan jawabannya sambil tersenyum meringis pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mendegus dan tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"_What are you? A virgin girl who needs mommy's cuddle? Now look, who is the one fighting like a pussie and look like a loser who don't have a dick, eh?" _

"Hey –! Siapa yang kau maksud itu?!"

"Kau pikir aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho dengan suara baritone nya yang terdengar begitu berat. Membuat wajah Jaejoong mengerut kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Jaejoong malas meladeni Yunho. Ia terlalu lelah sekarang. Ia mendorong tangan Yunho yang menghalanginya itu. Namun Yunho kembali menghalangi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya.

"Apa seperti itu caramu berterimakasih pada penolongmu, huh?"

"Aku tidak ingat aku meminta tolong padamu." Jawab Jaejoong sengit yang membuat Yunho mengatupkan rahang dan menggertakkan giginya.

Jaejoong kini menatap mata sipit Yunho dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin darinya. Seolah menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia tidak takut padanya –meskipun ada rasa panik dan gelisah yang menyelimutinya jika ia mengingat siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya di injak-injak seperti itu tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"_Hyung~_ kita apakan orang ini?" suara _bass_ yang _husky_ tiba-tiba terdengar ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tatap dengan tatapan yang begitu sengit.

Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho terpaksa bergerak menatap TOP yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia berdesis pelan. Kesal ketika TOP menginterupsinya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Singkirkan juga beserta mobilnya. Aku muak melihat sampah seperti itu."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat orang bernama TOP itu. Wajahnya terlihat seram namun tetap terlihat begitu tampan. Alis dan juga bentuk mata yang agak naik membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _gangster._ _But well yah~_ dia memang seorang _gangster._ Ia juga melihat Yoochun berada di sana. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi semua_ gangster_ itu memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Harus Jaejoong akui kalau mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan. Ia pikir, semua _gangster _memiliki badan besar dan wajah jelek dengan bekas luka di setiap wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya _Shine_ adalah _gangster_ berwajah _boyband._ Membuatnya Jaejoong ingin tertawa ketika memikirnya. Tapi, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tawa yang meringis pelan melihat seringaian TOP dan juga yang lainnya ketika mendengar perintah Yunho.

Junsu benar, Jung Yunho bisa membunuh siapapun tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"Hey –apa yang kau tertawakan dan siapa yang kau lihat?! Cari mati?! Jangan menatap orang lain ketika aku berada di hadapanmu." Suara baritone itu memecah pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang menatap prihatin pria paruh baya yang sudah terlihat babak belur tak sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _box_ telepon. Berusaha merileksikan otot-ototnya yang menegang. Ia tahu Yunho sangat berbahaya, tapi ia juga merasa sangat yakin kalau Yunho tidak akan melukainya.

_Not yet._

"Memangnya salah kalau aku melihat sekelilingku? Apa hakmu melarangku untuk melihat?" desis Jaejoong berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak takut pada laki-laki bar-bar yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa takutnya pada Yunho. Meskipun rasanya ia ingin berlari seperti saat ia melarikan diri dari salon bibi Ahn ketika tatapan dingin Yunho seolah membekukan seluruh aliran darahnya.

"Ck~ sudah menangis seperti anak ingusan berteriak-teriak minta tolong sekarang masih bisa sombong seperti ini." Yunho berdecak dan menyeringai tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang seperti lubang tak berdasar. Ia suka menatap mata hitam Jaejoong. Membuatnya seperti terjebak dalam lubang hitam itu dan membuatnya seolah tertantang untuk menjelajahinya, karena ia sangat menyukai sebuah tantangan.

"YA! Aku tidak menangis!" lengking Jaejoong semakin kesal. Apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, selalu saja membuat urat-uratnya menegang.

"Sudahlah _hyung~_ berhenti menggodanya." Seseorang lagi-lagi menginterupsi keduanya yang terlihat semakin sengit.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Yuu." Suara baritone Yunho terdengar begitu dingin ketika ia berbicara dengan Yuu –laki-laki berdarah campuran Jepang-Spanyol itu. Yuu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah dan takut pada Yunho. Namun setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata berwarna abu tua itu melirik laki-laki berambut _black-maroon_ yang ada di hadapan Yunho. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian ketika ia melihat mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

"_What a sweet kitten you have there, hyung ah~"_ Yuu kini merangkul bahu Yunho dari belakang. Membuat Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. _" –estás bien?" _tanya Yuu pada Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah _blasteran_ itu bertanya padanya dengan bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti.

"_Ah –ne."_ jawab Jaejoong spontan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada mata berwarna abu tua itu. Mata abu tua yang terlihat begitu.. mempesona. Ia penasaran pada laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya dengan bahasa yang ia tidak mengerti, namun ia bisa menjawabnya seolah-olah laki-laki itu memang menanyakan keadaannya.

Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat ketika melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong begitu terpaku pada Yuu yang berada di balik tubuhnya.

"_Now get lost before I break your damn neck."_ Desis Yunho pada Yuu yang sedang merangkulnya. Yuu lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau melupakan Tiffanny." Ucap Yuu sambil melepaskan Yunho dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap perempuan yang kini berdiri di samping mereka.

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam sepinggang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia lupa kalau perempuan itu sedang bersamannya.

"Yunho _oppa.._ ayo kita pergi.. aku takut." Bisik Tiffanny pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut ketika melihat ada seorang perempuan cantik di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini.

Yunho menepis tangan Tiffanny dengan kasar. "Kau duluan saja dengan yang lain." Jawab Yunho dengan nada suara sedingin angin malam. Bahkan lebih dingin dari itu.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin bersama _oppa."_ Suara perempuan itu terdengar pecah seperti ingin menangis. Membuat Jaejoong merasa canggung berada dalam situasi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia sedang tidak menonton serial drama secara _live_ 'kan?

"Aku masih ada urusan dengannya." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan perempuan itu bergantian." –Yuu, _take her with you." _Lanjut Yunho pada Yuu yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Yuu hanya mengulum lidah sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Tiffanny dan merangkul bahunya.

"_My pleasure~"_ Jawab Yuu tersenyum menyeringai. _" –Kajja."_ Yuu menarik Tiffanny untuk pergi dari sana. Namun Tiffanny menggelengkan kepala dan membuat air mata yang terbendung di sudut matanya kini mengalir di kedua pipi putih itu. Yuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putih Tiffanny dengan ibu jari kanannya. Membuat Tiffanny kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong melirik Tiffanny yang berdiri di hadapan Yuu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merasa prihatin dengan perempuan manis itu ketika Yunho bersikap begitu dingin padanya.

Tiffanny menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, namun senyum Jaejoong seketika menghilang ketika ia berani bersumpah melihat tatapan mata Tiffanny yang seolah sedang menyayat-nyayatnya dengan sebuah silet sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan bersama Yuu meninggalkan dirinya dan Yunho.

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri ketika ia mengingat tatapan mata itu. _For real?_

"_Hyung,_ kami tunggu di_ 'Mirotic'" _ucap TOP yang sudah selesai menyingkirkan pria paruh baya itu beserta mobilnya.

Tidak.. ia tidak membunuhnya. Hanya menyeret pria paruh baya itu ke dalam gang sempit yang kotor dan menghancurkan mobilnya dengan _batt baseball_ besi yang dibawanya. Percayalah, ia sangat menyukai _batt baseball_ besinya menghancurkan sesuatu.

Hanya itu.. _well, at least._

Kini TOP, Yuu, Tiffanny, Yoochun dan beberapa orang lainnya berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya karena hanya Yunho yang masih tersisa di sana.

"_Be careful_, Joongie~" suara serak itu akhirnya terdengar. Membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga terasa sakit pada Yoochun yang kini melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir itu. Seringaian yang seolah mencemooh dan mengejeknya. Membuat Jaejoong menggeram gemas.

"_I'm in front of you damn eyes! What are you looking at, heh?!"_

"APA?! Memangnya salah kalau aku melihat apapun yang ingin kulihat?!" emosi Jaejoong memuncak setelah ia melihat Yoochun yang seolah mengejeknya lagi dan Yunho yang bar-bar masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia semakin frustasi.

"Ck~ dan kau masih bisa berteriak-teriak seperti itu setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk menolongmu?"

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu Jung Yunho? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingat aku meminta tolong padamu dan kalau kau ingin menghajarku, kita lakukan secara _gentle man right here right now! Don't bossy around and showing off your arrogant face."_

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Masih berani mencoba untuk melarikan diri?" suara Yunho terdengar pelan namun begitu berbahaya. Bagai bisa beracun yang membunuh secara perlahan dan begitu mematikan. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut. Rasa jengkelnya pada Yunho tiba-tiba saja menguap mengudara terhempas hembusan angin malam entah kemana ketika Yunho tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia seolah terjatuh dari ujung tebing ketika ia sudah terpojok. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"A –aku sibuk." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu.

"Sibuk sampai kau berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini? Sudah tahu pengecut, masih berani keluar malam."

"Hey! Berhentilah mengataiku! Apa kau begitu dendam karena perkataanku di_ Ragnarok? Please be mature enough, I already have said sorry."_

"Di mana rumahmu?" Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan Jaejoong dari kurungan tangannya.

"Hah?" Jaejoong dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho menanyakan keberadaan rumahnya ketika ia sudah begitu serius dengan masalah mereka. Yunho selalu saja tidak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkannya dan selalu mengganti topik pembicaraan dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku?!" Yunho membentak tidak sabar. Membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu membentak seperti itu! Ish~ _Jinjja!"_ Emosi Jaejoong kembali tersulut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras ketika melihat tatapan mematikan itu lagi. " –rumahku dua blok dari gang ini." Lanjut Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat beruang yang ada di hadapannya semakin mengamuk.

"_Kajja."_

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja rumahmu, idiot! Oh, apa isi kepalamu hanya berisi labu saja?! Aish~! Tidak heran kalau kau begitu bodoh."

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti mengataiku?! Lagipula mau apa kau ke rumahku? Di rumahku tidak ada apa-apa untuk bisa kau jadikan barang sitaan. Kecuali kau mau mengambil kakak perempuanku, aku tidak keberatan."

"Cerewet. Berhenti bicara dan turuti saja kata-kataku." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah rumah Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi menghiraukan ucapannya. Mambuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gemas sambil mengumpat pelan ketika Yunho sudah berjalan duluan di hadapannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Selama 10 menit perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong, keduanya terjebak dalam kesunyian dan kebisuan. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berinisiatif untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Tapi Jaejoong lebih memilih keadaan seperti ini daripada mendengarkan Yunho berbicara yang tidak akan pernah absen untuk mengatainya. Ini jauh terasa lebih tenang dan tentram. Ia tidak perlu sia-sia mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menanggapi ucapan Yunho yang tajam dan kejam.

"Kau –ingin masuk dulu dan meminum teh?" tanya Jaejoong basa-basi walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menendang Yunho untuk menajuh dari rumahnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih memasang _poker face_-nya karena ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho lagi.

Nasihat orang tuanya selalu menempel dalam benaknya. Kebaikan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba untuk memberikan kebaikan dan mendapatkan balasan kebaikan juga 'kan?

"Oh ini rumahmu? Kecil sekali. Hanya sepertiga dari kamar anjingku." Ucapan Yunho membuat kepala Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Sabar.

"Jadi kau mau masuk dulu atau tidak?" desis Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum sabar pada Yunho.

Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho bergerak menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang tersenyum memaksa padanya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan ketika melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau seperti itu, wajahmu jauh terlihat lebih jelek lagi."

"AISH! Terserah kau saja!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi sambil berbalik dan berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Tidak mempedulikan Yunho lagi. Kesabarannya semakin menipis.

"Apa seperti itu sikapmu pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu, eh?"

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah. Ia menghitung sampai 5 sambil menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum begitu lebar pada Yunho kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapannya. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat radio rusak bernama Jung Yunho berhenti membuat emosinya meledak-ledak.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida Jung Yunho ssi."_ Ucap Jaejoong dalam bungkuknya dengan bahasa formal.

Jika sedang berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho, sepertinya harga diri seorang Kim Jaejoong menghilang entah kemana. Prinsipnya untuk tetap menjaga harga diri sepertinya hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Ia sudah melempar harga dirinya itu jauh-jauh ketika batinnya terasa begitu tersiksa secara emosional karena seseorang bernama Jung Yunho. Ia bisa gila.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara tawa Yunho. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika mendegar suara tawa itu. Suara tawa yang begitu berbeda dan belum pernah ia dengar. Terdengar begitu lepas dan renyah di kedua telinganya.

"_You know? You are just too cute in every ways."_ Ucap Yunho yang membuat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat. Rasanya terasa begitu panas hingga ke telinganya. Beruntung langit malam yang gelap menyamarkan rona merah itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Masuklah. Angin malam ini terasa cukup membunuh." Ucap Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Si mulut sadis Jung Yunho kini mengatakan kalimat yang terdengar begitu perhatian padanya? Tentu~ kebaikan akan di balas dengan kebaikan. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"_Well.. _terimakasih_."_ Jawab Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini terlalu canggung baginya.

"Begitu kau masuk ke dalam rumah, telepon aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya telepon!"

"Kenapa harus telepon kalau sekarang kau berdiri tepat di depan hidungku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran kenapa Yunho selalu menyuruhnya untuk menelpon. Memangnya ada topik yang bisa di ceritakan ketika ia menelponnya?

"Apa kau tuli?! Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menelpon, kau harus menelpon!" Yunho kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong menarik kembali pikirannya tentang Yunho yang terlihat manis ketika ia menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah karena angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin. Ia menyesal telah berpikir seperti itu. Beruang tetap saja seekor beruang meskipun mereka terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Terserah kau saja! Aish~! Tapi yang jelas aku tidak bisa menelponmu sekarang."

"Apa-apaan itu? Cari mati, eh?!"

"Aku tidak punya telepon rumah."

"Hah?! Ya Tuhan, maaf aku tidak tahu kau begitu miskin." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah datar ketika mengucapkan itu. Tentu ia mengatakan maaf, namun jelas sekali seringaian penuh dengan ejekan itu terlukis di bibirnya. Emosi Jaejoong kembali bergejolak di ubun-ubunnya.

"YA! Aku bisa menuntutmu atas penghinaanmu itu!"

"Masih ada ponsel! Jadi berhenti membuat alasan-alasan tidak berguna seperti itu."

"Aku belum membayar tagihan ponselku! Dan berhenti menghiraukan ucapanku seperti angin lalu!"

"Kau benar-benar cari mati?!"

"Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain 'mati' yang bisa kau ucapkan, hah?!" nafas Jaejoong terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Ia terengah-engah karena sudah berteriak-teriak seperti kingkong. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Berbicara dengan Jung Yunho benar-benar seperti berlari 10 km yang mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan energi.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Angin dingin berhembus semakin kencang. Jangan keluar malam-malam lagi kalau kau begitu pengecut."

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berbalik dan membuka pintu gerbang rumah ketika lagi-lagi Yunho merubah topik pembicaraan seperti ia membalikkan telapak tangan.

Begitu mudahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menelponku –"

" –iya, iya! Aku telepon!" ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang masih memunggunginya ketika ia masuk ke dalam halaman rumah kemudian berbalik kembali menatap Yunho.

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Yunho berpamitan. Namun ia masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih disana?"

"Aku harus memastikan kau selamat masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Jawaban Yunho yang spontan membuat tarikan di kedua ujung bibir Jaejoong hampir saja melengkungkan senyuman. Namun ia menahannya dan lebih memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Well.._ baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Yunho itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi dan tidak bisa ditebak dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan mudah. Ia selalu penuh kejutan. Terkadang sikapnya menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, kasar, dan tidak sopan, namun ada sisi manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan dari pewaris tunggal _kkapgae_ itu. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir, mungkin Yunho bukanlah orang jahat. Ia hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkan, dirasakan, dan diinginkannya dengan cara yang benar. Ia hanya menggunakan instingnya dengan cara memaksa seperti apa yang ia inginkan dan harapkan.

Dasar bar-bar. Pikir Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu, ia mengintip dari balik gorden di samping pintu rumah dan melihat punggung Yunho yang menjauhi rumahnya.

Tanpa sadar, tarikan di kedua ujung bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika menyadari bahwa Jung Yunho sudah mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

"_Well.. not that bad."_

_============= TBC =============_

UPDATE! WOHOOOOOOOO! xDDD seneng deh klo bsa apdet cepet gini 8D LOL

awalnya hari ini aku sibuk ngerjain progress report... tp karena berhubung akunya lg sakit mata, jadinya dari pada ga ngapa2in akhirnya memutuskan buat apdet aja.. soalnya udah apdet ini aku nya jg mau tidur :3 akunya ga bsa ngerjain tugas gara2 sakit mata *curcol* LOL

jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... makin penasaran ga ama ceritanya? hehehe xD

udah bsa dapet karakter dari masing2 castnya ga? gimme ur opinion

I read all of ur comments and that really made my day! thank you so much! I'm glad that u like my story X3 I love you all my beloved reader :)

thanks for ur support! thats really mean a lot to me! ;)

dan semoga untuk chapter 4 selanjutnya bsa cepet yah apdetnya 8D

reviews are very lovely~~~~! and thank you! *deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.**

**Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Four: "Why?"**_

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat berkerut-kerut seperti menahan amarah. Sedari tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Membuat Junsu yang kini memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyikat lantai kamar mandi karena –lagi-lagi mereka datang terlambat ke sekolah– khawatir dengan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Percayalah, orang diam yang menahan amarahnya seperti itu jauh lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan orang yang membanting-banting benda karena emosi. Hal itu yang membuat Junsu berinisiatif untuk menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Jae.. apa kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap wajah seram Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"…"

"Uhm.. Jae?"

"HAH!" Jaejoong mendengus keras sambil membanting gagang sikatnya ke atas lantai keramik yang menimbulkan suara gaungan dan membuat Junsu terperanjat kaget.

Jaejoong masih merasa sangat kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat uang tabungannya nyaris habis tak bersisa. Kalau ia bisa bertemu Yunho sekarang, ia ingin mematahkan leher itu sekarang juga.

"Si brengsek itu." Desis Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu tajam. Membuat Junsu menelan ludah perlahan ketika melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang mengerikan.

"_Nugu?"_

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si beruang bar-bar –Jung Yunho?! Aish!" Jaejoong masih beringsut kesal gara-gara kejadian semalam.

"Heeee? Apa dia mencarimu lagi? Apa kau bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Junsu penasaran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jaejoong, karena terakhir yang ia ingat, Jaejoong masih terlihat 'normal' ketika berbicara dengannya di telepon.

"_I think I'm going crazy!" _Jaejoong berteriak frustasi.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Boa _nuna~~~~_ tolong pinjam ponselmu sebentaaaar saja?" Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kepala sambil menunduk dan memohon pada kakak perempuannya yang masih terbangun dan memainkan laptop di atas meja belajarnya meskipun sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.10 AM. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memohon kepada kakak perempuannya itu karena meminjam ponsel orang tuanya di tengah malam seperti ini, akan membuatnya kehilangan uang jajan selama sebulan dan ceramah panjang dari _appa_ nya.

Boa melirik adik laki-lakinya yang kini berlutut di samping kursi belajar yang sedang didudukinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkungkan sebuah seringaian.

"Jadi.. kau mau membelikan tas _Channel_ itu?"

"Aish~! Aku tidak menelpon Changmin. Ini telepon lokal dan sangat–sangat penting." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Boa yang sedang menatapnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pembantu yang meminta ampun kepada majikannya. Harga dirinya benar-benar sudah menguap mengudara entah kemana setelah ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho itu.

"Siapa yang akan kau telepon kalau bukan Changmin tengah malam begini? Ah –! Jangan katakan kalau kau akan menelpon perempuan-perempuan berisik itu yang selau menganggapmu sebagai pangeran mereka? Hahaha~ jangan membuatku tertawa Kim Jaejoong." Boa tertawa mengejek sambil mengacak rambut _black-maroon_ Jaejoong dengan gemas. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal.

"Bukan –!"

"Lalu?"

"Uhm.. seseorang yang.. cukup penting."

"Ck~ siapa yang kau anggap penting kalau bukan dirimu sendiri, huh?"

"_Nuna_ mau meminjamkannya atau tidak?" Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Kesal karena Boa lagi-lagi dan selalu menggodanya.

"Baiklah~" jawab Boa sambil mengambil ponselnya yang membuat senyum Jaejoong terlihat merekah. Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan hendak mengambil ponsel flip berwarna ungu itu. Namun Boa menarik tangannya menjauhi tangan Jaejoong.

"Belikan aku _scraf Hermes_ edisi _spring _tahun ini."

"Astaga _nuna!_ Apa kau ingin memeras satu-satunya adikmu ini?" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi dengan sifat Boa yang terkenal sangat pelit dan kapitalis.

"Hey –! Kau pikir aku mendapatkan uang semudah kau merengek pada _omma_ dan _appa?!_ Aku bekerja _part time _pagi dan malam sambil berkuliah juga untuk membiayai kebutuhanku sendiri. Tidak seperti kau si anak manja yang menyebalkan." Balas Boa sengit. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Merasa kalah jika kakak perempuannya sudah berkata seperti itu.

"_How much?"_

"_Just 60.000 won."_

"_Are you freaking insane?!"_ Jaejoong memekik ngeri. Hanya sebuah _scraf_ tapi mampu membunuh dompetnya dalam sekejap mata.

Boa menghembuskan nafas sambil melirik Jaejoong tajam dari sudut matanya. Ia juga sebenarnya merasa tidak tega, namun ia hanya senang untuk menjahili dan menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu terlihat manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan ketika sedang frustasi seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut-kerut dengan bibir merah cherry yang dikerucutkan. Percayalah, ia sangat senang sekali memiliki adik seperti Jaejoong.

Ingatkan Boa kalau semasa kecilnya, ia memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti boneka hidup yang menggemaskan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi dan selalu mau jika di perintah olehnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan memanggilnya _'nuna_ yaah~~~'dengan wajah yang begitu lugu dan polos. Membuat Boa merindukan masa kecilnya itu.

"_Okay, fine._ 50:50. Kau hanya perlu memberiku setengah dari harganya. _30.000 won will do._ Ini penawaran terakhir, _yes take my phone, no pelase just leave and don't disturb me with your annoying voice."_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir. Ia harus menipiskan dompetnya hanya untuk menelpon Jung Yunho? Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa juga ia mau repot-repot melakukan itu?

"_Well, fine."_ Jawab Jaejoong menyerah. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Yunho nanti. Ia merasa, hidupnya tidak akan tentram jika ia tidak menelpon Yunho sekarang. Yunho sudah seperti radio tua yang rusak baginya.

Boa tersenyum menyeringai. Ia memberikan ponsel _flip_ ungunya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponsel itu. Jaejoong sudah berbalik dan hendak untuk berjalan keluar kamar serba ungu dan _pink_ itu, namun suara Boa tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Kim Jaejoong? Kau telepon di sini, di kamarku. Jadi aku bisa mengontrol waktunya." Perintah Boa yang membuat Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya frustasi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sabar. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei renda berwarna putih yang terasa empuk itu. Membuat Boa melemparkan penghapusnya pada Jaejoong karena membuat ranjangnya berdecit seperti akan rubuh. Jaejoong menghiraukan Boa yang memarahinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku celana trainingnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol angka di ponsel.

Sudah terdengar nada sambung ketika Jaejoong menghubungi nomor itu. Namun, setelah sebanyak 10 kali nada tunggu, ia tersambungkan dengan operator. Membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia me-_redial_ nomor itu dan menunggu hingga nada sambung kedua sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu terangkat.

"Ha –"

" –_Nugu ya?"_ ucapan Jaejoong terputus. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata 'halo' secara sempurna namun suara baritone itu sudah memotongnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras dari balik telepon.

"Ini aku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku siapa?!"

"Aish! Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" urat-urat Jaejoong kembali menegang.

"Jaejoong siapa?!"

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, aku tutup teleponnya!"

"Apa?! Suaramu tidak jelas!"

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya ketika suara baritone Yunho terdengar begitu bising karena suara dentuman musik yang begitu keras. Sepertinya Yunho masih berada di _Mirotic Club._

Dasar bar-bar. Pikir Jaejoong jengkel sendiri.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong yang 'mencacimu' di _Ragnarok." _Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. " –kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku tutup teleponnya." Lanjutnya sebal.

"Ah~ iya Si Kepala Labu! Ya, besok saja kau telepon lagi. Di sini terlalu bising, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas."

Jaejoong memukul-mukul bantal yang ada di sampingnya dengan kesal ketika ia mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, lalu kenapa ia dipaksa untuk menelponnya saat itu juga dimana Yunho sedang berada di tempat yang begitu bising?!

"_May God bless you,_ Jung Yunho." Jaejoong mendoakan Yunho sambil mengurut dadanya menahan emosi.

"Apa?! Kau mengatakan apa?! Sudahlah, besok saja kau telepon lagi jam 12 siang!"

"APA?! Kenapa aku harus menelponmu lagi?!" Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dengan sekali hentakan dan berteriak emosi. Membuat Boa yang serius dengan situs cari jodoh kini menatap adik laki-lakinya penasaran.

"Pokoknya telepon saja!"

"Kenapa tidak kau yang menelponku?!"

"Aku tunggu kau jam 12 siang, kalau tidak, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, kepala labu!"

"#$A %S#FKJ%G^D!"

Bahasa Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa dimengerti lagi. Rasanya ia ingin membanting ponsel itu, tapi ia tersadar bahwa Boa sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat berkerut kesal karena Yunho yang begitu menjengkelkan. Namun kerutan di wajahnya perlahan menghilang ketika ia mendengar suara perempuan di sebrang telepon dan Yunho berbicara pada perempuan itu. Terdengar seperti sebuah perdebatan. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam mendengarkan perbincangan mereka yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Hingga akhirnya ia disadarkan oleh teriakan Yunho yang seperti akan menghancurkan gendang telinganya.

"YA! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?! Besok siang jam 12 siang kau harus menelponku!" suara teriakan itu kini berganti menjadi suara _**'tuuuuut~'**_ yang panjang. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia menatap layar LCD nya untuk memastikan bahwa Yunho benar–benar memutuskan sambungan telepon dan manik matanya yang hitam menatap detik waktu panggilan yang memang sudah berhenti.

"Jae, _nugu yah?"_ tanya Boa masih menatap Jaejoong yang kini terlihat seperti orang kebingungan sambil menatap ponsel ungunya. Membuat kening Boa berkerut samar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada adik laki-lakinya itu. Menelpon seseorang di tengah malam seperti ini dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Boa kemudian kembali menatap ponsel ungu yang ada di genggamana tangannya. Ia seolah tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"_Ass hole!"_

_***End of flashback**_

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan prihatin yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk _black noodle_ yang tidak ia makan sedari tadi. Butuh waktu setengah hari bagi Jaejoong untuk menceritakan semua yang di alaminya kemarin malam kepada Junsu. Di mulai dari ketika ia menelpon Changmin di _box _telepon, bertemu dengan pria paruh baya yang mesum, _geng Shine_ yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia yang terjebak berdua saja dengan Yunho, dan bagaimana ia merasa jengkel ketika menelpon Yunho yang tidak membicarakan apapun selain berteriak-teriak lalu membuat uang 30.000 won nya melayang ke tangan Boa begitu saja. Rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik kepala Yunho dengan sumpit alumunium yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan menelponnya sekarang?" tanya Junsu sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. Jaejoong melirik Junsu dari sudut matanya.

"Cih~ biarkan saja si idiot itu. Kepalaku masih berdenyut sakit gara-gara dia." Gumam Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau Yunho datang kemari lagi? Atau mungkin ia datang ke rumahmu? Dan bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan denganmu? Kau tahu.. dia benar-benar bisa mela –_"_

" –aish~! Junsu yah! Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya. Jadi berhentilah mengingatkanku." Jaejoong mengerang frustasi sambil mendorong pelan mangkuk berisi _black noodle_ yang sedari tadi hanya ia mainkan dengan sumpit untuk menjauh dari hadapannya. Selera makannya semakin menghilang.

"_Well.._ baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam 1." Ucap Junsu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Namun setelahnya, ia memekik terkejut.

"APA?! Jam 1?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Jaejoong yang kini terlihat panik. Ia melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya dan menekan tombol-tombol angka itu seperti sudah hapal di luar kepala. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar erangan kesal dari bibir merah cherry itu.

"_Damn!_ Aku lupa belum membayar tagihan ponselku." Gerutu Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu tertawa _'eu~kyang~kyang~' _melihat Jaejoong yang kalang kabut karena seseorang bernama Jung Yunho. Sungguh, pribadi Jaejoong yang narsis, menyebalkan, dan kadang kekanak-kanakan itu seolah sirna begitu saja.

"_You better shut your dolphin mouth up and gimme your damn phone!"_ desis Jaejoong melirik Junsu tajam dari sudut matanya dan mengambil ponsel Junsu yang tergeletak di atas meja kantin. Junsu membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya, karena pemandangan seperti ini pemandangan yang sangat langka. Jaejoong yang panik dan terlihat sangat.. lucu. Junsu lagi-lagi tertawa _'eu~kyang~kyang'_ ketika melihat wajah panik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong buru-buru menekan nomor ponsel Yunho dan meletakan _iphone _Junsu di telinga kanannya.

"YA Kim Junsu! Berhenti tertawa, _you duckbutt!"_ lengking Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu yang masih tertawa dengan suara lumba-lumbanya tanpa menyadari bahwa sambungan teleponnya sudah tersambung dengan Yunho.

"_**Nuguya?!"**_

"Oh –" Jaejoong dibuat terdiam ketika mendengar suara baritone yang terdengar jengkel di telinganya. " –uh, ini aku, Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong masih menatap Junsu tajam untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"_**Jung Yunho! Jangan terima telepon di saat jam pelajaran!" **_

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara teriakan di sebrang telepon. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari ia menelpon Yunho ketika dirinya sedang berada di dalam kelas.

"_**Dasar idiot! Kenapa kau baru menelponku sekarang?! Sudah kubilang telepon jam 12 siang! Bukan jam 1! "**_ suara Yunho menggelegar seperti petir di gendang telinganya.

"Hey –! Jam 12 aku masih berada di dalam kelas!" Jaejoong berusaha membela dirinya.

"_**Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Jam 12 sudah waktunya jam istirahat!"**_

"Kau pikir jam istirahat sekolah kita sama, hah?!"

"_**Jung Yunho!"**_suara itu terdengar lagi. Sepertinya guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas. Membuat Jaejoong bingung antara harus menutup telepon itu atau tidak. Ia menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat. Lagipula, ia juga tidak tahu jika jam istirahat mereka memang berbeda.

"_**Just shut up! Can you see that I'm still on the phone?!"**_

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar dengan kedua mata yang membelalak ketika mendengar suara teriakan Yunho yang berteriak pada gurunya. _Seriously?_

"_**Kau pikir kau sedang berada di mana Jung Yunho?! YA!"**_

"_**Gara-gara kau, Lee si botak memarahiku!"**_ ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Yunho pada gurunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu –maaf." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meminta maaf. Ia masih terlalu _shock_ dengan sikap Yunho yang menurutnya memang sangatlah bar-bar.

"_**Kau sudah tertidur di jam pelajaranku, dan sekarang kau berani mengangkat telepon?!"**_ suara guru yang kesal itu masih terdengar.

"_**AAAWW! Jangan memukul kepalaku!"**_ teriak Yunho terdengar kesal ketika guru itu sepertinya memukul kepala Yunho dengan penggaris kayu. Jaejoong pernah mengalaminya karena ketahuan tertidur di kelas dan _well,_ yah itu terasa sakit. Tapi, bukan itu poinnya. Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat terdiam ketika mendengar pertengkaran sengit antara Yunho dan gurunya.

"_**Kau ini benar-benar pembawa masalah! Kita bertemu saja di tempat kemarin setelah pulang sekolah."**_ Jaejoong seolah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya ketika Yunho kembali berbicara dengannya di telepon. Ucapan Yunho membuat kening Jaejoong mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Dimana?"

"_**Pokoknya di sana!" **_

"Di sana itu dimana?!"

"_**YA JUNG YUNHO! Matikan ponselnya!"**_

"YA!" lengking Jaejoong ketika ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus. Membuat Jaejoong kini menatap layar _touchscreen_ itu dengan mulut menganga lebar tidak percaya.

"Jae?" tanya Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling kantin ketika puluhan pasang mata menatap ke meja mereka. Junsu hanya meringis pelan ketika menyadari tatapan mata itu memang tertuju pada mereka –lebih tepatnya pada Jaejoong yang tadi berteriak-teriak seperti di pasar ketika sedang menelpon Yunho.

"Junsu, aku butuh aspirin." Bisik Jaejoong menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi kemudian menghela nafas perlahan sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya perlahan terangkat dan jari-jarinya mengurut pangkal hidung kemudian menuju keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan lalu ia menghitung sampai 10 dalam benaknya.

Sabar.

"_Uhm.. well.. waeyo?"_ tanya Junsu berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan meledak. Kepalanya sudah seperti mengepulkan asap. _Well,_ tidak juga. Hanya saja, ia seperti melihat kepulan asap itu jika dilihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Dia pikir aku ini seorang mentalis yang bisa membaca pikirannya yang rusak itu? Junsu yaaahh~ dosa apa yang kuperbuat hingga aku harus terjebak bersama orang sinting bernama Jung Yunho? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia lagi hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan keingintahuan. Membuat Junsu hanya bisa meringis pelan melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya_. _Bicaranya sudah mulai ngawur.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya 'di sana'. Aku tidak tahu 'di sana' yang dia maksud itu dimana. Dia pikir aku bisa membaca pikirannya? Sekarang kepalaku berdenyut sakit memikirkan tempat 'di sana'. Apa mungkin dia ingin bertemu denganku di neraka? Oh ya Tuhan~ begitu cepatnya kau mengambil nyawaku, makhluk ciptaan-Mu yang paling sempurna ini. Ak –"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika Junsu membanjur wajahnya dengan sebotol air putih dingin. Membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika merasakan sensasi segar dan dingin yang seolah menampar wajahnya.

"_Earth Jae, earth." _Ucap Junsu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang basah karena air.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang sedang tersenyum padanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia seperti melihat malaikat.

"_Ne –ne."_ jawab Jaejoong masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil menerima tisu yang disodorkan Junsu padanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan dengan tisu itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika menyadari wajahnya yang basah.

Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukan Junsu padanya, jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Junsu kesal.

"_Just what the hell do you think you are doing, duckbutt?!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Junsu sambil menyandarkan punggung pada _box_ telepon yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih beringsut tidak jelas. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek."

"Gara-gara kau baju seragamku basah dan aku harus mengenakan jaket dan _training_ olahraga! _It's freaking school training, do you see that?!"_

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan baju olahraga kita. Lebih baik daripada telanjang 'kan?" jawab Junsu setelah ia menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki kemudian kembali menatap wajahnya yang masih berkerut kesal.

"_You duckbutt!_ Kau bilang tidak ada yang salah? Biar kuberitahu apa yang salah dengan _training_ olahraga sekolah kita. _The color! The color is freaking GREEN! Light green for more detail! It's make me look like a faggot frog! Don't you see that is really wrong, do you?!"_ Jaejoong histeris sambil menarik-narik jaket olahraga yang dikenakannya dan menunjukkannya pada Junsu. Junsu tertawa lumba-lumba melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Eu~kyang~kyang~ kau berlebihan~ Lagipula, selama kita bersekolah di sana dan mengenakan baju olahraga itu kau tidak pernah histeris dan komplain sampai seperti ini. Yah, meskipun kau selalu menggerutu tidak jelas ketika mengenakan _training _sekolah."

"Oh ayolah Junsu, _thinks smart!_ Semua orang di sekolah mengenakan pakaian yang sama, tentu mereka tidak akan merasa aneh! Dan apa kau pikir di tempat umum seperti ini mereka tidak akan berpikir bahwa selera _fashion_ku sangatlah buruk?! Demi Tuhan, ini hijau!" Jaejoong semakin histeris sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya menahan malu ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Junsu hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja kelakuannya. Jaejoong menjadi mudah panik, mudah kesal, mudah marah, mudah emosi, dan mudah histeris semenjak ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. _But well _ya~ Junsu tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya pada perubahan sikapnya itu, tapi ini juga karena Yunho yang selalu menindasnya.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak seperti kera. Apa kau ingin semakin malu karena sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan baju nyentrikmu dan sekarang dengan teriakan-teriakanmu juga?"

"Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu!" Jaejoong masih histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Junsu karena kesal.

"Aish~! Terserah kau saja! Aku jadi menyesal karena mau menemanimu bertemu dengan ketua _geng _yang paling ditakuti di seluruh Korea!" Junsu menjadi kesal ketika Jaejoong masih kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. " –menyingkirlah sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini dan membiarkanmu di mangsa makhluk buas itu sendirian!" ancam Junsu pada Jaejoong yang kini menghentikan gerakan mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"_So mean."_

"_Eiii~ quit that your annoying pout! Doesn't work for me!"_ ucap Junsu sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaejoong di bahunya.

Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia kini berdiri di samping Junsu sambil menunduk dan menendang-nendang debu tak kasat mata di atas trotoar dengan kaki kanannya secara perlahan. Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari sudut matanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang merajuk seperti bocah.

_Surely, Jaejoong is the cutest one. _

"Kau yakin di sini tempat yang dimaksud Yunho?" tanya Junsu memastikan lagi sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketika tadi ia belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bertemu dengan si radio rusak itu hanya di 3 tempat _–Red Carpet,_ sekolah, dan di sini. _Red Carpet_ –rasanya tidak mungkin ia memikirkan tempat seperti salon. Sekolah –kalau memang di sana, aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi –tapi sepertinya juga bukan. Jadi, tempat ini tempat terakhir yang bisa kujadikan pilihan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke _box_ telepon dengan perlahan dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang masih meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh dan penasaran. Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_Just what the hell is wrong with your clothes? BUAHAHAHA~"_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa yang serak begitu pecah di kerumunan orang-orang. Jaejoong dan Junsu menolehkan kepala mereka menatap dua orang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya. Keduanya terlihat masih mengenakan seragam _SHS Sang_ yang terkenal itu.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya kesal ketika melihat Yoochun yang tertawa seperti orang gila sambil menunjuknya dengan telunjuk kanan. Membuat Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya ikut menertawakannya juga, meskipun hanya terlihat sebuah seringaian di bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja, seringaian itu terlihat sangat menjengkelkan di mata Jaejoong.

"Kau bawa temanmu juga, eh?" tanya Yunho berusaha menahan tawa sambil mendekati keduanya dan memperhatikan Junsu dari ujung kepala landaknya hingga ujung kaki. Membuat Junsu bergerak tidak nyaman ketika di tatap seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Kau benar, tatapan matanya seolah akan melelehkanmu dengan lasernya." Bisik Junsu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_I told you so!"_ balas Jaejoong berbisik juga.

"Kau bawa temanmu juga, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa temanku?" jawab Jaejoong cepat ketika ia ingat kalau Yunho tidak suka jika mengulang perkataan dan ketika pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

"Dia orang yang bersamamu ketika kau melarikan diri dari sekolahmu itu 'kan? Hahaha~ aku ingat bagaimana lengkingannya yang seperti lumba-lumba ketika kami memojokannya. Wajahnya terlihat lucu ketika memeluk tasnya begitu erat~~ Pipinya yang _chubby _berkedut-kedut karena ketakutan~" suara serak itu lagi-lagi terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong dan juga Junsu melirik kesal padanya.

"YA! Aku tidak melengking seperti lumba-lumba dan pipiku tidak berkedut!" Junsu tidak terima ia dikatakan seperti itu oleh orang asing.

"Hey, sudahlah." Ucap Yunho menghentikan Yoochun yang akan membalas ucapan Junsu. Yoochun akhirnya hanya terkekeh pelan yang membuat Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau, ponsel _**Iphone 5**_ ku disita. Kubilang telepon jam 12, kenapa kau baru menelponku jam 1?!" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika ia teringat kejadian tadi di kelas dimana ponselnya kini di sita begitu saja oleh Lee _songsaenim_ gara-gara ia menerima telepon dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan ketika ia mendengar Yunho menekankan merek ponselnya. Seperti ingin menyombongkan dirinya. Astaga, sepertinya ada yang salah pada otak Yunho. Pikir Jaejoong merasa takjub dengan sikap dan sifat pewaris tunggal _kkapgae_ yang menurutnya sangatlah kekanak-kanakan seperti bocah.

"Aku tidak tanya dan aku tidak peduli." Jawab Jaejoong menyeringai sambil menatap Yunho penuh kemenangan. Membuat Yunho berdesis pelan tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban dingin seperti itu dari Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong tajam –dan tidak disangka-sangka, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam masing-masing mata lawan.

Yunho berdecak pelan ketika melihat keberanian Jaejoong.

"_I bet you already know who I am, but you are really have a nerve for saying that to me."_

"_Whatever Jung Yunho. I know that you are just a brat who loves for messing around with people. This world is not yours, so I can say whatever I want to say."_ Jawab Jaejoong semakin sengit.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan melihat keberanian Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat menegang seperti menahan amarahnya ketika seseorang berani melawannya seperti itu.

Junsu menyikut Jaejoong dengan sikut kanannya ketika menyadari tatapan mengerikan Yunho. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat tatapan Yunho yang seperti ingin mencabik mereka.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu dan mengatakan hal paling gila padanya?_ The freaking only heir of the stongest kkapgae leader in this land?!"_ bisik Junsu mencubit gemas pinggang Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"_Iiish~! I really can't help! Whenever I see his face, I wanna beat him up to the pulp, but I know I can't! Yes, I'm going crazy because of him!"_ balas Jaejoong berbisik pelan pada Junsu yang sepertinya terlihat ketakutan dan panik.

"_Well, easy hyung~ no need to be that tense. Don't you think he is kinda cute? With black maroon hair which make him looks sexy~ but fail because of his green shirt?"_ ucap Yoochun berusaha meredakan suasananya. Menenangkan Yunho yang sepertinya ingin menghancurkan Jaejoong seperti bubur. Yoochun kembali menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya kemudian berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa menegang.

"Yea~ dia terlihat sangat lucu seperti _kappa."_ Ucap Yunho menanggapi sambil tersenyum menyeringai membalas Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan wajahnya kesal.

Jaejoong sudah ingin membalas ucapan Yunho ketika ia merasakan cubitan Junsu dipinggangnya lagi. Memberinya sinyal untuk tidak mengatakan hal gila yang akan mengancam keselamatan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sampai-sampai kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak terpancing lagi. Ia butuh aspirinnya sekarang.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Jawab Yunho sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuat kepanikan di wajah Jaejoong langsung terlihat begitu jelas.

"Heee? Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong mulai panik ketika Yunho mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang ia tidak tahu kemana. Berharap bukan sebuah gudang bawah tanah tak terpakai dimana tersimpan alat-alat pembunuhan yang kejam dan mengerikan yang bisa membelah tengkorak kepalanya, mengoyak isi perutnya dan mencongkel matanya. Jaejoong membelalakan mata horror ketika membayangkannya. Oke, itu sangat mengerikan.

"Suatu tempat yang akan membuatmu lupa daratan." Jawab Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tertawa menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah ketakutan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Yunho menggerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya mengindikasikan pada Jaejoong dan Junsu bahwa mereka harus ikut. Yoochun terkekeh di samping Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yunho mengintimidasi Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap untuk menyeretnya dan mengikuti Yunho.

"Kau dengar itu _hyung?_ _'aku tidak mau ikut~'_ Hahaha~ wajahnya terlihat lucu ketika mengatakan itu. Pipinya lagi-lagi berkedut karena ketakutan~" Ucap Yoochun sambil berbalik kembali dan berjalan mendekati Junsu. Junsu semakin merapatkan dirinya pada _box _telepon.

"Ka –kau! Pipiku tidak berkedut! Apa kau tidak tahu suaramu jauh lebih lucu dan aneh! Jadi berhentilah berbicara!" balas Junsu tanpa sadar. Ia tersulut emosi ketika seseorang mengatainya seperti itu. Ia benci ketika orang mulai mengejeknya karena pipinya yang_ chubby._

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan suaraku? Kau tahu? Semua wanita tergila-gila dengan suaraku. Hhhmm~~~" Yoochun mengeluarkan suara _husky_ nya yang seksi. Membuat Junsu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar suara _husky_ itu.

"Coba saja kau rekam sendiri! Dengarkan betapa anehnya suaramu! Kau pikir itu seksi? Hahaha~ jangan buat aku tertawa." Balas Junsu lagi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia sekarang bisa mengerti perasaan Jaejoong yang selalu di tindas oleh Yunho karena sekarang ia begitu kesal dan jengkel pada Yoochun yang selalu tertawa mengejeknya –_and he really can't help it either. _Membuatnya ingin berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga. Ya Tuhan~

Yoochun mengulum lidah sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Junsu dari atas hingga bawah kemudian kembali menatap wajah _chubby_ itu lagi. Ia tersenyum menyeringai yang membuat Junsu bergidig ngeri melihat seringaian itu.

"Le –lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Junsu untuk menyelamatkannya kemudian menarik lengan Yunho untuk pergi. Namun setelahnya, Jaejoong terperanjat kaget ketika Yunho menghempaskan lengannya begitu kasar.

"_Don't touch!"_ bentak Yunho hingga membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kini memperhatikan mereka berempat. Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya bisa terdiam sampai menahan nafas ketika merasakan aura Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka disentuh orang! Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja. Tidak perlu sampai menyentuhku." Ucap Yunho lagi sambil menyapu rambut coklat kemerahannya ke belakang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Ia sedikit frustasi ketika Jaejoong menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak dan menakutinya seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia masih belum bisa terbebas dari masa lalu yang membelenggunya. Ia masih takut jika di sentuh oleh orang.

"Ma –maaf." Cicit Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong seperti naik _jet coaster_ ketika sedang bersama Yunho. Terkadang ia merasa kesal dan ingin marah, namun dalam hitungan detik ia akan merasa ketakutan ketika Yunho membentak dan menatapnya seperti itu. Setelahnya ia akan merasa kesal lagi, kemudian ketakutan seperti anak anjing. _Looping _–seperti lingkaran setan yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tertunduk dan tertutup poninya yang panjang.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Junsu yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dan menemaninya. Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong seperti memberikan kekuatan padanya bahwa ia ada di sana bersamanya. Walaupun ia pun merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Di tahan saja kalau kau ingin menyentuhku." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Jaejoong dan yang lainnya.

Manik mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong menatap punggung tegap dan bahu lebar Yunho. Ia terus menatapnya dalam kerumunan orang yang mulai menenggelamkannya dalam lautan manusia. Membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

_Why?_

_================ TBC =================_

__NB (please read):

1st. Please, I beg you for read the **'disclaimer'** first before you ask me a thing, because that **'disclaimer'** is not just a display.. but all information about this ff is on there.

2nd. Please read my note in the end of story because sometime, I give you some infomations about the ff that I forgot to inform you in disclaimer

3rd. I know that sometime my note in the end of story is mostly just a crap.. but I didnt write unnecessary thing either

4th. Yes.. this ff is based on manhwa that I read.. the title is "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon *but idk the korean name* (I already write it on disclaimer) and yes.. I told you in the very 1st chapter that manhwa was also had the k–movie version but I forgot the title. But now I remember it. The title "He Was So Cool" which also based on manhwa by Guiyeon.

5th. So I hope my blabbering would make everything clear enough ^^ kay?

6th. Thank you for all your reviews! :) really, I was surprised that the reviews were already hit 100 in just 3 chapter! *yuhuuuuuu* xDDD

you just dont have any idea how happy I am :') #sobs

so I hope this update will make you even more love this ff ;D and the reviews are really lovely!

*pst*I update today because your reviews make me want to update this ff everyday xD*pst*

so, make my mood in good mood state, kay? :D

thank you my beloved reader! #huggles


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous?

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 11 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Five: "Jealous?"**_

Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat 8 botol soju, 6 botol bir, 4 botol wine dan 10 botol soda berada di atas meja VVIP yang mereka duduki. Ia sudah dibuat terdiam ketika tadi ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _Mirotic Bar_ bersama Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia berpikir, Yunho cukuplah gila untuk pergi ke sebuah bar –yang bahkan belum buka di siang hari seperti ini dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah –dan sekarang ia yakin bahwa Yunho memang gila ketika ia melihat pesanannya di atas meja.

"Apa kau yang memesan ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang duduk di kursi setengah lingkaran. Ia duduk tepat di samping kirinya, sedangkan Junsu duduk di samping kanannya tepat di ujung kursi. Jarak Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga. Ia tetap masih menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki bar-bar itu sebelum ia dijadikan dendeng.

"Apa kau lihat ada pengunjung lain di tempat ini? Gunakanlah otakmu sekali-kali dengan bijak." jawab Yunho mengatai Jaejoong karena menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu padanya. Lagi-lagi wajah Jaejoong terlihat berkerut kesal karena perkataan Yunho.

"Maksudku –siapa yang akan meminum ini semua?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk botol minuman satu persatu.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan mengerlingkan matanya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku, kau, dia, dan dia." Jawab Yunho sambil menujuk Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun dengan dagunya. Membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menatap Yunho dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"KAU GILA?!" lengking Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak Yunho.

Mereka bisa mati kalau terlalu banyak minum. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan karena seharian ini ia tidak berselera makan. Terimakasih kepada Jung Yunho yang membuat seluruh selera makannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berani meminumnya? Ck~ apa perlu kupesankan teh susu untukmu dan temanmu itu?" ucapan Yunho lagi-lagi membuat kepala Jaejoong berdenyut sakit ketika emosi semakin terasa hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Ia menatap sinis Yunho dari sudut matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menghapus seringaian menyebalkan itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dasar bar-bar! Batin Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Ia tidak terima diejek seperti itu.

"Hey _chubby~_ kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sudah mengompol di kursimu, eh?" tanya Yoochun terkekeh pelan pada Junsu yang sedari tadi diam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Junsu melirik Yoochun kesal. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoochun terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang kusut dan tidak mau diam. Namun ia tidak akan terpancing lagi dengan ucapan–ucapan Yoochun.

Junsu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sambil menghitung sampai 10 dalam benaknya. Ia berusaha menenangkan emosi yang tersulut di dalam tubuhnya.

Sabar.

"Jae, apa kau sudah menelpon Minnie?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong dan menghiraukan Yoochun yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"Minnie? Aku sudah menelponnya kemarin 'kan?"

"Ah~ sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu karena sepanjang hari ini kau menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek. Tadi pagi ia menelponku dan ia bilang padaku agar kau menelponnya hari ini."

"He? Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat penting sekali sampai-sampai ia menelponmu untuk menyuruhku menelponnya." Tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut bahkan ia sampai lupa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam tepat di sampingnya.

"Itu karena peraturan bodohmu yang melarang Minnie untuk menelponmu ketika ia berada di sana." Jawab Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya.

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Junsu dan Jaejoong tentang seseorang yang ia dengar bernama 'Minnie'. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika mendengar nama yang terasa begitu asing dan aneh di telinganya. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan mengambil sebotol _bir _lalu menuangkan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan itu ke dalam gelas kristal kecil berisi es batu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hey _hyung,_ siapa orang yang mereka maksud? Sepertinya orang penting." Bisik Yoochun pada Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu bergerak menatap Yoochun yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"_Molla._ Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Membuat Yoochun hanya mendengus pelan merasa bosan dengan tanggapan dingin Yunho. Ia berharap, Yunho melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

Meskipun Yunho mengatakan ia tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran itu masih menyelimutinya. Manik matanya kembali bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan 'dunia' nya sendiri dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu antusias ketika membicarakan 'Minnie' dengan Junsu. Membuat Yunho meminum cairan berwarna kuning keemasan itu dengan sekali tegak.

'**TAK' **

Tanpa sadar, ia menggigit kesal es batu yang tadi diminumnya bersama _bir _ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan nama 'Minnie' terus menerus.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan padamu, ia hanya menitip pesan itu padaku." Junsu masih menceritakan perbincangannya tadi pagi dengan Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Oh~ baiklah, sepertinya memang sangat penting sekali sampai–sampai ia menelponmu dan menyuruhku untuk menelponnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong semakin penasaran. " –Aku akan menelponnya sekarang." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas. Namun ketika ia teringat ia tidak bisa melakukan panggilan, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu dengan wajah memelas dan senyum lebar yang terlihat begitu polos. Junsu memutar kedua bola mata dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau berani menelpon 'pacarmu' itu ketika kau bersama calon mempelaimu, eh?" tanya Yoochun memanas-manasi. Ia berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak menjadi makanan anjing liar di luar sana ketika Yunho hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Ucapan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mengerlingkan mata menatap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu lagi.

"_Well,_ kalau begitu aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri bersiap untuk keluar dan menelpon Changmin. Seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan dingin Yunho ketika Changmin menjadi prioritas utama baginya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menelpon 'Minnie' disini." Suara baritone Yunho kini terdengar. Membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu menatap Yunho dengan hati–hati. Mencoba menebak apa yang ada sedang dipikirkannya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kurasa.. tidak. Lebih baik aku menelponnya diluar. Aku takut mengganggumu." Jawab Jaejoong bersiap untuk meninggalkan meja ketika suara Yunho menghentikannya.

"Kubilang aku tidak keberatan kau menelponnya disini. Bagian mana dari kalimat itu yang tidak kau mengerti, eh?" desis Yunho terdengar begitu berbahaya. Membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kembali duduk di kursinya dengan patuh. Manik matanya melirik Yunho yang kembali menuangkan sebotol bir ke dalam gelas kristalnya dengan tenang meskipun atmosfer di sekelilingnya tiba–tiba saja terasa begitu mengerikan.

Ini menarik. Pikir Yoochun berdecak pelan melihat Yunho yang seperti ini.

Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap Junsu yang juga sedang menatapnya, kemudian matanya kembali bergerak menatap Yunho yang duduk di samping kirinya. Namun sepertinya Yunho terlalu fokus dengan gelas bir yang sedang dipegangnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas perlahan sambil menekan nomor telepon untuk menghubungi Changmin.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Minnie ah~" sapa Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibir merah cherry nya ketika teleponnya sudah tersambung dengan Changmin.

"'Minnie ah~'" suara serak itu tiba-tiba terdengar lagi ketika Yoochun meniru gaya bicara Jaejoong yang bermaksud mengejeknya kemudian ia tertawa keras. Jaejoong mendengus sebal pada Yoochun yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti kera sirkus yang tidak mau diam.

Jaejoong menghiraukan Yoochun yang bertingkah seperti kera tidak tahu malu dan menghiraukan tatapan mengerikan dari Yunho. Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menelpon Changmin, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan terbebas dari Yunho. Ia takut ia tidak sempat menelpon Changmin jika mengingat tagihan ponselnya belum di bayar, nuna-nya yang pelit, dan –kemungkinan menelpon Changmin di telepon umum lagi –membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat jika ia harus mengulang kejadian kemarin malam. Toh, Yunho juga tidak protes dan menyuruhnya untuk menelpon di sini meskipun tatapan matanya itu begitu mengerikan, tapi tetap saja.. ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Heee?! Kau akan kembali minggu depan?! Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut mendengar kabar dari Changmin bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan. Ini terlalu mendadak hingga membuat dada Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan ketika ia mendengar kabar itu. Bibir merah _cherry_ nya tidak pernah berhenti untuk melengkungkan senyuman. Wajahnya pun terlihat berseri-seri.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Changmin akan pulang minggu depan. Membuat Junsu mengeluarkan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya karena terkejut. Changmin tidak mengatakan pada Junsu bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Changmin menyuruh Junsu agar Jaejoong menelponnya.

Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu lembut dan ceria membuat Yunho mendengus jengkel karena Jaejoong kini benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan jengkel seperti itu. Ia belum pernah mendengar suara Jaejoong yang begitu lembut dan ceria ketika berbicara dengannya. Ia justru mendengar suara itu ketika Jaejoong berbicara dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah ak –"

Ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika ponsel yang dipakainya tiba-tiba di ambil oleh seseorang. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dimana Yunho berada. Ia melihat ponsel itu kini di letakan di atas meja oleh Yunho. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap Yunho dengan tatapan heran, namun setelahnya ia membelalakan mata yang diiringi suara lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu ketika ponsel hitam itu di siram oleh sebotol soju oleh Yunho.

"…."

"…."

Junsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat ponselnya kini sudah basah oleh soju. Jaejoong pun dibuat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika melihat Yunho meletakan sebotol soju yang sudah kosong ke atas meja dengan wajah datar.

"_Yeees~ _itu yang kutunggu–tunggu dari tadi,_ hyung-ah~"_ suara serak yang menjengkelkan itu terdengar begitu senang di kedua telinga Jaejoong dan Junsu. _" –poor the baby phone~"_ lanjut Yoochun mencemooh ponsel Junsu yang kini layar LCD nya berkedip-kedip hingga sebelum akhirnya mati total. Junsu membelalakan matanya lagi ketika LCD itu hanya menunjukkan layar hitam_ blank_ tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"YA! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong kini sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel Junsu dan mengeringkannya dengan jaket _training _hijau yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan bentuk ponsel itu. Merusak pemandangan saja." Jawaban kekanak–kanakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat terdiam tidak percaya. Rasanya ia ingin meledakan amarahnya dan memukul Yunho untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang terpendam dan semakin terasa hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Ta –tapi.. ARGH! Bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya merusak ponsel orang lain! Demi Tuhan Jung Yunho, kau sangat menjengkelkan!" teriak Jaejoong semakin kesal sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap tajam Yunho yang mengacuhkan tatapan sengit darinya.

"_Asshole!"_ teriak Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lengan Junsu untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika suara baritone itu menghentikannya.

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah, aku bersumpah akan menggali kuburanmu dan membuangmu ke dalamnya hidup–hidup."

"Lakukan saja dengan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Tantang Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis. Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, namun kini ia dibuat terdiam ketika ucapan Yunho membuatnya benar-benar takut akan acaman darinya.

"Tsk~ aku tahu ayahmu bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian _Insandong district._ Ibumu seorang guru TK di _Sunny Hills~_ dan kakak perempuanmu seorang pekerja _part time_ di tempat makan cepat saji sambil berkuliah di _Yonsei University_ jurusan _Music & Art._ Dan apa kau tahu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Apapun~"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel Junsu dengan erat. Giginya menggertak kesal menahan amarah. Junsu menatap khawatir Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup kedua mata ketika memikirkan keluarganya. Keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

"_Don't fucking touch my family." _Desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan mendengus pelan.

"_Now~now~ just be a good boy, and I wont do unnecessary thing."_ Ucap Yunho menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa setengah lingkaran itu sambil meminum bir langsung dari botolnya dan menunggu reaksi dari Jaejoong.

"Jae.." bisik Junsu pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin membantu sahabatnya itu, namun ia tahu.. ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan dan kekuatan seperti yang dimiliki Yunho. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan tanpa berbalik menghadap Yunho. Yunho mengulum lidahnya menatap punggung Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Membuat Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, menatap Yunho dengan kening berkerut ketika tiba-tiba saja_ Leader _nyayang bringas tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum 'aneh' yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"_Comeback here and just enjoy our drinks~"_ jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati meja VVIP yang masih di duduki oleh Yunho dan Yoochun. Manik mata hitamnya menatap dingin Yunho kemudian melirik Yoochun sinis dari sudut matanya.

"Dengan satu syarat, Junsu boleh keluar dari tempat ini. Ia tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua." Ucap Jaejoong kembali menatap mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho yang juga sedang menatap mata besar dan hitamnya.

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya. Yoochun menggeleng pelan, tidak menyetujui ide itu yang membuat Yunho tersenyum menyeringai dan berdecak pelan.

"_Fine."_

"Ya _hyung _ah!" teriak Yoochun protes.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi." sanggah Junsu menggeleng pelan tidak setuju dengan ide Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika Junsu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya tadi.

Tentu, Junsu ingin terbebas dari tempat ini. Tapi, apa mungkin ia akan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian?

Jaejoong berusaha merubah pikiran Junsu, namun sahabatnya itu tetap ingin berada di sana jika Jaejoong tidak ikut bersamanya. Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada Junsu. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula di samping Yunho lalu membuat perhitungan pada Yunho yang hanya bisa ia lakukan di dalam benaknya saja.

Yoochun mengulum lidahnya menahan senyum ketika melihat wajah _chubby_ itu kini duduk di hadapannya lagi.

"_Well~ really guys~ don't be so serious~ we are not in funeral. What a gloomy face you have there, huh? Let's start the party~!"_ tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menjadi _hyper _sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak mengambil sebotol bir ketika tangan Yunho menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh soju, bir dan _wine._ Cukup dengan soda." Ucap Yunho memperingati Yoochun.

"Eeeh~? _Waeee?"_ tanya Yoochun tidak terima ia tidak diijinkan minum.

"_Your alcohol tolerance is really suck!_ Terakhir yang kuingat ketika kau memaksa untuk minum, kau tertidur di bawang tiang la –ppfftt." Yunho tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menutup mulut Yunho dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi!" pekik Yoochun kesal dan merasa malu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun yang menutup mulutnya.

"_Then just sit there and drink your Happy Soda with glee."_ Desis Yunho sebal. Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya. _"–and don't fucking touch me!" _lanjutnya berdesis berbahaya.

Tanpa Yunho dan Yoochun sadari, Jaejoong dan Junsu mendengar perbincangan keduanya. Mereka saling tatap dan menyeringai ketika aksi balas dendam terbesit di dalam benak mereka.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka di dalam _Mirotic _danberusaha untuk menghambiskan minuman-minuman itu. Perut Jaejoong terasa sangat kembung dan ia merasa mual ketika sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengisi perutnya dengan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, perutnya terasa sedikit perih, dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan 2 botol soju, 1 botol bir, setengah botol _wine_ dan 2 botol soda dalam satu waktu dengan keadaan perut kosong. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia bisa melakukannya dan ia bukan seorang pengecut yang sering dikatakan Yunho padanya –dan tentu ia ingin membuat perhitungan pada Yunho dan Yoochun dengan membuat mereka berdua mabuk.

Namun kini rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memesan teh susu untukmu, huh?" suara baritone Yunho masih terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong. Namun setelahnya Yunho dibuat terdiam ketika melihat senyum Jaejoong.

"_Aniyooo~"_ jawab Jaejoong dengan nada panjang. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, ia memiliki toleransi terhadap alkohol yang cukup tinggi –mirip seperti ayahnya. Hanya saja ia merasa mual, lalu kepalanya terasa begitu berkunang-kunang dan melihat wajah tampan Yunho, membuat kepala Jaejoong terasa semakin pusing –dan lebih sialnya lagi Yunho terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun dia sudah meminum banyak gelas soju, bir, dan _wine._

Aksi balas dendamnya seolah sirna ketika dirinya yang justru hampir tumbang karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Kau sering minum ya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin menyentuh pipi putih yang kini terlihat berwarna merah itu. Pipi yang terlihat begitu lembut jika disentuhnya. Namun ia menahan keinginannya itu ketika rasa takut akan menyentuh seseorang seolah membelenggunya kembali.

"Tidak juga. Ugh –aku memang kuat minum, seperti ayahku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu yang masih bertahan, meskipun wajah _chubby_ nya kini terlihat memerah seperti dirinya.

Junsu hanya meminum sebotol _wine_ dan 2 botol soda. Ia memang tidak suka minum bir dan soju, _but wine is fine. Typical of rich brat._

"Huhuhuhu~~" tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara seperti tangisan. Ketiganya menolehkan kepala menatap Yoochun yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah berjongkok di atas lantai dekat meja.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berusaha melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun. Kedua kening mereka berkerut samar ketika melihat Yoochun yang sedang memunguti kacang polong yang berserakan.

Kacang polong?

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran pada Yunho. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab Yunho kembali menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas kecilnya. Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoochun di bawah sana. Ia terlihat mabuk. Tapi, selama ini Jajoong melihat Yoochun hanya meminum soda!

"Katakan kau menyukaiku~ ooohh ya~ aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku~~" tiba-tiba saja Yoochun menggenggam lengan Junsu yang membuat Junsu melengking terkejut ketika Yoochun menariknya ke bawah. Junsu hampir tersungkur ke atas lantai.

"YA!" lengking Junsu kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun.

"Ayo kita pungut bayi kita~~ banyak sekali~~" ucap Yoochun sambil memunguti kembali kacang polong yang ditaburnya tadi. Membuat kening Junsu berkerut tidak mengerti. Tangannya masih di genggam oleh Yoochun.

"Kau gila ya?! Bayi apa?! Lepaskan! YA!"

"Aku tahu~~ saatnya kita menjenguk bayi kita~ ayoooooo~" ucap Yoochun tanpa melepaskan Junsu sambil berdiri kemudian menariknya. Membuat Junsu berteriak panik pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah! Berikan botol kosong itu!" lengking Junsu berusaha menahan tubuhnya ketika Yoochun terus menyeretnya menjauhi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaeoong hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namun setelahnya, ia membelalakan mata seolah tersadar kalau Junsu kini sudah diseret menjauh darinya ketika mendengar lengkingan khas Junsu.

"Junsu yah~!" Jaejoong berteiak panik sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak mengejar Junsu ketika dirasa baju _training_ hijau mudanya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau tenang saja." Ucap Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tetap di sana.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ketika sahabat terbaikku di seret oleh psikopat seperti itu?!"

"Itu triknya." Jawab Yunho santai sambil terus menarik baju Jaejoong untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau kembali duduk di kursinya ketika tarikan Yunho yang kuat membuatnya kembali terhempas di kursi merah itu.

"Hah? Apa? Trik apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan berdecak pelan.

"Kacang polong itu. Percayalah, ia bisa mabuk hanya karena soda, dan ketika ia mabuk, hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan."

"Jadi maksudmu apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Ia masih panik dan khawatir pada Junsu. Ucapan Yunho yang berbelit–belit sama sekali tidak membantu kepalanya yang kini berdenyut semakin sakit.

"Aku rasa Yoochun menyukainya."

"…"

Jaejoong diam tak berkomentar ketika mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Ia masih memproses ucapan Yunho di dalam otak ke dalam bahasa yang bisa dimengerti olehnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lugu dan polos ketika mata besar dan hitam itu mengedip–ngedip dengan perlahan.

"Yoochun menyukai Junsu, _well~ I guess."_

"_MWOYA?! ANDWAE!"_ Jaejoong melengking nyaring sambil lagi-lagi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak mengejar Junsu ketika ia mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho menahannya. Kali ini ia bukan menarik bajunya, melainkan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya kembali duduk di kursi ketika Jaejoong yang panik hampir terlepas dari jangkauan Yunho. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong terhempas dan punggungnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang Yunho.

"_Don't freak out like that, you are not his mom._ Biarkan mereka berdua, aku berani jamin Yoochun tidak akan melukainya. Lagipula, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ucap Yunho tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan seolah ia sedang memeluknya dari belakang dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa memerah dan memanas ketika ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik telinga kirinya yang bertindik. Detak jantung Yunho yang berdetak normal bisa terasa di balik punggungnya. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak begitu liar seperti dipacu oleh sebuah adrenalin.

Yunho dapat merasakan hangatnya punggung Jaejoong yang menyentuh dadanya. Ia pun bisa mencium aroma manis dan segar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang terasa begitu memabukkannya. Lebih memabukkan dari belasan botol yang ada di atas meja. Ia menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam dan mengingatnya.

"_Aren't you happy with this fucking handsome guy alone for all yourself, are you?"_ tanya Yunho menyeringai yang membuat Jajeoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan duduk menjauh darinya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat seringaian menyebalkan itu di wajah Yunho. Ia kemudian memasang wajah sebal padanya.

"_Eeeewww~ _lebih baik kau membunuhku daripada aku harus berduaan saja denganmu." Jawab Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat begitu lucu dan manis. Wajah putihnya kini terlihat memerah. Mungkin Yunho berpikir warna merah itu karena pengaruh alkohol, namun sesungguhnya ada rona lain di balik warna itu yang tidak ia ketahui artinya.

============ TBC ==============

NB:

1: Maaf untuk apdet yg aga ngaret =.= kmrn2 aku plg ke rumah, jadinya ini laptop ga kesentuh karna sibuk persiapan kurban

2: Maaf jg klo apdetnya pendek krn sebenernya, chapter ini pjgnya sekitar 24 halaman word yg klo kata aku sih kepanjangan *meskipun kalian bilang ga panjang, tp tetep bagiku itu udah pjg bgt* jd chapter ini aku bagi jadi 2 #fufufu

3: Untuk yg udh pernah baca manhwa/nntn filmnya, mgkin kalian udh bsa menebak2 ama isi ceritanya.. tp berhubung itu cerita basic nya cerita straight, mau ga mau di ff ini aku bikin agak berbeda dari cerita aslinya *kebutuhan cerita yg mendukung boy x boy* jadi aku harap isi ceritanya bsa bikin kalian jadi penasaran 8D hehehe

4: Untuk yg bertanya2 perihal Tiffanny, di tunggu aja yah :) smua ada waktunya kok.. kkkk

5: Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku usahain apdet cepet.. (and btw, chapter 6 itu adalah awal dari smua konflik yg akan terjadi kedepannya.. fufufufu)

6: Dan makasih buat smua yg udah baca dan review dan jg masukannya untuk ini ff xDDD aku seneng bgt ternyata bnyk yg suka sama ff ini.. hehe #huggles

7: Last but not least…. Reviews are lovely ne~~~~~? ^o^/

Thank you! #smooch


	6. Chapter 6: Confused

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: Tiffanny, Jessica**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 13 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Six: "Confused"**_

Jaejoong berjalan pelan di samping tubuh tinggi Yunho. Hembusan angin malam menghempaskan rambut _black-maroon _nya dengan perlahan. Membelai lembut kedua pipinya yang terlihat agak memerah karena hawa dingin. Ia menenggelamkan sebagian wajah di balik syal putih yang dikenakannya sambil sesekali melirik Yunho, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki bar-bar yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Bersama dengan Yunho itu benar-benar seperti naik _jet coaster_. Adrenalin yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya selalu saja bergerak secara fluktuatif –tidak menentu. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia merasa adrenalin itu akan meningkat dan ia juga tidak tahu kapan adrenalin itu akan menurun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Ia seperti bersama seseorang dengan kepribadian ganda. Ia tidak tahu sisi mana yang akan muncul dan ia juga tidak tahu sisi mana yang merupakan sosok asli dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku khawatir pada Junsu." Suara melodis Jaejoong memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya sejak 15 menit yang lalu ketika mereka berjalan di pusat kota di malam hari yang hanya ditemani oleh terangnya cahaya lampu kota. Keheningan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan 'siapa' Jung Yunho dan keheningan yang cukup membuatnya gila merasakan aura seorang _'kkapgae' _dari Jung Yunho.

Kini Jaejoong tidak perlu lagi mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan merasa malu ketika baju _training_ olahraga sekolah yang dikenakannya sudah di ganti dengan sebuah _long sleeve_ berwarna putih berbahan rajut dengan model sobek-sobek di bagian bahu kiri, sebuah syal berwarna senada berbahan _baby alpaca_ yang terasa begitu lembut dan hangat melilit lehernya, dan juga celana _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang tadi dibelikan Yunho untuknya.

Membuat penampilan Kim Jaejoong kini terlihat begitu _presentabale_ dan _fashionable._ Membuatnya terlihat seperti model yang sedang melakukan _photoshoot._

Oh, dan sebagai informasi.. baju yang kini dikenakannya adalah keluaran _Channel _terbaru untuk edisi _last winter_ tahun ini. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong bisa melihat tas _Channel _yang sudah lama menjadi incaran Boa terpajang di sana dan ia hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika melihat angka yang tertera pada _price tag_ nya.

Benar 'kan? Yunho itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi, ia begitu menjengkelkan dengan sikap dan sifatnya yang bar-bar. Namun di sisi lain, ia begitu murah hati membelikan barang _branded_ yang mahal untuk orang lain.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, ia aman bersama Yoochun." Jawab Yunho santai tanpa menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata masih menatapnya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan yang membuat Jaejoong buru-buru menolehkan kepala menatap jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat sikap Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu.. sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membelikanku pakaian-pakaian ini." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti bisakan, namun Yunho masih bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong padanya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis matanya ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sebagian tenggelam di balik syal putihnya terlihat begitu memerah. Namun ia berpikir mungkin Jaejoong masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan karena hawa dingin di penghujung musim dingin.

"Lalu membiarkan orang-orang menatap ke arahku dan membuat mereka berpikir bahwa akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menangkap legenda _Kappa? _Jangan buat aku malu."

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ketika perkataan Yunho lagi-lagi tidak pernah absen untuk mengatainya. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Yunho sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang sekarang secara tidak langsung berhutang kepada Yunho karena baju mahal yang sedang dipakainya. Terhimpit oleh situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkannya, membuat Jaejoong diam tak bisa berkutik. Membiarkan radio rusak itu mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau yakin Junsu baik-baik saja? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, terimakasih kepada seseorang yang sudah merusak ponselnya." Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke topik awal sambil menyelipkan kata-kata sarkasme di kalimatnya. Meskipun ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Yunho,tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya_. _Berharap Yunho sadar diri.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Yoochun jika kau tidak percaya padaku." Jawab Yunho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ketika ia ingat ponsel Jaejoong belum bisa melakukan panggilan. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau kau begitu yakin, aku percaya." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan ketika melihat ponsel iphone 5 Yunho di sodorkan padanya. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh barang-barang Yunho sebelum ia dijadikan dendeng karena pikiran balas dendam terhadap ponsel Junsu terbesit di dalam benaknya. " –tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Junsu, kau orang pertama yang akan ku tuntut." desis Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya.

Yunho berdecak pelan sambil melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya yang sipit. Membuat kedua mata mereka kini bertemu, namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghindari tatapan matanya.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Biasanya, ia akan membalas tatapan mata yang tak kalah dingin darinya. Entah mengapa sikap Jaejoong jadi terlihat sedikit 'jinak'.

"Lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau." Jawab Yunho tidak peduli sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan menguap lebar. Ia menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa pegal ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu setelahnya ia bisa mendengar gerutuan pelan dari bibir merah_ cherry_ itu.

Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis ketika menikmati perjalanannya bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang entah mengapa kini terlihat sedikit penurut dan pendiam, membuatnya merasa tenang berada di dekat Jaejoong. Meskipun perdebatan tidak pernah absen dari keduanya, tapi ia tetap menikmatinya.

Tatapan mata sipit Yunho tiba-tiba saja menangkap seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Manik matanya yang coklat memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang berjalan semakin mendekati keduanya. Orang itu menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tatapan mata yang membuat Yunho merasa sangat kesal dan tidak menyukai laki-laki itu.

"Kau pikir kau sedang melihat kemana_, _heh?!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik laki-laki yang melewati Jaejoong lalu mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho.

"A –apa? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Jawab laki-laki itu sedikit ketakutan ketika tatapan mata Yunho terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Di tambah dengan suara baritone nya yang berdesis seperti ular berbisa terdengar begitu mematikan di kedua gendang telinga laki-laki itu.

"Ya Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong panik ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik seseorang dan takut jika mereka akan menimbulkan keributan di tengah-tengah kota.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelanjanginya bulat-bulat!" teriak Yunho tanpa meregangkan cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju laki-laki itu. Ucapan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat ketika kini orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya Yunho yah~ sudahlah, tolong jangan membuat keributan. Ia tidak melakukan apapun padaku." ucap Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu sambil menarik jaket Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap tidak ingin melepaskan cengkramannya sebelum ia membuat perhitungan dengan laki-laki itu. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Aku akan mematahkan lehermu_, pervert!"_ desis Yunho lagi seperti serius dengan ucapannya dan bersiap untuk mencekik leher laki-laki itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh tangannya. Ia menatap tangan putih itu kini menyentuh dan menarik tangannya yang disertai dengan suara teriakan panik menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia langsung melepaskan laki-laki itu secara reflek karena sentuhan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat laki-laki itu kini berlari terbirit-birit.

"Dasar gila!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"YA! Kau benar-benar ingin mati?!" balas Yunho berteriak dan hendak mengejarnya. Namun Jaejoong menarik ujung jaketnya yang membuat dirinya tertahan untuk tidak mengejar laki-laki malang itu. Yunho menggerutu kesal kemudian menatap Jaejoong tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku! Dan sekarang apa yang sudah kau perbuat?! Gara-gara kau, ia berhasil melarikan diri!"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho tajam dari sudut matanya. Merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho di tengah-tengah kota seperti ini. Ia sudah seperti kera sirkus yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

"Kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu, kau akan membunuh orang itu!"

"Lalu apa masalanya?!"

"Kau bisa dituntut karena membunuh seseorang, aish!"

"Apa seperti itu sikap orang yang sudah kutolong dari orang mesum sepertinya?!"

"Haish! Berbicara denganmu seperti berbicara dengan anak TK!"

"Aku berusaha melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti itu!"

"Kau bukan _bodyguard_ ku dan aku tidak perlu di lindungi! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"

"Orang pengecut sepert –"

" –_STOP!"_

Yunho terdiam ketika telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong sudah terlihat di depan kedua matanya. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Jaejoong yang naik turun tidak teratur. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya yang memendek karena sudah teriak-teriak.

"_Stop Yunho, please just stop."_ Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan serius. Menatap sepasang mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu dengan kedua matanya yang hitam.

" –aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu hingga kau begitu sensitif dan begitu temperamental seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi –tolong, jangan bersikap egois dan menghiraukan perkataan dan perasaan orang lain. Kau pikir aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu? Kau pikir harga diriku tidak terinjak-injak ketika kau berkata seperti itu padaku?! –Dan berhentilah bersikap bar-bar!" lanjut Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mata hitamnya tidak pernah melepaskan mata coklat _hazelnut_ yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Berusaha untuk bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho.

"…."

Yunho hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terlihat mengeras dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat begitu dingin. Tatapan mata yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar ketika melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. Yunho hanya terus menatap Jaejoong yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu dengan tatapan lurus tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya sambil menggigit bibir bawah perlahan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho karena sudah mangatakan kalimat seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa begitu bersalah. Tatapan mata dan sikap dinginnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya seperti ingin menangis. Terasa begitu menusuknya hingga ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam ketika dirasa paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak. Ia terus bernafas seperti itu hingga rasa sesak di dalam dadanya perlahan mengilang.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti Yunho. Yunho begitu sulit dipahami. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bahkan sebelum ia sempat untuk bereaksi, hingga membuatnya selalu salah untuk menyikapi sikap Yunho yang selalu spontan itu.

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yunho dalam diam. Seharusnya ia bisa saja langsung meninggalkan Yunho dan tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi, di sudut hatinya yang terdalam mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Ia takut melukai perasaan Yunho. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menyelimutinya. Seperti ada bisikan kecil di dalam dirinya untuk tidak membiarkan Yunho sendirian. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Hey –" panggil Jaejoong akhirnya pada Yunho yang masih berjalan 2 meter di hadapannya. Yunho terus berjalan dan tidak menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong beringsut karena Yunho menghiraukannya.

"Ya Jung Yunho –!"

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku bukan _bodyguard_ mu dan kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaksa. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengikutiku?!" Yunho berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Jawab Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan berdiri 1 meter di hadapan Yunho.

Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Yunho. Suatu hal yang mungkin menjadi penyebab mengapa Yunho bersikap seperti ini. Bersikap egois, temperamental, dan bar-bar. Ia juga cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yunho hingga dirinya tidak suka jika disentuh oleh orang.

Jaejoong merasa sangat yakin kalau itu semua ada hubungannya dengan sifat dan sikap yang terbentuk pada diri Yunho.

"_Mwoya?!"_

Jaejoong hanya terdiam di hadapan Yunho ketika lagi-lagi mata coklat_ hazelnut _itu memberikan tatapan dinginnya. Membuatnya bergerak gelisah tidak nyaman. Ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Yunho, namun ia sendiri merasa takut untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Lanjut Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"_Ani.."_ sanggah Jaejoong cepat sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau benar-benar pertanyaan yang aneh, aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal lehermu."

"Golongan darahmu apa?" Jaejoong ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas trotoar ketika pertanyaan spontan itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan pertanyaannya ketika ia terus di desak oleh Yunho. Membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan acak yang begitu spontan.

Yunho hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya, "A. Hanya itu?"

"Ukuran sepatumu?" Jaejoong mengumpat di dalam benaknya.

"9. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tanggal ulang tahunmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan ia bersumpah ia ingin terjun dari ujung tebing karena lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan acak yang spontan dan terdengar begitu.. konyol.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho berusaha menahan senyumannya. Ia tahu kalau itu bukan inti dari pertanyaan yang ingin Jaejoong tanyakan padanya jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah seperti itu. Jaejoong terlihat begitu lucu di matanya. Seperti anak anjing yang bertemu dengan seekor serigala yang tidak tahu harus menggonggong atau berlari.

"6 Februari."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Yunho. 6 Februari itu kurang dari seminggu. Beruntung Jaejoong menanyakan ulang tahun Yunho. Ia perlu berjaga-jaga jika pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti, Yunho akan menagih hadiah padanya. Setidaknya, ia masih punya waktu seminggu untuk menabung.

"Uhm –kalau ukuran –"

" –sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Berhenti membuang-buang waktuku dan menanyakan pertanyaan tidak berguna seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menjawab lagi per –"

" –Kenapa kau tidak suka jika disentuh orang?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri merasa terkejut ketika ia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan lancar.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho cukup terkejut karenanya. Mata sipitnya bahkan terlihat membesar. Membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Yunho karena sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu hal yang begitu tabu bagi Yunho hingga seorang Jung Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"…."

"…."

"Itu –tidak bisa kujawab." bisik Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan penasaran Jaejoong. Sorot mata yang seolah bisa menembus dinding pertahanannya dan menguak semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Jaejoong sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan mengapa Yunho tidak bisa menjawabnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"_Well~ well~ what we have here~ huumm~" _

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat segerombolan orang seperti –preman menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang membawa _batt baseball._ Ia berjalan mundur bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ketika ia bisa melihat tubuh tegap Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh besar dan jangkung itu kini melindunginya dari orang-orang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo~ Jessica." Sapa Yunho pada perempuan berambut pirang yang mengenakan _tank top_ hitam dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata dan di balut oleh jaket bulu bermotif macan tutul. Celana kulit berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya membuat kedua kaki itu terlihat semakin jenjang. Sepatu _heels boot_ kulit selututnya terlihat menghiasi kakinya yang ramping. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik ketika polesan _make up_ menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Perempuan itu terlihat seperti model _catwalk._

Jessica tersenyum menyeringai sambil meniup permen karet merah muda yang dikunyahnya hingga membentuk seperti balon di depan bibirnya yang terlihat merah menyala karena_ lipstick._

"_Hhm~ the famous Jung Yunho walking in this big city at beautiful night~~ alone_.." balas Jessica sambil memperhatikan sekeliling Yunho. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati Yunho benar-benar sendiri tanpa _gang _nya. Namun tatapan matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri berlindung di balik tubuh Yunho. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar sambil berusaha melihat sosok itu.

Yunho menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutupi tatapan bengis Jessica yang ingin melihat Jaejoong di balik tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah memasuki _Seongdong-gu_ distrik. Wilayah kekuasan milik _kkapgae_ _Ssang-Young Pa._

"_How dare you,_ Jung Yunho?!" pekik Jessica ketika ia mengenali sosok Jaejoong. Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di balik punggung Yunho.

"Apa?!" balas Yunho sengit sambil menatap Jessica dan _gang_-nya dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Baru beberapa hari kau putus dengan Tiffanny, tapi sekarang kau sudah bersama dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi dia laki-laki. Eeeeww~ apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Jessica terlihat begitu kesal.

"Apa?! Itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula aku dan Tiffanny tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun. Jadi berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!"

"_OPPA!" _

Jaejoong berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik tubuh Yunho. Ia melihat perempuan cantik yang pernah ia temui itu kini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Lagi-lagi ia melihat wajah manis itu berlinang air mata. Oh ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin pergi meninggalkan _live drama_ ini. Ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tiffanny, apa yang kau katakan pada si _blonde_ itu?!" desis Yunho berbahaya menatap tajam Tiffanny yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya tata karma terhadap wanita, heh?!" bentak Jessica kesal ketika dirinya di sebut _blonde _dan kesal melihat sahabatnya –Tiffanny di intimidasi seperti itu.

Tiffanny hanya menggeleng pelan. _"Aniyo, oppa.._ aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sica." Jawab Tiffanny sambil menatap mata sipit Yunho dengan mata berair. Yunho mendengus keras.

"Kenapa kau masih bergaul dengan mereka? Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu saja. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa bersamamu setiap saat. Tapi si tua brengsek itu selalu menyuruhku untuk melindungimu. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa jaga dirimu sendiri." Ucap Yunho pada Tiffanny yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong semakin dibuat tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sekarang di hadapinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namun nampaknya terlihat sangat berbahaya. Mungkin salah satu _kkpagae_ yang ada di Seoul. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika membayangkannya.

"Hey –! Kami tidak memanfaatkannya! Tiffanny sudah kami anggap sebagai bagian dari kami." Suara Jessica lagi-lagi terdengar yang membuat Yunho mengerang jengkel.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Jessica. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kakek tua mu itu, huh?! Kau dengar baik-baik, kalau sampai kalian salah melangkah, aku bisa melakukan apapun pada kalian!" desis Yunho pada Jessica yang membuat perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika pewaris tunggal _kkapgae Chil-Sung Pa_ itu mengetahui rencana di balik layar keluarganya –yang bahkan anggota _Chil-Sung Pa_ sendiri tidak ada yang tahu. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"_Aniyo oppa!_ Sica tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan negosiasi itu. Dia temanku." Sanggah Tiffanny membela Jessica. Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho kembali menatap Tiffanny.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku dan Hankyung sudah memperingatimu, bahkan si tua brengsek itu sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak bergaul dengan aggota _Ssang-Young Pa._ Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan sampah seperti mereka." Ucap Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menarik lengan baju Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

"_Now, get off."_ Desis Yunho pada anggota _gang_ Ssang-Young Pa yang kini membukakan jalan ketika Jessica memberikan tanda pada mereka bahwa ini bukan saatnya mereka mencari keributan dengan anggota terkuat _Chil-Sung Pa_ –Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala di balik syal pituh yang melilit di lehernya sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ketika melewati gerombolan itu. Semua bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tatapan mengerikan itu bisa ia rasakan kembali. Ia menahan nafas ketika tubuhnya melewati Jessica. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan itu dengan jelas.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Kim Jaejoong." Desisnya berbahaya. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa terus menunduk menelan ludah ketika Jessica menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Keduanya lagi-lagi terjebak oleh suasana diam dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Jaejoong tanyakan pada Yunho. Tentang siapa Tiffanny dan apa hubungan perempuan itu dengannya, siapa Jessica dan gerombolannya, tentang apa yang mereka ributkan tadi, dan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti jika ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan mereka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara baritone itu memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Jaejoong mendongakan kepala menatap Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? Menurutmu? Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Pikirkan saja sendiri jawabannya." Jawab Jaejoong sarkatis sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap jalanan yang sudah terlihat sepi. Ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia belum memberitahu orang rumah bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat. Ia yakin, _omma_ akan memarahinya karena keluyuran hingga malam. Terimakasih kepada Jung Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap wajah kesal Jaejoong yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Ia mengerlingkan kembali tatapannya pada jalanan di depan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius ketika memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pergi ke _Seongdong-gu _distrik tanpaku, Yuu, Yoochun, TOP, atau yang lainnya. Hindari distrik itu kalau kau pergi tanpa kami dan jangan sampai kau bertemu lagi dengan Jessica." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke samping kanan ketika merasakan tatapan Jaejoong tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja kata-kataku."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku bersamamu dan membuatku terlibat masalah yang kau hadapi dengan perempuan itu? Hhaah~! Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan bernama Tiffanny itu? Dia pacarmu 'kan?" Jaejoong semakin kesal. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho, ia selalu di kelilingi oleh bahaya.

Tatapan mata Yunho tidak pernah lepas menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata besar dan hitam yang sudah menenggelamkannya ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Terjebak bak labirin yang tidak ada ujungnya. Labirin yang membuatnya tidak bisa terbebas dari sana.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Aku tidak mau lagi terlibat apapun denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakang sana dan aku pun tidak mau mengetahuinya. Kalau sekarang kau menghajarku sampai rasa kesalmu terbalaskan karena masalah di _Ragnarok_ itu, aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Yunho dengan tajam.

Keduanya sudah tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan sebelum semuanya menjadi begitu rumit seperti benang kusut yang tersimpul mati.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

"Dan berhentilah mengacuhkan ucapanku. Aku tidak mau lagi terlibat denganmu. Aku tidak mau berada di dalam lingkaran kehidupanmu. Aku tidak mau berada di dekatmu. Sepertinya Tiffanny sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan kalian. Jadi aku –"

" –sudah kubilang, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna!" bentak Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika Yunho membentaknya. Sorot mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu lagi-lagi terlihat begitu tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat mengeras. " –apa pantas kau berkata seperti itu pada calon mempelaimu, huh?" lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang tidak setuju.

"Yunho, kau tidak serius 'kan? Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku karena rasa dendammu itu. Tapi tolong, berhentilah. Aku sudah lelah. Aku lebih memilih kau menghajarku secara fisik dan kita mengakhirinya sekarang juga."

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, huh?!" Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kata-kata yang membuat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Begitu menusuk hingga rasa sakit itu terasa sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Aku ingin kau menghajarku dan membebaskanku, Jung Yunho."

'**DAKK!'**

Jaejoong membelalakan mata horror ketika melihat kepalan tangan kanan Yunho memukul pagar dinding rumahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat darah segar merembes dari kepalan tangan Yunho dan mengalir ke dinding putih itu.

"Astaga Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong panik sambil berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan hendak menyentuh tangan kanan Yunho untuk memeriksa lukanya. Namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia ingat bahwa Yunho tidak suka di sentuh orang.

"Masuklah. Sudah malam." Suara baritone Yunho kembali terdengar.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Yunho dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia kecewa, ia ingin menangis, ia merasa sakit, ia merasa terluka. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan menelponmu." Lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa mengerti dan memahami Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya berpijak. Rasanya ia ingin menunggu Yunho untuk pergi meniggalkan rumahnya. Namun ia tahu, Yunho tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan dua pasang mata coklat _hazelnut_ nya itu. Sorot mata itu membuat Jaejoong hampir berteriak frustasi ketika ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dan memahami Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kembali kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu lalu mengintip keluar dari balik gorden. Ia bisa melihat tubuh jangkung Yunho perlahan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa sesak di dalam dada itu terasa semakin sakit hingga ke tenggorokannya.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauhi rumahnya.

====================== TBC ===================

Nb:

1: Semoga chapter ini bisa 'membunuh' kalian dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat *pray hard*

2: Aku bukannya mau bikin fanwar dengan memakai Jessica dan Tiffanny sebagai pemeran antagonis. Dan aku harap ga ada yang bashing siapapun yang ada di ff ini. Please be mature fans. This is just FANFICTION. I warn you, NO BASHING!

3: alasan aku memilih tiffanny dan Jessica karena menurut aku wajah mereka cukup mendukung untuk pemeran antagonis :) kan salah bgt klo aku pake seohyun buat pemeran antagonis xD #kayang

4: dan plis jgn mikir "fanny sama sica bisa jadi pasangan yuri xDDD" karena aku bukan penulis cerita yuri =.=

5: Untuk update chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama yah, mengingat minggu depan aku udah UTS.. 2 minggu loh yah aku hiatus :D *nyengir lebar*

6: Ada update dan remake di ff ini, karena aku mau buat berbeda dengan cerita aslinya, jadi chapter2 selanjutnya ada yg aku remake. Jadi mohon pengertiannya klo suatu hari nnti aku agak2 lama update nya. FF ini emang udh tamat, tp sekali lg aku tekankan klo untuk urusan ff aku agak2 perfectionist

7: yang nungguin changmin, dia lg OTW dari amrik sonoh LMAO *kibar bendera perang* *but no jaemin* *eh,no spoiler* #grin

8: Last but not least, review? ^^ reviews are lovely~~~~~~~~ #smooch

9: THANK YOU~~~~! ^o^/

P.S: gtw knp pas editing chapter ini dengan backsong 'Wedding Dress' nya THSK bikin makin semangat namatin ini ff LOL (padahal ga nyambung jg ama ceritanya) 8D


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: Shirota Yuu, TOP (BigBang)**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 26 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Seven: "Choices"**_

Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat bercak noda darah yang mengering di dinding pagar rumahnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh darah itu. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia melihat punggung tegap Yunho yang berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Ia menutup kedua mata dan mengingat perbincangannya dengan Yunho semalam ketika tepat ia masuk ke dalam rumah, ponselnya berdering tanda telepon masuk.

**[Flashback]**

"_Jaejoong ah.. gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho di sebrang telepon sana. Jaejoong bisa mendengar deru nafas Yunho yang terdengar begitu berat dan sedikit terengah-engah. Seperti sedang berlari. _

"_Hhmm.." Jaejoong hanya bergumam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika ia terhimpit oleh situasi yang sesungguhnya bisa membuatnya gila._

"_Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Night." Ucap Yunho lagi kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaejoong._

**[End of Flashback]**

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengangkat panggilannya. Di satu sisi, Yunho terlihat begitu menyeramkan, menyebalkan, dan menjengkelkan dengan sikapnya yang begitu egois. Namun, di sisi lain Yunho begitu perhatian padanya. Hingga membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Yunho.

"Hhhaahh~~ kau itu kenapa sih?" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sambil membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap noda darah itu. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil membersihkan noda itu dengan _sponge_ kuning berair yang dibawanya bersama ember merah kecil.

Otaknya lagi-lagi memikirkan Jung Yunho yang membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik seperti _jet coaster._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"ASTAGA KIM JUNSU! Aku lupa menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu!" lengking Jaejoong ketika ia melihat sosok Junsu yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan keadaan Junsu ketika ia hanya memikirkan Jung Yunho semalam suntuk. Beruntung kini mereka terbebas dari hukuman Kang _Songsaenim_ karena akhirnya mereka bisa datang tepat waktu.

Insomnia membuat keduanya tidak bisa tidur dan bisa berangkat lebih pagi –bahkan terlalu pagi.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Junsu yang berjalan sempoyongan mendekati mejanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia kini benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Junsu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Junsu yah~?" tanya Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Junsu yang kini sudah duduk di atas bangkunya. Ia berjongkok di samping bangku Junsu dan menatap wajah pucat sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata Junsu membelalak lebar.

"Itu –itu.. oh Tuhan.." Gumam Junsu ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana ia di seret oleh Yoochun dan sesuatu yang tidak di duganya itu terjadi padanya bagaikan pohon tumbang yang terhempas karena badai.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Junsu yah? Apa Yoochun mengataimu? Apa dia membentakmu? Apa dia melukaimu? Bicaralah padaku, Kim Junsu." tanya Jaejoong semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Junsu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memeriksa Junsu, takut-takut ada luka yang membekas di tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun luka di tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Jaejoong? Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku rasa aku sudah terjebak permaiannya. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila. Dia membuatku gila. Aku rasa aku –"

"_Earth Junsu, earth."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mencubit pelan pipi Junsu untuk menyadarkannya ketika ia melihat Junsu yang mulai histeris. Namun cubitan pelan itu cukup membuat pipi_ chubby_ Junsu memerah karenanya.

Junsu terdiam sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekitar pipinya. Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia melengking nyaring.

"_OH MY GOD SUN!_ Dia menciumku, Jaejoong ah!" lengking Junsu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau –APA?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ya Tuhan, Junsu. Ya Tuhan… Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk bisa menyelamatkanmu." Jaejoong terus saja bergumam seperti itu sambil menusuk-nusuk daging bulgogi dengan sumpitnya ketika Junsu menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin padanya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa telah membiarkan sahabat terbaiknya ikut terseret dan terjebak dalam masalahnya yang begitu pelik. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa masalah yang dihadapi Junsu dengan Yoochun terasa lebih _simple _dari pada masalah dirinya dengan Jung Yunho. Bahkan ia merasa kalau cerita Junsu justru terdengar romantis.

Junsu mendapatkan ciuman dari Yoochun dan juga sebuah pengakuan cinta? Oh Tuhan..

Junsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil memakan sepotong kimbap yang tadi di belinya di kantin.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tidak begitu berbahaya seperti apa yang dikatakan orang."

"Junsu! Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu! _The freaking member of Shine?!_ Kau bilang ia tidak begitu berbahaya?!"

"Percayalah, dia.. _well.._ pokoknya sudah kubilang, dia tidak berbahaya." Jawab Junsu seadanya.

Kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa Junsu kemarin sepertinya membuat otak di dalam kepalanya itu ada yang rusak. Membuat Jaejoong semakin histeris ketika Junsu terus membela Yoochun. Jaejoong yakin ada yang salah pada otak Junsu ketika ia tidak histeris atau panik ketika ia dicium dan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta yang mendadak dari Yoochun seperti saat dirinya 'berciuman' dan 'dilamar' oleh Yunho yang membuat kehidupan remajanya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Sepertinya Junsu dipaksa dan diancam oleh Yoochun, sama seperti dirinya hingga membuat sahabatnya itu diam tak berkutik dan begitu pasrah.

Mereka bilang, _like father like son._

"Kenapa sekarang kau membelanya?! Bukankah kau begitu sebal dengannya karena ia begitu berisik seperti kera yang tidak mau diam? Apa dia mengancam akan membunuhmu seperti yang dilakukan Yunho padaku kalau kau tidak menerimanya?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi tiba-tiba saja membuat wajah _chubby _Junsu memerah karenanya. Membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti. Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya samar. Namun setelah itu, mulutnya menganga lebar ketika ia mengerti arti dari rona merah itu.

"Kim Junsu! Kau –"

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti ketika suara ponsel yang berdering bising tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin kini mencari-cari sumber suara itu –termasuk Jaejoong. Oh percayalah, nada deringnya terdengar begitu norak dengan _volume full_ yang dapat memecah gendang telinga.

"Aish~ ponsel siapa yang berdering begitu hebohnya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Lalu tatapan matanya tertuju pada Junsu yang masih diam bergeming dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tidak menyadari bahwa dering ponsel itu berasal darinya.

"Eeeerrr~ Junsu, aku rasa suara itu berasal darimu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Junsu.

Junsu mendongakan kepala menatap Jaejoong lalu memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan membelalakan mata ketika merasakan getar ponsel di saku celana sekolahnya.

"_Shit,_ aku lupa!" lengking Junsu yang langsung merogoh saku celana dan meraih ponselnya yang masih berdering tidak sabar. Ia benar–benar lupa kalau sekarang ponselnya yang rusak sudah di gantikan dengan ponsel milik Yoochun yang diberikan padanya. Ia mengangkat panggilannya ketika menyadari nada dering yang begitu berisik dan norak itu sudah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"_Yoboseyo?_ Ah~ Yoochun ah.."

Suara Junsu membuat mulut Jaejoong lagi-lagi menganga lebar ketika ia melihat wajah memerah Junsu yang tersenyum lebar seperti idiot ketika menerima panggilan telepon itu. Ia bersumpah mendengar nama Yoochun dari bibir mungil Junsu.

"Apa? Hari ini? Di rumahmu?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun sambil melirik Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " –uhm.. apa boleh aku mengajak Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu penuh harap.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika mendengar Junsu menyebutkan namanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat memberi isyarat pada Junsu bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan apapun yang sedang dibicarakan Junsu dengan Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan ke sana. _Gomawo_ Yoochun ah~~"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya hingga menyebut-nyebut namaku, ohng?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Junsu sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu kini terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Entah mengapa aura di sekeliling Junsu terlihat begitu _pink_ di mata Jaejoong.

"Yoochun mengajakku ke rumahnya untuk bermain _video game_ dengan yang lainnya." Jawab Junsu masih dengan pipi yang terlihat memerah, membuat Jaejoong mengerang pelan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa dia mengajakmu ke rumahnya? Kenapa Yoochun bisa menelponmu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ketika kau berbicara dengannya? _OH GOD~~_ katakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padamu!" suara Jaejoong jauh lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Junsu. Membuat Junsu ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong. Takut jika sahabatnya itu akan terlihat semakin histeris dan aneh.

"Uhm.. _well.._ kau tahu.. aku berbeda denganmu yang belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun. Jadi.. _well.._ yah.. aku rasa.. uhm.. tidak ada salahnya jika aku.. uhm.. menerima dan mencobanya. Uhm.. walaupun _yeah,_ pada awalnya dia memang sangat menyebalkan dan berisik. Tapi _well.. _uhm_.._ ternyata dia begitu manis." Jawab Junsu terbata-bata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. " –lagipula Yoochun tidak begitu buruk. Sungguh." Lanjutnya berharap Jaejoong bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"AAAAAAAKKK~~~!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berteriak yang membuat Junsu terperanjat kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Jaejoong. Teriakan Jaejoong lagi-lagi membuat pengunjung kantin memperhatikan keduanya. Namun Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Mereka sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian semenjak Kim Jaejoong –_The Prince of Paran School_ bersikap aneh ketika seseorang bernama Jung Yunho membuat masa remajanya jungkir balik tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubungiku kalau ada kejadian seperti itu? Aish!" Jaejoong menggerutu sebal sambil menghentakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia merasa kesal ketika sahabat terbaiknya tidak langsung menghubunginya untuk menceritakan kejadian itu. Membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi sahabat Junsu.

"Ehm.. kau marah?" Tanya Junsu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong marah padanya karena menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota _Shine. _Ia tidak ingin hubungan persahabatannya yang lebih dari 10 tahun itu rusak begitu saja.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap Junsu dari sudut matanya. Menatap wajah _chubby _Junsu yang terlihat gelisah menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Haahhh~~~ aku tidak marah. Hanya saja kau sudah membuatku khawatir, Junsu yah~ kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu. Meskipun pernyataan cinta Yoochun padamu terdengar sangat mengerikan di telingaku." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi gelisah itu menghilang dari wajah _chubby_ nya. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

" –jadi, apa kau akan bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Kalau memang pilihan itu bisa membuat sahabatnya tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang kebahagiaan Junsu 'kan?

Manik mata Junsu bergerak menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Jaejoong. Meskipun sikapnya yang narsis, menyebalkan, dan aneh itu selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, namun hal itu yang justru akan selalu dirindukannya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Senyum Jaejoong semakin terlihat lebar ketika ia mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Junsu.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku bersama Yoochun?" tanya Junsu masih harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Meskipun senyum Jaejoong sudah bisa menjawab semua kegelisahannya, namun rasa gelisah itu masih menyelimutinya jika mengingat masalah yang sedeng membelit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang ternyata masih terlihat gelisah dan skeptis terhadap dirinya.

"Kalau kau senang, aku juga ikut senang Junsu yah~~" jawaban Jaejoong membuat Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Jaejoong ah. Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengerti." Ucap Junsu benar-benar tulus dari hati ketika sahabatnya merestui hubungan keduanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu itu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Junsu tersenyum semakin lebar karenanya.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Jawab Junsu yakin. " –oh ya! Jadi, apa kau akan ikut ke rumah Yoochun?" tanya Junsu teringat ajakan Yoochun tadi.

"Aish.. aku memang menyetujui hubunganmu dengannya, tapi bukan berarti aku mau dekat–dekat dengan kera sirkus itu." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mengingat semua sikap Yoochun padanya yang teramat sangat menjengkelkan.

Junsu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak keberatan jika kekasih hatinya di sebut kera sirkus oleh Jaejoong, karena pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Park Yoochun –si berisik yang tidak mau diam yang membuat seorang Kim Junsu justru terperangkap oleh permainannya itu.

"Kkk~~ jadi, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Ck~ lebih baik aku mati di tangan Jung Yunho daripada harus dekat–dekat dengan Yoochun. Kadar kegilaanku bisa mencapai titik maksimumnya." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Junsu mengeluarkan suara tawa lumba–lumbanya.

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ketika kini masalah yang membelenggunya semakin pelik dan memusingkan. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Yunho dan anggota _gang_ nya. Tapi di sisi lain, Junsu yang menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya tiba-tiba saja menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota _Shine._

Tentu itu adalah sesuatu hal yang membuat Jaejoong terhimpit oleh situasi yang tidak kena, mundur juga kena. Ia tidak bisa kemana-kemana

Tapiyah~ setidaknya Jaejoong bisa ikut berbahagia jika sahabatnya juga bahagia.

_Well, at least._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ini pasti bercanda 'kan?" gerutu Jaejoong ketika ia melihat sebuat kertas _post–it_ berwarna kuning menempel pada pintu depan rumahnya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mencabut kasar kertas kuning itu lalu membaca kembali tulisan _omma_ nya yang tertulis dengan rapi.

'_**Omma sedang berada di rumah Bibi Shim, appa dinas hingga malam, dan Boa kerja part time. **__**Kau ke rumah Bibi Shim saja kalau mau mengambil kunci rumah.'**_

"Ya Tuhan~~ kenapa _omma_ tidak menelpon atau mengirim pesan padaku?!" gerutu Jaejoong mengambil ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya sambil membalikkan kertas _post–it _yang sedang di pegangnya.

'_**NB: Jangan salahkan omma kalau ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi!'**_

Jaejoong membaca pesan tambahan yang ada di balik kertas kuning itu. Seolah bisa meramalkan apa yang akan di gerutukan olehnya. Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan mengerang semakin keras ketika menyadari ponselnya yang mati karena tidak adanya _power supply._

Percayalah, Mrs. Kim sangat mengenali sifat anak laki-lakinya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini.

"Ah! Aku menunggu _omma _di rumah Junsu saja." Gumam Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah ketika mengingat sahabatnya. Namun senyum manis itu berubah menjadi sebuah erangan kesal ketika ia ingat Junsu pergi ke rumah Yoochun yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus pergi ke rumah Bibi Shim.

"Apa tidak ada lagi kesialan yang lebih sial lagi dari ini?! Rumah Bibi Shim 'kan jauh! Argh!" Jaejoong semakin beringsut kesal sambil berjalan kembali keluar dari halaman rumahnya untuk mengambil kunci ke rumah Bibi Shim.

Kepala yang berdenyut sakit karena kurang tidur, perut yang keroncongan karena lapar, dan kenyataan ia tidak bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat suasana hati Kim Jaejoong begitu buruk.

"Aish.. tentu saja kesialan yang lebih sial dari ini adalah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong sambil meremas kertas kuning itu dengan kesal kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah tanpa menyadari kertas itu mengenai kepala seseorang yang baru muncul di belokan gang rumahnya.

"Ya! Kau ini benar–benar cari mati, ohng?!" suara baritone rendah itu membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika melihat Jung Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat anggota _gang_ yang lain berdiri di belakang Yunho. Ia memekik horror.

"Maaf –aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan muncul tiba–tiba seperti itu." Jawab Jaejoong meminta maaf sebelum ia di remas seperti kertas itu dan di lempar ke tengah jalan. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho jika ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Berharap permintaan maafnya dapat membebaskan dirinya dari Yunho _–well,_ setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho. Ia mencoba menebak dan menerka sisi mana dari seorang Jung Yunho yang kini ada di hadapannya. Kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi semalam membuat Jaejoong harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menyikapi sikap Yunho. Ia tidak ingin membuat emosi Yunho membludak seperti kemarin malam hingga ia melukai dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menatap tangan kanan Yunho. Perban putih yang melilit asal-asalan terlihat di sekitar kepalan tangan kanannya yang terluka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dan memahami Yunho. Seperti ada dinding beton yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya hingga ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Yunho seolah terisolasi dan terbelenggu di dalamnya seorang diri. Ia seperti menarik diri dari lingkungan luar. Seperti melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam daerah tertorinya. Membuat Jaejoong justru ingin bisa melewati garis batas itu dan dapat memahami Yunho seutuhnya.

Setidaknya, ia bisa merespon sikap Yunho yang memang selalu spontan itu tanpa harus membuat kesalahan dalam menyikapinya.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ kau tidak perlu mengatakan kalimat mengerikan seperti itu padanya. Kau menakuti calon mempelaimu, he~ Lagipula ia tidak sengaja." Suara Yuu tiba–tiba terdengar di antara keduanya. Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap Yuu yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang tubuh Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap Yuu tajam dari sudut matanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang entah mengapa justru semakin menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan mundur?!" tanya Yunho ketika menyadari Jaejoong yang berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan mendekatiku?!" tanya Jaejoong spontan. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari dirinya yang berjalan mundur ketika Yunho mendekatinya. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri seutuhnya untuk menghadapi Yunho ketika ia belum tahu sisi mana yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Ia takut salah dalam menyikapi sikap Yunho seperti ia salah menyikapi sikapnya semalam.

"Aish! Berhenti melangkah, Kim Jaejoong!"

" –dan berhentilah mendekatiku!"

"Kau benar–benar cari mati?!"

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan hendak berlari menjauhi Yunho ketika tiba–tiba saja ia merasakan tas selempangnya di tarik oleh seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"_Just what the fuck are you doing?!"_ tanya Yunho tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Jaejoong yang jatuh terjengkang karena ia menarik tas selempangnya. Ia hanya tertawa takjub melihat Jaejoong yang tersungkur dengan bokong yang mencium aspal terlebih dulu.

Suara tawa serak Yoochun dan yang lainnya bisa terdengar ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terjengkang. Membuat Jaejoong menatap sebal ke arah Yoochun dan yang lainnya –termasuk Yuu yang juga ikut menertawainya –kemudian tatapan matanya menatap Yunho yang tertawa.

Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap Yunho ketika wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan dingin yang mengerikan itu tidak terlihat dari wajah tampannya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar renyah di kedua telinganya.

Sekarang ia tahu sisi mana yang sedang ada di hapadannya. Laki-laki bar-bar yang selalu mengatainya dan membuat seluruh uratnya menegang karenanya.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tiba–tiba menarik seseorang ketika akan sedang berlari?!" Jaejoong beringsut kesal sambil menyentuh bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tiba–tiba lari seperti itu, eh?!" pertanyaan Jaejoong justru di jawab oleh pertanyaan lagi. Membuat Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk–nepuk celana dari debu yang menempel.

"Aish.. apalagi maumu Jung Yunho?! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. _Mood _ku sedang tidak bagus. Aku ngantuk, aku lapar, rumahku terkunci, aku harus ke rumah Bibi Shim dan sekarang aku harus bertemu denganmu juga." Desis Jaejoong terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah ketika apapun yang diucapkannya hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Yunho.

"Habis baterai." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut denganku."

"Ha? Kemana?"

"Kupikir Si Pantat Bebek itu sudah memberitahumu?"

"Namanya Kim Junsu, _hyung!_ Bukan Si Pantat Bebek!" teriak Yoochun dari balik punggung Yunho tidak terima kekasih hatinya di panggil seperti itu –meskipun pada kenyataannya pantat Junsu memang terlihat seperti pantat bebek.

"Maksudmu, ke rumah Si Jidat Lebar itu?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk Yoochun ketika mengingat percakapannya tadi siang di kantin bersama Junsu yang mengajaknya pergi ke rumah Yoochun.

"YA! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?! Namaku Park Yoochun! Bukan Si Jidat Lebar! Aish!" teriak Yoochun lagi tidak terima ketika kini dirinya yang dikatai seperti itu.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?" tanya Yunho menghiraukan teriakan Yoochun yang terdengar seperti kaset rusak di kedua telinganya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat ekspresi wajah Yunho tiba–tiba saja mengeras. Tatapan matanya pun terlihat lebih tajam.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong melirik mata coklat _hazelnut _Yunho. Lagi–lagi Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, tidak ada satupun yang berkata 'tidak' padaku?" Desis Yunho berbahaya. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah melepas mata hitam dan besar yang sedang menatapnya juga. Tatapan mata yang lagi–lagi membuat Yunho berdecak kagum dengan keberanian Jaejoong.

"Dan apa kau tidak tahu ada yang namanya kebebasan dalam memilih?" balas Jaejoong sengit.

Tiba–tiba saja atmosfernya terasa mengerikan ketika dua orang itu hanya berdiri dan saling tatap dalam diam.

TOP yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Ia sudah cukup bersabar ketika tiba–tiba Yunho mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat –yang ternyata adalah kediaman Kim Jaejoong –dan sekarang ia harus dibuat menunggu lagi ketika Jaejoong begitu keras kepala tidak ingin ikut.

"_Hyung,_ berhentilah bersikap lembek padanya. Kau hanya perlu menjambak rambutnya lalu menyeretnya untuk ikut denganmu. Kita tidak perlu membuang–buang waktu disini hanya untuk membujuknya." Suara_ bass_ yang terdengar _husky_ itu membuat Yuu yang berdiri di samping TOP langsung menatapnya tajam. TOP hanya mendengus pelan tidak peduli ketika di tatap seperti itu oleh Yuu.

"Ayolah _hyung,_ kalau dia tidak mau ikut. Biarkan saja dia. Junsu sudah menunggu di halte." Suara serak milik Yoochun kini yang terdengar. Ia juga sedikit gelisah ketika tiba-tiba Yunho mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat dan membiarkan Junsu menunggunya di halte. Ia khawatir lumba-lumbanya akan melengking kesal ketika ia tidak datang tepat waktu.

"_Both of you just shut up." _Desis Yunho tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebalakang. Manik mata coklatnya masih menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit.

Jawaban Yunho membuat Yoochun mengerang pelan dan TOP yang mendengus kesal karenanya. Nampaknya mereka harus mengulur waktu lagi.

Yuu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil menggeleng pelan ketika melihat Yunho yang selalu seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana merubah sudut pandang Yunho tentang hal 'itu'. Meskipun berkali-kali ia sudah berusaha membuka pandangan sempit itu, namun Yunho tetap saja masih terjebak dan terbelenggu dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Tidak.. bukan masih terjebak di dalamnya, tetapi karena Yunho tidak berusaha untuk keluar dari kegelapan hatinya. Kegelapan hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

Manik mata Yuu bergerak menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Ia membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan atmosfer di antara keduanya yang terasa semakin menegang. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati keduanya.

"Dia sama–sama keras kepalanya sepertimu, _hyung."_ Ucap Yuu sambil merangkul bahu Yunho dari belakang lalu manik matanya yang berwarna abu tua menatap Jaejoong yang kini juga menatapnya. "Jadi.. uhm Jaejoong, benarkan?" tanya Yuu pada Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum ramah padanya.

Jaejoong seperti di hipnotis ketika sepasang mata abu tua itu menatap ke dalam matanya. Tatapan mata yang seolah memantrainya. Ia mengangguk perlahan seolah patuh.

"Baiklah.. Yunho _hyung_ memang tidak tahu cara untuk meminta seseorang melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ia inginkan dan harapkan dengan baik. Bicaranya memang terdengar kasar dan seperti mengintimidasi. Tapi percayalah, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu." Ucapan Yuu membuat Yunho menyikut keras perutnya.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Yuu. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku." Ucap Yunho kesal ketika lagi–lagi Yuu selalu saja mencampuri urusannya. Yuu hanya terkekeh pelan ketika Yunho menyikut perutnya.

Jaejoong menatap dua orang bertubuh jangkung yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari keduanya. Ia bisa melihat Yuu yang merangkul bahu Yunho dengan tenangnya tanpa takut jika Yunho membentak, memarahinya, atau bahkan mengancam akan membuhunya. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar teriakan Yunho yang melarang untuk menyentuhnya. Yunho terlihat begitu tenang di rangkul Yuu seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa boleh kutahu alasanmu tidak bisa ikut dengan kami?" suara Yuu terdengar kembali dan membuyarkan pikiran penasaran Jaejoong tentang kedekatan keduanya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali–kali ketika ia melihat Yuu yang masih merangkul bahu Yunho. Keningnya semakin berkerut samar tidak mengerti dan penasaran. Rasa penasaran yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya menjadi kesal ketika melihat Yuu bisa menyentuh Yunho tanpa harus dibentak olehnya.

"…"

"…"

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yuu ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Aish sudahlah Yuu, menyingkirlah dariku! Dan jangan menyebarkan feromonmu di hadapan Jaejoong! Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!_ He is struck! Now get lost before I break your damn neck!"_ desis Yunho berbahaya sambil sekali lagi menyikut perut Yuu untuk menyingkir darinya. Kali ini Yuu melepaskan Yunho ketika perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit karena sikutan Yunho.

"Jadi.. apa alasanmu, Jaejoong ah.. uhm?" tanya Yuu lagi menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Yunho. Mata abu tuanya masih fokus menatap mata besar dan hitam itu. Mata hitam yang seolah menjebaknya dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Menyedotnya seperti _blackhole._

Yuu menyeringai.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah Bibi Shim untuk bertemu dengan _omma_ dan mengambil kunci rumah_."_ Jawab Jaejoong spontan ketika tatapan mata abu tua itu seolah-olah kembali memantrainya.

"Kau dengar itu _hyung?_ Jaejoong sudah memiliki acaranya sendiri. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya ikut denganmu." Ucap Yuu sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Menatap mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu dengan mata abu tuanya.

Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal ketika Yuu menggunakan tatapan mata itu. Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ nya bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang masih saja terus menatap Yuu tanpa berkedip. Membuat Yunho semakin kesal ketika Jaejoong juga terkena efek feromon Yuu.

"YA! Kemana matamu menatap ketika aku berada tepat di depan hidungmu?!" bentak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget karenanya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia menyadari Jung Yunho masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tadi benar-benar seperti terhipnotis oleh Yuu –terjebak di bawah alam sadarnya. Manik matanya bergerak menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat berkerut kesal.

"Aish! Aku bisa melihat apapun yang ingin kulihat!" jawab Jaejoong semakin sengit. Berbicara dengan Yunho benar-benar membuat seluruh uratnya selalu menegang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri ketika suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

Yuu berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlihat akur. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih meliriknya dari sudut mata kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya lalu berbalik meninggalkan keduanya. Membuat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat.

"YUU! _You bastard!" _teriak Yunho ketika menyadari pipi putih Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terlihat memerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yuu yang berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan TOP yang masih mengerutkan wajah kesal karena menunggu lama.

"Hahahaha~~" Yuu hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"_Aish! That freak sly bastard!"_ gerutu Yunho pelan. Kesal karena Yuu sudah menebarkan feromonnya pada Jaejoong hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa luput dari 'serangannya'. Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jaejoong lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "–jadi, dimana rumah Bibi Shim, huh?" tanya Yunho menyerah.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu dimana rumah Bibi Shim?"

"YA! Katakan saja dimana rumah Bibi mu itu! Jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku lagi!" bentak Yunho tidak sabar. Membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget karenanya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya semakin jengkel.

"Rasanya kepalaku akan pecah." Gumam Jaejoong sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan dan menghitung sampai 3.

Sabar.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menatap laki-laki bar-bar yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya tidak sabar.

"Rumah Bibi Shim ada di perumahan daerah _Doseon-dong__."_ Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Menyerah untuk menyikapi Yunho yang bar-bar.

"_Doseon-dong?_ Bukankah itu berada di _Seongdong-gu _distrik?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut ketika ingat daerah itu masuk ke dalam _Seongdong-gu _distrik. Distrik kekuasaan milik _kkapgae_ _Ssang-Young Pa. _

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Yunho berubah menjadi terlihat begitu serius. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh kesana." Ucap Yunho melarang Jaejoong untuk pergi kesana seorang diri.

"Haish.. kau bukan orang tuaku yang bisa melarangku kemana pun aku pergi. Aku harus ke sana dan mengambil kunci rumahku! Demi Tuhan Yunho! _Mood_ ku sedang tidak bagus. Jadi berhentilah membuatku emosi."

"Kalau rumahmu terkunci, kau bisa ikut kami ke rumah Yoochun dan menunggu di sana. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke rumah bibimu untuk mengambil kunci."

"Lalu membiarkan _omma_ membunuhku karena aku tidak ke sana dan menjemputnya?" ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong agar Yunho tidak banyak bicara meskipun ia pergi ke rumah Bibi Shim hanya untuk mengambil kunci rumah karena dunia akan berhenti berputar jika _omma_ nya kembali dari rumah Bibi Shim dalam keadaan matahari masih bersinar terang. _Omma_ nya akan seharian berada di sana. Lagipula, alasan ia tidak ingin pergi ke rumah Yoochun adalah ia tidak ingin berada di dekat-dekat dengan _Shine –_terutama Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _omma_ mu bisa sekejam itu sampai-sampai akan membunuhmu?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong ingin memukul kepala Yunho dengan sepatunya.

"Aish! Itu hanya ungkapan hiperbola, Jung Yunho! Apa kau selalu menganggap serius perkataan orang?! Ish!" kesabaran Jaejoong semakin menipis ketika berbicara dengan Yunho benar-benar seoerti berbicara dengan bocah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Yunho sambil berbalik dan menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan penuh isyarat. Membuat TOP mendengus kesal, Yoochun yang mengerang frustasi karena harus membuat Junsu menunggu semakin lama, dan Yuu yang hanya berdecak pelan karenanya.

"Ha? Kau mau kemana Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong panik ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin terjebak oleh _Shine_ –terutama Jung Yunho dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah Bibi Shim. Ia berharap ia salah dengar.

"Rumah Bibi Shim. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Cepatlah sedikit, Kepala Labu!" perintah Yunho yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Jaejoong dibuat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika keputusan sepihak itu membuatnya ingin menjerit keras hingga pita suaranya putus.

Ia frustasi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka?" bisik Junsu ketika ia berjalan di samping Jaejoong menuju rumah Bibi Shim. Ia tidak begitu mengerti ketika tiba-tiba saja ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang bersama _gang Shine_ lalu merubah tujuan utama mereka –rumah Yoochun menjadi rumah Bibi Shim.

Junsu tidak sempat menanyakan hal itu lebih jauh lagi ketika Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan mengapit lengan kiri Junsu dengan erat lalu menyeretnya untuk berjalan beberapa meter di depan _gang Shine._ Membuat Junsu semakin dibuat penasaran karenanya.

Kali ini Jaejoong merasa berhutang budi pada Yoochun ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Bibi Shim, Yoochun meminta Yunho agar mereka berjalan menuju halte dimana Junsu menunggu disana. Walaupun pada awalnya Yunho menolak karena itu berada di arah yang berlawanan, namun pada akhirnya ia menurut saja ketika Jaejoong berteriak antusias ingin ke sana dan bertemu Junsu. Setidaknya, ada Junsu yang bisa menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Bibi Shim.

Pertanyaan Junsu tadi membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap wajah _chubby_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ceritanya panjang. Yunho itu seperti hantu yang selalu saja tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat semua bulu kuduk ku berdiri karenanya." Jawab Jaejoong berbisik pelan di telinga Junsu.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke rumah Bibi Shim? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengenal Bibi Shim?" bisik Junsu lagi di telinga Jaejoong sambil melirik keempat anggota _gang Shine _yang berjalan di belakang keduanya.

"Aish –! Yunho memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah Yoochun, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku harus ke rumah Bibi Shim untuk mengambil kunci rumah. _Omma_ ku ada di sana. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana_ omma_ kalau sudah bertemu dengan Bibi Shim. Dan Yunho –ia memaksa ingin mengantarku ke rumah Bibi Shim."

"Kau gila menolak Yunho seperti itu?!" bisik Junsu ngeri ketika ia membayangkan perdebatan sengit antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aku memang sudah gila karena sifat Jung Yunho yang selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Ya, aku gila karenanya." Jawab Jaejoong beringsut semakin kesal. " –tapi setidaknya aku beruntung karena sekarang ada kau disini. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar bisa mati gila karena Yunho dan Yoochun!" lanjutnya berbisik semakin keras.

"Sstth~~ suaramu terlalu keras, _babo ya!"_ bisik Junsu sambil memukul pelan kepala Jaejoong. " –jadi maksudmu, Yunho memaksa mengantarmu ketika kau akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Shim? Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ke rumah Yoochun? Kau bisa menunggu di sana sampai _omma_ mu pulang. Biasanya juga kalau _omma_ mu ke rumah Bibi Shim, kau akan pergi ke rumahku."

"_Shiro, shiro!_ Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di dekat-dekat Yunho. Aku sedang menjaga jarak dengannya." Balas Jaejoong berbisik pelan sambil melirik Yunho dan lainnya yang berjalan di belakang keduanya. Membuat 4 orang tampan itu terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ nya.

Entah Jaejoong menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi keempat orang itu sungguh menarik perhatian semua orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka jauh lebih terlihat seperti model dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi semampai dibandingkan anggota _kkpagae_ terkuat di Seoul. Orang-orang tidak aka nada yang menyangkanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada aku dan Yoochun di sana. Setidaknya aku bisa meminta tolong Yoochun agar ia tidak mengganggumu." Bisik Junsu lagi.

"Aish –kau tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang kuhadapi. Ak –"

" –kupikir kau berpacaran dengan Yoochun? Tapi kenapa kau justru dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong bahkan menempel padanya?!" suara baritone rendah itu menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong.

Keduanya menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan membelalakan mata ketika melihat tubuh jangkung Yunho sudah berdiri di belakang keduanya seolah mengintimidasi.

Junsu menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika aura Yunho seolah menekannya untuk menyingkir dari sisi Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho ketika jawaban itu seolah tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya oleh rasa takut. Ia ingin menyingkir dari sana secepatnya, namun tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempatnya berpijak ketika tatapan tajam itu seperti menghisap habis jiwanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan lengannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Aish _hyung,_ jangan menakutinya seperti itu. Lagipula mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Jadi wajar kalau keduanya terlihat dekat." Suara serak itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang masih mengambang di udara. Ia menarik Junsu untuk menjauh dari makhkluk berbahaya bernama Jung Yunho meskipun ia yakin, Yunho tidak akan melukai Junsu. Namun Yoochun khawatir akan psikologis Junsu jika ia selalu di intimidasi seperti itu oleh _leader_ nya.

"Kalau begitu jaga bebek mu itu agar tidak berkeliaran dan menempel pada Jaejoong." Desis Yunho berbahaya sambil menatap Junsu tajam dari sudut matanya. Membuat Junsu bergidig ngeri karenanya.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Junsu itu sahabatku! Dan aku tidak keberatan kalau dia dekat dan menempel padaku! Kenapa kau mengintimidasinya seperti itu?" suara Jaejoong terdengar membela Junsu yang kini terlihat semakin ketakutan karena tidak terbiasa dengan aura intimidasi yang di pancarkan Yunho.

Manik mata coklat _hazelnut _Yunho bergerak menatap Jaejoong. "Tapi aku keberatan! _Kajja!"_ Perintah Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Membuat Jaejoong berjalan ogah-ogahan di samping Yunho ketika Junsu kini sudah berada di samping Yoochun.

"Hha~~ jangan katakan padaku kalau kau cemburu, huh Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong bermaksud menggoda dan mencemooh Yunho. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya dan berharap Yunho akan salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Jawaban spontan Yunho justru membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu cepat. Seperti ada letupan-letupan manis di dalamnya.

Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan balik seperti itu. Pertanyaannya tadi justru menjadi boomerang ketika kini dirinya yang salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika ia benar-benar di buat terdiam karenanya.

"Ya~ kenapa kau diam saja? Apa harus kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka jika pertanyaanku tidak di jawab, eh?"

Jaejoong semakin terdiam ketika ia di desak seperti itu oleh Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Dadanya masih saja berdetak tidak karuan. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ini terlalu memalukan baginya.

"Ya~ Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa perlu aku menarikmu ke tengah jalan agar kau mau bicara eh?"

"Aish! Terserah kau saja, Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi dengan wajah memerah. Yunho benar-benar terdengar seperti radio tua yang rusak baginya. Namun setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah itu di kedua telinganya.

"_Did I ever say that you are just cute in every ways?"_

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin dibuat tidak berkutik. Membuat semua yang berjalan di belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan senyum lebar mereka ketika melihat keduanya.

"Oouww~~ kalau seperti itu mereka justru terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan." Ucap Junsu berusaha menurunkan oktaf lengkingannya ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho bisa bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan pikiran tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat cocok itu tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di dalam benaknya.

"Sepertinya Yunho _hyung_ benar-benar serius dengannya, eh? Aku belum pernah melihatnya berbicara seperti itu pada siapapun bahkan Tiffanny." Suara _bass_ itu terdengar di samping Yuu. Yuu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dimana TOP berjalan di sampingnya. Yuu hanya berdecak pelan dan menyeringai.

"_Well,_ kau bisa melihatnya. _So stop being an ass!" _jawab Yuu yang membuat TOP meliriknya tajam.

"_I'm not an ass!_ Aku hanya tidak suka ketika melihat Yunho _hyung_ menjadi 'lembek' seperti itu ketika bersama Jaejoong." Jawab TOP memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat perdebatan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ternyata belum selesai.

"Bukankah itu bagus, hm?" tanya Yuu berdecak pelan ketika melihat perdebatan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat begitu manis. Ia belum pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Seorang pewaris tunggal _kkapgae_ terkuat bertingkah seperti bocah yang berusaha menarik perhatian? Mungkin Jaejoong bisa membantunya.

"_Well.. maybe._ Aku tidak yakin." Jawab TOP mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Masuklah ke dalam dan cepat ambil kuncinya." Perintah Yunho ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Bibi Shim.

"_Well,_ terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." Ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala pada semuanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan acara mereka yang akan pergi ke rumah Yoochun. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan semuanya ketika _leader_ mereka –Jung Yunho sudah memberikan perintah?

"Ambil saja langsung kuncinya." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"_Ani~_ aku akan pulang bersama _omma."_ Jawab Jaejoong ketika ia mengerti arti ucapan Yunho. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk cepat mengambil kunci dan ikut bersamanya. Yunho masih belum menyerah.

"Dan membiarkanmu sendiri di _Seongdong-gu _distrik? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk berkeliaran sendiri di sini? Cepat masuk dan suruh _omma _mu pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Yunho lagi yang terdengar seperti perintah. Entah mengapa perkataan Yunho tadi membuat yang lain justru tertawa karenanya.

"Hey _hyung,_ dia bukan seorang gadis perawan yang membutuhkan perlindungan 24 jam darimu. Dia ini laki-laki, jadi dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula dia bersama _omma_ nya. _Mereka_ tidak akan berani menyentuhnya. Kau ini posesif sekali." _Suara bass_ TOP membuat yang lainnya semakin tertawa.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal dengan wajah memerah ketika TOP menyebutnya gadis perawan. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sudah terinjak-injak oleh _gang Shine._Namun ia hanya diam saja tidak melawan atau membalas ucapan TOP ketika sekarang ia benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang begitu buruk. Ia takut meledakan emosinya di hadapan _gang Shine _lalu membuat dirinya menjadi dendeng.

Yunho terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan TOP. TOP benar, Jaejoong akan aman bersama _omma_ nya._ Mereka_ tidak akan berani menyentuh Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong bersama orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega ketika Jessica dan yang lainnya tidak akan melukai Jaejoong ketika ia tidak bersama dirinya.

"Hum.. TOP benar. Kalau begitu kau harus pulang bersama _omma_ mu. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk pulang seorang diri. _Arasseo?!"_ ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata hitam Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam.

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. _"Ara, ara._ Sekarang, kau bisa pergi dengan yang lainnya dan tidak mempermalukan ku lagi, _ne?"_

"Kalian bisa pergi duluan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Si Kepala Labu." Ucap Yunho pada yang lainnya. Membuat Jaejoong mendengus pelan ketika ia masih belum bisa terbebas dari Yunho.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di rumah Yoochun." Ucap Yuu sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"_Good luck, pumpkin!"_ suara serak yang terdengar menyebalkan milik Yoochun lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong mulai emosi.

"_Jaejoong ah~~ hwaiting!"_ suara lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin mencekik lehernya. Entah mengapa sekarang Junsu dan Yoochun terlihat begitu mirip.

Kenapa mereka harus menyemangatinya seperti itu?! Aish~

"Kau jangan 'memangsanya' di tempat umum seperti ini,_ hyung_ ah. _You need a private room, just in case. Kkkk~~"_ Ucap TOP tersenyum menyeringai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus kesal ketika semuanya begitu senang mengatai dirinya.

"Apa kau bisa menyuruh mereka untuk cepat pergi? Aku sudah cukup bersabar disini." Desis Jaejoong pada Yunho yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu berdecak pelan karenanya.

"Ck~ kalian dengar itu? Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin berduaan saja denganku. Cepat pergi dari sini. _Ga! Ga!"_ ucap Yunho pada semuanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya seolah mengusir.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho salah menginterpretasikan ucapannya. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin hanya berduaan saja dengan laki-laki bar-bar seperti Yunho? Ia rela bertukar tempat dengan siapapun.

Keduanya terdiam ketika yang lainnya sudah meninggalkan mereka. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan rileks pada dinding pagar rumah Bibi Shim dan menunggu Yunho untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Manik matanya yang hitam perlahan bergerak menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda dari Yunho untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi?" tanya Jaejoong mulai tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan tidur sekarang ketika kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut sakit karena semalam suntuk hanya memikirkan Jung Yunho.

Manik mata coklat hazelnut Yunho bergerak menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika ia menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada dinding pagar dimana Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya tepat di samping kepala Jaejoong.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, lagi-lagi ia bisa mencium aroma khas yang terasa begitu manis dan menyengarkan dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang mampu membuat Jung Yunho mabuk karenanya melebihi berbotol-botol vodka yang biasa ia minum. Aroma yang membuatnya ingin menyesap dan merasakan perpaduan rasa yang begitu manis dan menyegarkan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho menghempas pelan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata besar dan hitamnya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat. Ia bahkan sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan seolah menjebak dirinya tidak untuk pergi kemanapun –lagi. Ia merasa _de ja vu _ dengan posisi itu.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke dalam mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu. Mata coklat yang sedang menatapnya tanpa rasa malu. Wajahnya mulai terasa memanas. Ia hanya berharap semburat rona merah itu tidak nampak di pipi putihnya. _But well, he failed miserably._

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku yang di sita Si Botak Lee tempo hari." Suara baritone Yunho akhirnya terdengar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkan ponsel Iphone 5 nya yang sempat di sita itu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya membelalakan matanya dengan mulut menganga lebar ketika ponsel produk _Apple_ keluaran terbaru itu di sodorkan kepadanya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Jaejoong skeptis. Manik matanya yang hitam akhirnya bergerak menatap mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa melihat iris matanya yang benar-benar berwarna coklat _hazelnut_. Mata coklat yang terlihat mempesona.

"Aku sudah membeli ponsel baru dengan tipe yang sama. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku." Ucap Yunho lagi-lagi menekankan merek ponsel yang baru di belinya kemudian tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat kerutan di kening Jaejoong.

"Eeeiiiii~~ kau ini benar-benar seperti bocah. Kau tidak perlu menyombongkan diri seperti itu, eeeh~~~" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya sebal ketika mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang begitu sombong. _Such a brat._

Yunho berdecak pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bangga memiliki calon mempelai yang kaya raya sepertiku, he?" tanya Yunho lagi bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong. Ia hanya senang melihat perubahan-perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Terutama bibir merah cherry nya yang selalu mengerucut seolah memohon untuk dicium.

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendengus tidak setuju. Ia menghiraukan ucapan Yunho sambil mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan padanya dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada ponsel itu.

"Jadi, aku bisa memakainya?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia sedikit iritasi ketika Yunho sudah berkata 'calon mempelai' seperti itu padanya.

"Hum.. itu milikmu."

"Eh?! Milikku?! Maksudmu, kau memberikan ponsel ini padaku secara cuma-cuma?!" tanya Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan mata membelalak lebar. Ia pikir, Yunho hanya meminjamkannya saja.

Lagi-lagi Yunho berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Matanya yang besar terlihat semakin membesar ketika ia membelalak seperti itu.

"Kalaupun aku meminta bayaran padamu, apa kau mampu membayarnya, eh?" tanya Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Berhentilah mengataiku, Jung Yunho! Jangan meremehkanku seperti itu." Jaejoong beringsut kesal dan berniat untuk tidak menerima ponsel itu. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya semakin diinjak-injak oleh Yunho.

Yunho tertawa renyah.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Yunho yang membuat manik mata hitam Jaejoong kembali menatap wajah tampan Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. " –dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya. Kartu yang kupakai _unlimited_ untuk setiap bulannya. Jadi jangan menggunakan alasan tidak berguna tagihan ponselmu belum dibayar lagi dan aku sudah menyimpan _speed dial_ nomorku di angka 1." desis Yunho berbahaya ketika ia mengingat alasan Jaejoong tidak bisa menelponnya karena tagihan ponsel yang belum di bayar.

"Apa kau yakin memberikannya padaku dengan cuma-cuma seperti ini? Kau yakin aku tidak perlu membayarnya? Jangan membuatku tiba-tiba terjerat hutang padanmu." Tanya Jaejoong semakin skeptis. Meskipun Yunho sudah pernah membelikannya pakaian-pakaian _branded,_ tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa ragu. Ia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Seperti ada udang di balik batu.

"Ck~ kau ini naïf sekali. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Kau hanya perlu mengosongkan jadwalmu di hari Sabtu nanti." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti.

Benarkan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus ia 'bayar' padanya.

"Hari Sabtu nanti? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tanggal 5 Februari nanti aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke Villa di Gwangju. Sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap ke dalam mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata besar yang tidak pernah bosan untuk dilihatnya. Mata hitam yang selalu menjebaknya dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar dan terkurung di dalamnya.

"Eh? Tanggal 5 Februari? Uhm.. itu –"

" –kenapa? Itu 'kan hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur. Jadi jangan membuat alasan tidak berguna kau sekolah." Desis Yunho berbahaya ketika ia bisa merasakan penolakan dari Jaejoong.

"Bukan –! Tentu saja sekolah libur. Maksudku.. tanggal 5 Februari itu temanku pulang dari Amerika dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara." Jawab Jaejoong ketika ingat tanggal 5 Februari adalah hari dimana Changmin kembali ke Seoul –dan ia sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu setelah kau menjemputnya, yang lain mungkin akan berangkat lebih awal. Tenang saja, aku juga akan mengajak Junsu."

"Tapi –temanku tiba di Seoul Sabtu malam. Aku takut kau menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi kau bisa pergi duluan dengan yang –"

"–aku ingin di malam ulang tahunku, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

Jaejoong dibuat terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia seolah terbius ketika tatapan mata coklat_ hazelnut _itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia belum pernah melihat sorot mata yang seperti itu dari Yunho. Sorot mata yang seolah menunjukkan seluruh emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Seolah ia bisa melihat ke dalam daerah teritori yang selama ini di tutupi oleh dinding beton yang di bangun Yunho. Ia seolah bisa melihatnya dengan bebas dan leluasa. Emosi yang belum pernah Yunho tunjukkan padanya. Membuat Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perasaan bersalah yang terasa familiar itu seolah kembali membelenggu dan menjebaknya. Terasa begitu sakit dan menusuk. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho sendirian.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan pipinya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Ia membelalakan mata ketika manik matanya yang hitam menatap punggung tangan kiri Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang terasa dingin. Ia semakin dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika senyuman itu terlukis sempurna di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Masuklah. Pipimu terlihat memerah dan terasa begitu dingin. Aku akan menelponmu." Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan sentuhannya dan berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana ketika dirasa kedua tangannya terasa bergetar. Ia ingin menyembunyikannya sebelum Jaejoong menyadarinya.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sentuhan tangan Yunho di pipinya tadi seolah masih terasa dan membakar pipinya yang terasa dingin. Terasa panas ketika rona merah itu tersebar merata.

"_Go –gomawo,_ Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap.

"Hum~" jawab Yunho bergumam pelan. " –aku harap Sabtu nanti kau bisa ikut denganku ke Gwangju." Lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong hanya menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"…"

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan Yunho. Ia berbalik kemudian menekan bel rumah Bibi Shim. Berharap pintu pagar segera terbuka ketika tatapan mata Yunho masih tertuju padanya. Ia seperti tersedot ke dalam tatapan mata coklat itu.

"Bibi Shim ini aku, Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong ketika suara _intercom_ di samping pagar menanyakan identitasnya. Setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar suara jerit Bibi Shim yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Yunho. Mereka sudah menunggumu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho ketika menyadari laki-laki jangkung itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku belum bisa pergi sebelum kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam."

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan berusaha menahan diri ketika perasaan ingin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu tiba-tiba menghampiri dan seolah menggerogotinya. Ia ingin Yunho cepat-cepat pergi.

Tak lama dari itu, pintu pagar terbuka dan telihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar.

"Aiieeee Joongie~ sudah lama sekali bibi tidak melihatmu semenjak Min pergi ke Amerika. Aish~ kau ini sombong sekali, huh? Ayo masuklah, ibumu sedang memasak _ddeokbokki_ di dalam." Ucap Bibi Shim sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong tanpa menyadari Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong~_ Bibi Shim" sapa Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Aigoooo~_ kau berubah menjadi sangat cantik dan tampan seperti ini. Kalau saja bisa, bibi ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Min. Hahaha tapi tentu saja ibumu akan mencekikku." Ceracau Bibi Shim sambil menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memeriksa Yunho, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah senyum Yunho sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah menutup sempurna.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sore itu Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktu berbaring di atas tempat tidur ketika ia mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pusing. Membuat Bibi Shim khawatir padanya lalu menyuruhnya untuk berisitirahat di kamar Changmin. Berbeda dengan _omma_ nya yang justru menyuruhnya untuk membantu di dapur. Namun Bibi Shim tidak mengizinkannya dan langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk beristirahat di kamar Changmin di lantai dua. Membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya siapa ibu yang sebenarnya.

"Haih.."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Changmin. Pikirannya berlarian ke sana ke mari memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Yunho tadi. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Entah keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Entah siapa yang harus ia pilih antara Changmin dan Yunho.

Entahlah…

Ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di sentuh oleh Yunho. Yunho menyentuhnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Selama ini, jika diingat-ingat lagi, Yunho sudah sering menyentuhnya.

Kejadian saat ia terjatuh dari pagar dinding sekolah, Yunho menggenggam erat lengannya agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Kejadian saat ia berada di _Mirotic Bar,_ Yunho menarik lengannya ketika ia akan mengejar Junsu.

Dan.. kejadian tadi, ketika Yunho menyentuh pipinya.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kamar. Menatap langit yang terlihat berwarna jingga kemerahan. Keningnya semakin berkerut samar ketika memikirkan Yunho.

Yunho bisa menyentuhnya, tetapi kenapa ia tidak ingin jika disentuh olehnya? Yoochun pun dilarang untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan ia ingat ketika Yunho menepis kasar tangan Tiffanny malam itu. Tapi.. Yuu.. hanya Yuu yang bisa menyentuh Yunho tanpa harus dibentak olehnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Yunho tidak suka di sentuh? Lalu kenapa hanya Yuu yang bisa menyentuhnya? Apa masih ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Yuu? Apa? Apa alasannya?

Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil memejamkan mata ketika kepalanya justru terasa semakin berdenyut sakit memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu di dalam benaknya.

Ia membalikkan tubuh kearah yang berlawanan sambil membuka matanya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap figura foto yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya perlahan terulur dan mengambil figura foto itu. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat foto dua orang anak kecil yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan senyum lebar terlukis di kedua wajah mereka.

"Hey Minnie~ _bogoshipo~"_ gumam Jaejoong sambil menyentuh wajah foto anak kecil dengan model rambut seperti mangkok yang tersenyum lebar di dalam foto itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaejoong terus memandangi foto itu tanpa menyadari rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Kedua mata itu perlahan menutup. Mengantarnya pada dunia mimpi yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dalam tidurnya ketika ia bermimpi bertemu dengan anak kecil bernama Shim Changmin.

'**Drrrttt~~~ Drrrttt~~' **

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di atas meja belajar. Menunggu sang pemilik untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Namun getar ponsel yang terdengar halus tidak mampu membuat _sleeping beauty _terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Membuat getar ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa adanya jawaban.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk menyerah. Setidaknya, sembilan panggilan masuk itu tidak terjawab.

Jung Yunho.

=========== TBC ============

NB:

1: annyeong? xD whats up? hohoho.. gmn kabarnya? mana yg jaejoong bias? pasti kalian menggila dengan albumnya jeje X3 well, same here. Dan makasih buat smua yg udah dukung ff iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! aaaaahhh seneng bgt klo ternyata bnyk yg suka dan pd ga sabar nungguin chapter2 selanjutnya X3 thank you so much my beloved reader!

2: THIS IS CHAPTER 7! GOSH! xD ga kerasa udh ampe sini hahaha dan kalian harus tau klo chapter 7 itu ceritanya membengkak LOL awalnya di chapter 7 si imin udh muncul even the little 'war' is already begin :3 tp kan aku bilang, ada update dan remake ceritanya.. hohoho jdnya kemunculan si imin tergeser ampe chapter selanjutnya.. hohoho tambahan cerita di sini tuh cerita YooSu sama Yunho yang nyamperin jae, klo di komik ga begitu soalnya xD aku buat sedikit berbeda, makanya jd bengkak dikit kkkk

3: kalian bsa bersenang hati karena aku ga bagi 2 chapter ini meskipun pjgnya 26 halaman D8 well, anggap aja itu hadiha dari aku soalnya lama update xDDDDD guess what? soalnya untuk kedepannya bakal lebih lama lg updatenya #smacked tp at least, chapter ini panjang lah yah ;)

4: still curious with the story? huehehehehe yunjae udh sama2 saling ngasih sinyal nih.. but yun is more obvious 8D haduh aku jg jd gemes sendiri ama sifat si yunho yang tengil2 ngegemesin LOL

5: hayooooooooooo ada apa antara Yunho ama Yuu? HAHAHAHAHAHA #grins

6: naaaaahhhh kira2 siapa yg bakal di pilih jae yah? huummm..hum...

7: last but not least, review? reviews are lovely! :)

8: THANK YOU SO MUCH! #deepbow


	8. Chapter 8: Mistake

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: Shirota Yuu, TOP**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.**

**Backsong: Just Another Girl by Kim Jaejoong  
Length this chapter : 30 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Eight: "Mistake"**_

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil memandangi ponsel barunya dengan gelisah. Entah sudah berapa kuku jari tangannya yang ia gigiti.

Semenjak Jaejoong tiba di sekolah, masuk ke dalam kelas, sepanjang pelajaran, bahkan hingga saatnya jam makan siang pun Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya menatap layar LCD selebar 4.0 inchi itu. Junsu belum menanyakan langsung kepada Jaejoong mengapa ia bersikap seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat ponsel seumur hidupnya. Ia pikir, itu sudah menjadi sebuah _syndrome_ yang normal ketika Jaejoong bertemu Yunho.

_Well,_ sepertinya itu normal? Huh?

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membuatku gila, Jung Yunho!"

Junsu kini mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar Jaejoong tiba-tiba memekik histeris sambil mengacak-acak rambut _black-maroon_ nya kemudian menggigiti sedotan_ blacktea_ yang sedari tadi diminumnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata pada layar ponsel. Oke, mungkin ini sudah saatnya Junsu menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Eeerr~~ Jae? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Yunho?" tanya Junsu akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Junsu membuat manik mata hitam Jaejoong langsung bergerak menatapnya. Mata besar dan hitam itu kini terlihat semakin membesar ketika ia membelalakan matanya.

"Yunho tidak menelponku! Oh ya Tuhan, ini kiamat!" pekik Jaejoong histeris. Uhm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya.. ia panik.

"Ha? Yunho tidak menelponmu dan sekarang aku melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu gelisah dan panik ketika Jung Yunho tidak menelpon bahkan berteriak histeris karenanya? Wow~ aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." Ucap Junsu berdecak pelan.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. "Setidaknya kau menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir ketika sahabat terbaikmu yang tampan, seksi, dan _fabulous_ ini akan dibunuh oleh seseorang! Bukan berdecak meneratawaiku seperti itu! Aish!" ucap Jaejoong beringsut semakin kesal.

"Hee? Kenapa Yunho akan membunuhmu? Bukankah kemarin kalian terlihat begitu 'mesra' dan 'akrab' bahkan ia merasakan cemburu padaku? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau yakin Yunho akan membunuhmu?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Pasti Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan gila hingga perasaan paranoid bahwa Yunho akan membunuhnya begitu membelenggunya.

"Aku tidak mengangkat panggilannya hingga sembilan panggilan tak terjawab." Jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menjedukkan kening ke atas meja kantin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Junsu membelalakan mata bahkan memekik horror ketika mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak mengangkat panggilannya? _Oh My God Sun!_ Sepertinya kau harus melakukan operasi plastik dan meninggalkan Korea secepat yang kau bisa!" kini Junsu yang melengking histeris.

"Aish! Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali! Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah panik Junsu sambil mendengus sebal. " –aku tertidur di kamar Changmin dan tidak menyadari kalau ia menelponku! Aish!"

"Ck~ apa ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"YA!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia tiba-tiba datang dan menatapmu dengan tatapan lasernya?" tanya Junsu mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan jika sudah menyangkut Jung Yunho.

_Helpless and hopeless._

"Aku tidak tahu. Huhuhu~ rasanya aku ingin mencekik leherku sendiri."

"Aish… kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur seperti itu. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menelponnya dan menjelaskan alasan kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya?"

"Aku takut." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis ketika ia membayangkan wajah seram Yunho yang akan memenggal kepalanya.

'**Drrrttt~ Drrrtttt~'**

Jantung keduanya nyaris mencuat keluar dari rongga dada ketika ponsel putih Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja bergetar di atas meja kantin. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap layar LCD yang berkedip-kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk. Keduanya hanya terdiam menatap ponsel yang masih bergetar menunggu untuk diangkat.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam menahan nafasnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, _babo ya?!_ Cepat angkat teleponnya!" Junsu melengkingkan lengkingan 8 oktafnya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengangkat panggilan itu ketika menyadari nama 'Jung Yunho' tertulis di LCD yang berkedip-kedip.

"_SHIRO!"_ pekik Jaejoong semakin panik sambil menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap horror ponsel putih yang masih bergetar tidak sabar untuk diangkat.

"YA! Angkat teleponnya atau aku yang akan membunuhmu, Kim Jaejoong?!"

Tingkah dua orang yang berteriak-teriak di kantin ketika hanya sebuah ponsel bergetar di atas meja, membuat orang di dalam kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan kening berkerut. Pengunjung kantin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyadari duo Kim itu memang semakin hari terlihat semakin aneh.

Tapi _well,_ Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak mempedulikannya ketika yang ada di dalam otak mereka hanyalah pikiran pewaris tunggal _kkapgae _terkuat di Seoul yang akan membunuh mereka.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang masih bergetar. Ia menatap Junsu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan takut untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Tentu saja seharian ini ia menanti telepon dari Yunho, tapi apa yang akan terjadinya padanya jika Yunho tiba-tiba menelponnya seperti sekarang?

Tentu saja, Jaejoong tidak memikirkan jawabannya. Ia panik.

"Cepat angkat!"

"_Yo –yoboseyo~~?"_ ucap Jaejoong akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu dengan suara pelan dan bernada. Terdengar begitu manis.

"_**Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkatnya?" **_

Suara _baritone_ rendah itu akhirnya terdengar di _speaker_ ponsel. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang tidak berubah meskipun kini ia mendengarnya melalui media elektronik.

"Uhm.. itu.. aku sedang dikantin. Di sini ramai, jadi aku tidak mendengar panggilan darimu. Maaf." Cicit Jaejoong menundukkan kepala seolah Yunho sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan mengintimidasinya dengan aura mengerikan yang selalu dipancarkannya.

"_**Oh –benar juga. Sekarang jam istirahatmu. Hhmm~ jadi kau sedang makan siang?"**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika menyadari nada suara Yunho yang tidak meninggi atau membentaknya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar tenang seperti permukaan air di dalam kolam. Ini aneh. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Ya.. aku sedang makan siang." Jawab Jaejoong kini menegakan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kemudian menatap mata Junsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia memberi isyarat pada Junsu bahwa semuanya –mungkin baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya, bukankah jam istirahat kita berbeda? Kenapa kau bisa menelponku? Bagaimana kalau kau dimarahi lagi?" tanya Jaejoong membuka topik pembicaraan. Setidaknya, Yunho tidak membahas perihal kejadian kemarin ketika panggilannya tidak terangkat hingga sembilan panggilan. Jaejoong berharap, Yunho lupa akan hal itu.

"_**Aku sedang tidak berada di sekolah." **_

"Eh?"

"_**Aku menelponmu karena ingin memberitahu, kalau hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu."**_

"Benarkah?!" Jaejoong hilang kendali ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu antusias. Ia berdehem pelan salah tingkah. " –Uhm, maksudku.. kenapa?" lanjut Jaejoong untuk menutupi rasa antusiasnya tadi.

"_**Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan cecunguk yang mencari masalah denganku." **_

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang berdesis berbahaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mencerna maksud ucapan Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"_**Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah siang ini. Kkkk~~"**_

Seluruh bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri tegak ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Yunho yang terkekeh seperti itu. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika ia mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Kau akan berkelahi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang semakin mengecil.

"_**Yah~ semacamnya. Ini bukan duniamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu tahu –dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyusulku kalau kau tidak ingin mati!"**_

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar nada suara Yunho yang begitu percaya diri bahwa ia akan datang menyusulnya. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin melihat pertumpahan darah antar _kkapgae_ yang selalu ditakuti oleh masyarakat? Lebih baik ia melihat sodako keluar dari layar TV nya dibandingkan ia harus melihat perkelahian yang mengerikan itu.

"_Ne.. ne.._ lakukan saja apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Jadi, hari ini kita tidak perlu bertemu 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak terdengar antusias. Meskipun rasanya ia ingin meloncat-loncat dari kursi dan berteriak hingga tenggerokannya terasa kering karena terlalu senang. Setidaknya, hari ini ia bisa terbebas dari Jung Yunho.

_Well, at last._

"_**Hum.. kalau kau sudah mengerti, aku tutup teleponnya."**_

"_Hwaiting_ Yunho yah~" Ucap Jaejoong menyemangati dengan wajah yang terlihat berbinar bahkan senyumnya terlihat begitu manis. Membuat Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya kini mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Ia pikir, ia akan melihat Jaejoong yang berteriak histeris dan ketakutan ketika Yunho mengancam akan membunuhnya. Namun sepertinya ia salah.

"Jaejoong, apa yang dikatakannya padamu? Kenapa kau sekarang tersenyum lebar seperti idiot, huh?" tanya Junsu tidak sabar ketika akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho.

"Haahh~ aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Hembusan angin yang membawa aroma musim semi sudah tiba dan menyelimuti birunya langit. Aaaahh~~ dunia ini memang indah."

Mulut Junsu menganga dengan satu alis mata yang terangkat ketika kalimat puitis Jaejoong membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya pendapat orang-orang tentang Kim Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin aneh memang benar adanya.

"Tolong Jae, sekali saja kau bersikap normal. Sekaliiiiii~ saja. Itu tidak akan melukaimu kalau kau bersikap normal 'kan, huh?" tanya Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hahahaha~~ hari ini aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Jung Yunho! Kau dengar itu Kim Junsu? Hari ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Hahaha~ _What a lucky day!"_ jelas Jaejoong akhirnya sambil tertawa seperti orang gila ketika mengingat perbincangannya dengan Yunho di telepon.

"Wow? Benarkah? _Well,_ kurasa kali ini kau bisa menyelamatkan kepalamu. Tapi kau tidak tahu 'kan dengan hal yang akan terjadi besok? Fufufu~~" Junsu tertawa mengejek.

"Aish! Kau ini merusak suasananya saja, _duckbutt!"_ Jaejoong berdesis sebal sambil meleletkan lidah pada Junsu. " –aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan besok. Yang terpenting aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya hari ini. Oh~ ini seperti mimpi!" Jaejoong masih tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho sampai ia menelponmu untuk memberitahu bahwa kalian tidak bisa bertemu hari ini?" tanya Junsu penasaran dengan alasan Yunho.

"_Well,_ dia bilang padaku dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan cecunguk yang mencari masalah dengannya dan itu bukan duniaku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya hari ini karena ia akan berkelahi dengan mereka. Yah~ aku memaklumi saja. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari pewaris tunggal _kkapgae_ terkuat di Seoul ketika ada yang mencari gara-gara dengan mereka, huh?" ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil menyeruput habis sisa _blacktea_ yang terasa hambar ketika es di dalamnya mencair. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika teh yang diminumnya kini terasa seperti air keran.

"Huh? Maksudmu, Yunho dan yang lainnya akan berkelahi?" tanya Junsu memastikan. Manik matanya menatap Jaejoong kemudian mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang lainnya ikut dengan Yunho atau tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan itu padaku. Lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dia akan berkelahi dan dengan siapa dia akan melawan mereka. Yang terpenting, aku tidak ikut ter –"

" –_mwoya?!_ Maksudmu, Yoochun juga ikut dalam perkelahian itu?!" lengking Junsu memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya yang sipit membelalak lebar.

Jaejoong sampai menahan nafasnya ketika melihat reaksi Junsu yang berlebihan. Ia melihat Junsu yang panik mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah ketika menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

"PARK YOOCHUN! Dimana kau sekarang?!"

Lengkingan lumba-lumba itu membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika mendengar lengkingan yang menggelegar di dalam kantin. Bahkan membuat Jaejoong lupa untuk bernafas ketika melihat wajah Junsu yang mengerut menahan amarah.

"Jangan pernah berani berpikir untuk –hallo?! Yoochun?! YA!" Junsu mengerang kesal karena Yoochun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya bahkan saat ia belum selesai berbicara.

"Jae, kita harus menyusul mereka dan menghentikannya!" ucap Junsu tanpa berpikir dua kali sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk pergi ketempat yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Yoochun.

"APA?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Awas! Jangan sampai menginjak balok kayunya. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan. Ish~" desis Jaejoong sebal ketika akhirnya ia diseret Junsu untuk pergi ke gudang besi tak terpakai dekat sekolah Yunho yang menjadi _meeting point_ dua _gang_ yang akan berkelahi itu.

"Iya, iya aku tahu!" balas Junsu berbisik pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kita harus datang ke sini? Bukankah tadi Yunho sudah bilang kalau aku tidak perlu datang menyusulnya? Aish!" gerutu Jaejoong semakin sebal sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati ketika tumpukan besi dan balok kayu tak terpakai menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Lalu membiarkan Yoochun berkelahi dan bersimbah darah?! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya seperti itu!" Junsu histeris dengan nada suara sekecil mungkin ketika mereka mengendap-endap di luar gudang.

"Mereka adalah _kkapgae!_ Itu normal jika mereka ber –"

"–ah itu Yunho!" pekik Junsu pelan memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke dalam gudang ketika ia melihat sosok Yunho berada di dalamnya.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu. Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang berdiri di depan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi –yang bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari tubuh Yunho yang tingginya sekitar 183cm. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berkali-kali melihat Yunho yang tersenyum menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menengadahkan wajah dengan angkuh ketika ia berbicara dengan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Entah apa yang dikatakan Yunho pada laki-laki itu, namun kerutan wajahnya yang menahan amarah dan senyum seringaian Yunho membuat Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho sedang mengatainya dan –

"Waaaa!" Jaejoong dan Junsu memekik terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho meninju pelipis laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Astaga! Dia benar-benar memukulnya!" bisik Jaejoong bergidig ngeri.

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya ketika perkelahian antara dua _gang_ itu pecah. Ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya ngeri melihat adu tinju yang begitu nyata di depan kedua matanya. Ia belum pernah melihat perkelahian seperti itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia seperti sedang menonton _live action._

"Aahh! Apa yang mereka ributkan sampai harus berkelahi seperti itu?!" pekik Junsu pelan sambil menggigit jari-jari tangannya gelisah ketika melihat Yoochun yang adu tinju dengan dua orang dari lawannya.

"Junsu, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Ini terlalu mengerikan." Ucap Jaejoong merasa mual dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Junsu memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoong ah! Yunho dikeroyok oleh empat orang! Astaga!" ucap Junsu sambil menarik Jaejoong kembali ke tempatnya ketika ia melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba dikepung oleh empat orang.

Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan kening yang mengernyit ngeri. Namun setelahnya ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat Yunho yang tersungkur ke atas lantai kotor kemudian dikeroyok hingga ia tidak mampu untuk melawan.

"Aish! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Kenapa dia tidak melawan? Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya?!" Jaejoong mulai khawatir ketika melihat Yunho yang masih tersungkur di atas lantai dan tidak melawan serangan yang diberikan kepadanya. Adegan pengeroyokan itu terasa begitu mengerikan dan menyakitkan hingga menyesakkan dada ketika ia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Sepertinya mereka kekurangan orang. Jae.. apa yang harus kita lakukan? Yoochun juga di pukuli oleh dua orang..aduh…" ucap Junsu khawatir ketika melihat _gang_ Shine dikeroyok seperti itu hingga mereka tak bisa menyerang balik. Ia ingin sekali membantu Yoochun, tapi ia juga takut untuk terlibat dalam perkelahian antar _gang_ itu. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia bisa mati!" gumam Jaejoong gemas sendiri ketika melihat _gang_ Shine kalah jumlah dalam perkelahian itu. Hingga Yunho tersungkur di atas lantai tak mampu melawan empat orang yang menyerangnya.

Rasa khawatir dan takut itu mulai menyelimutinya ketika melihat Yunho dikeroyok tanpa ampun. Sesuatu seperti takut akan kehilangan seolah menggerogotinya dengan perlahan. Membuatnya ingin menjerit dan berteriak agar mereka menghentikan semuanya sebelum Yunho benar-benar mati di tangan mereka.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap sebuah balok kayu yang berada tak jauh di samping kanannya. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mengambil balok kayu itu kemudian membawanya.

"Ya hentikan! Dia bisa mati!"

Mulut Junsu menganga lebar ketika melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam gudang sambil membawa sebuah balok kayu kemudian memukulkannya ke salah satu orang yang sedang menendangi Yunho. Ia tidak menyadari kepergian Jaejoong ketika ia terlalu fokus pada Yoochun.

Jaejoong sudah gila!

"Ya! Kau siapa?!" teriak orang yang tadi di pukul oleh Jaejoong sambil memegangi pundak kanannya yang terasa sakit.

Nafas Jaejoong terasa memendek dan terengah-engah. Ia terdiam kemudian membelalakan mata ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam dan memukul salah satu dari mereka ketika pikiran ingin menyelamatkan Yunho menutupi pikiran warasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kepala Labu?! Bukankah aku melarangmu untuk menyusulku?!" teriak Yunho ketika serangan bertubi-tubi dari orang-orang itu terhenti karena perhatian mereka kini teralihkan pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ nya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil membawa balok kayu.

"Sudah mau mati masih saja mengataiku! Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu _gengsi_ karena aku membantumu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah.

Meskipun Jaejoong berkata ia datang untuk membantunya, namun tubuhnya yang bergetar tidak mampu ia sembunyikan ketika rasa takut semakin menyelimutinya. Ia menelan ludah perlahan sambil menggenggam erat balok kayu yang sedang dipegangnya dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang tadi memukuli Yunho kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dasar idiot! Ah _–shit!" _Yunho mengerang pelan menahan nyeri ditubuhnya ketika ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia terbatuk perlahan dan darah segar itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tadi memukulinya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Hey~hey~ coba lihat siapa yang datang?" salah satu dari mereka tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Jaejoong terlihat seperti Si Kerudung Merah yang terperangkap di dalam kandang Serigala.

"Ck~ck~ kau punya nyali juga, eh? Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" yang lainnya mulai menyahut. Membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan ketika ia di kelilingi seperti itu. Ia semakin erat mengenggam balok kayunya sambil berjalan berputar memperhatikan mereka. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap hati-hati sekelilingnya ketika ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menyerangnya lebih dulu.

"_Don't you ever dare fucking touch him!"_ teriak Yunho sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menahan nyeri di perutnya. Tepat dimana ulu hatinya tadi ditendang. Tendangan mereka membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus.

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Si Cantik ini dalam _gang_ mu, huh?" cemooh ketua _gang Double Dragon_ –salah satu _gang_ yang tergabung dalam _kkapgae_ _Ssang-Young Pa_. _Kkapgae_ yang sekarang menjadi musuh terbesarnya ketika mereka menjadi _backstabber Kkapgae Chil Sung Pa._

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Desis Yunho berbahaya. Matanya yang sipit menatap tajam semuanya. Seolah dengan tatapannya saja ia sudah mampu mengirim mereka ke dalam neraka.

"He? Hahaha~~ jangan katakan padaku kalau dia adalah… 'mainan'mu?" tanya si laki-laki bertubuh tinggi lagi dengan nada mencemooh. " –seleramu boleh juga. Boleh aku 'mencobanya', huh?" lanjutnya tersenyum menyeringai.

Kalimat tadi membuat ekspresi wajah Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengeras dengan sorot mata yang begitu mengerikan. Membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat tatapan mata yang mengerikan itu lagi. Aura pembunuh itu seolah mengudara dari tubuh Yunho.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku 'menyentuh' nya eh, Jung Yunho?" tanya laki-laki itu menantang Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong sempat mengayunkan balok kayunya namun ia menahan balok kayu itu kemudian menariknya dari tangan Jaejoong hingga terlepas.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika laki-laki itu kini menarik lengannya dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya yang bebas di leher Jaejoong. Dada Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan karena rasa takut yang amat sangat mengalir cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

"Ya!" Jaejoong berteriak berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Namun laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tidak melonggarkan cengkraman lengannya di leher Jaejoong meskipun Jaejoong sudah menggigit lengannya dan meronta. Orang itu terlalu senang melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang menegang seperti itu hingga ia tidak merasakan sakit akibat gigitan Jaejoong.

Ini sangat menarik baginya.

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jung~?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyesap aroma _mint_ dari rambut _black-maroon_ Jaejoong dan mencium pelan pelipis kirinya –berusaha memanas-manasi Yunho.

Mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah orang yang sedang mencium pelipis Jaejoong. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika dirasa seluruh urat-uratnya menegang. Darah mengalir begitu cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya seperti siap untuk membeludak. Hembusan nafasnya pun terdengar begitu berat.

Ia merilekskan otot-ototnya sambil menggerakkan leher ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika seorang Jung Yunho bersiap untuk membunuh laki-laki itu.

"Ya, ya! Jauhkan wajahmu dariku! Eeww~" Jaejoong masih meronta dan mengernyit jijik ketika orang itu mencium pelipisnya.

"_I'll send you to the deepest abyss, you fucking bastard!"_ desis Yunho terdengar bagai bisa sambil berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah tegak yang angkuh. Seolah luka di seluruh tubuhnya hanyalah ilusi semata.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Yunho yang mengerut marah. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu mengerikan. Ia belum pernah melihat seorang Jung Yunho terlihat begitu emosi hanya karena seseorang. Ini sangat menarik baginya.

Namun senyuman seringaiannya seketika memudar ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho berlari mendekatinya dengan begitu cepat.

"_Fuck you!"_ teriak Yunho sambil melayangkan tinju tepat di depan wajahnya dengan begitu keras hingga merontokkan dua gigi depannya.

Serangan tiba-tiba Yunho tadi membuat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhuyung kebelakang. Tongkat kayu yang tadi direbutnya dari Jaejoong terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar mengenai dagu Jaejoong.

"Ah!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya yang terbentur balok kayu. Ia ingin mengumpat dan memaki laki-laki itu karena sudah membuat wajahnya terluka. Namun, ia hanya bisa membelalakan mata horror ketika kini sekelilingnya kembali meneruskan perkelahian yang tertunda. Yunho yang seorang diri melawan empat orang dan anggota _gang_ Shine yang lain masih berkelahi dengan yang lainnya.

"Waaa!" Jaejoong memekik pelan sambil berjongkok berusaha melindungi diri ketika tubuh seseorang melayang ke arahnya karena tendangan Yunho.

"Oh ya Tuhan.. ya Tuhan.." gumam Jaejoong berdoa agar ia selamat di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Ia terus berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinga dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena rasa takut membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sensor motorik itu seolah terputus.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Jaejoong ah?" suara baritone itu tiba-tiba terdengar di tengah-tengah suara erangan kesakitan dan suara tulang yang beradu. Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

Jaejoong membuka mata dan mendongakan kepala menatap Yunho yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan juga pelipisnya. Membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis ketika melihat keadaan Yunho yang terluka. Seharusnya ia yang menanyakan kalimat itu padanya.

"Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk tubuh dan wajah Jaejoong. Memastikan tidak ada luka di tubuh dan juga wajah cantik itu.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar umpatan kesal Yunho ketika mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu menatap ke arah dagunya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika jari-jari kasar Yunho menyentuh dagunya dan menariknya dengan perlahan.

"_Fuck! Shit!"_ umpat Yunho lagi ketika luka lebam yang sedikit membiru itu mulai nampak di dagu Jaejoong yang tadi terbentur balok kayu.

"Aish! Bersembunyilah, dan hitung sampai 150 sambil menutup telinga dan matamu. Jangan mencoba-coba untuk mengintip karena ini akan membuatmu trauma! Jadi, percayakan saja semuanya padaku. _Arasseo?! Ga!" _perintah Yunho dengan sorot mata yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menyeramkan sambil menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi meninggalkan kekacauan itu.

"Ta –tapi –"

"_GA!"_

Jaejoong berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia berlari mendekati sebuah mesin tua yang sudah usang dan karatan lalu bersembunyi di baliknya kemudian berjongkok sambil menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Ia mulai menghitung seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yunho padanya tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang teramat sangat mengerikan di dalam sana ketika seorang Jung Yunho mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.

"Aku harap neraka masih cukup untuk menampung kalian semua, heh?!" desis Yunho berbahaya sambil membunyikan tulang-tulang jari tangannya ketika ia mengingat luka lebam di dagu Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"134 .. 135 .. 136 .."

Jaejoong masih menghitung sambil menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Pikirannya berkecamuk di dalam kepala dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya.

Apa Yunho akan membunuh mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yunho benar-benar membunuh mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana? Oh ya Tuhan.. Jaejoong berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

"Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu setelah ia menemukan tempat persembunyian Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa takjub, kagum, khawatir, dan kesal dengan keberanian Jaejoong yang tadi menerobos masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong memang terlihat keren namun juga terlihat begitu bodoh ketika ia melakukan aksi gilanya.

Junsu ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya, tapi ia tahu itu justru akan memperkeruh keadaannya ketika ia merasa sama-sama tidak berguna. Ia bersyukur dan bisa bernafas lega ketika Yunho cepat datang untuk melindunginya.

"Menghitung. Sudahlah kau diam saja! 143..144.." jawab Jaejoong masih terus menghitung.

"Ya! Berhenti bermain-main Jaejoong ah! Kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana." Ucap Junsu lagi membujuk Jaejoong untuk berhenti dan melihat keadaan di dalam gudang.

"Aku tidak main-main! 149..150!" ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri hitungannya dan membuka mata. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap ke dalam gudang ketika rasa khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho semakin menggerogotinya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika perbandingan 4:10 bisa berbalik arah seperti itu. Tidak di ragukan lagi, _Shine_ benar-benar anggota _kkpagae_ terkuat di Seoul. Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana bringasnya Jung Yunho ketika melawan mereka. Benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan film _thriller."_

Ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata dengan mulut menganga lebar ketika keadaannya kini berbalik. Sepuluh orang yang tadi menyerang mereka sudah terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai kotor di dalam gudang. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak, namun kenyataan _gang _Shine yang kalah jumlah mampu mematahkan teori matematika bahwa tidak selamanya 4 kurang dari 10.

Manik matanya yang hitam menatap liar ke dalam gudang untuk mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi terus terbayang di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya ketakutan dan khawatir setengah mati jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya.

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong memanggil Yunho yang sedang memukul wajah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang tadi menariknya, hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu tidak sanggup lagi berdiri untuk melawan Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong yang berlari mendekatinya.

Junsu mengekor di belakang Jaejoong dan langsung mendekati Yoochun yang berbaring di atas lantai kotor berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Jaejoong dan yang lainnya bisa mendengar suara lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yoochun hingga Yoochun harus menenangkan Junsu yang memarahinya karena sudah membuat dirinya begitu khawatir. Junsu menangis seperti anak kecil melihat wajah Yoochun dipenuhi luka lebam yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang hitung sampai 150! Kenapa sekarang kau ke sini?!"

"Aku sudah menghitungnya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Oh Tuhan..

"Ssshh, sial. Meleset 2 detik." gumam Yunho sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya di kerah baju laki-laki itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang berdebu.

Dalam waktu 150 detik, _gang_ Shine mampu membalikan keadaannya. Ok, mereka benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Tidak diragukan lagi jika nama mereka memang _shi-ne _yang berarti 'kematian'. Kenyataan itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidig ngeri jika ia mengingat siapa sebenarnya Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah. Terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Hum.. menurutmu?" Yunho membalikan pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya horror.

"YA Jung Yunho! Kau bisa dituntut karena –"

"–aku tidak membunuh mereka, ok? Aku tahu kau akan berteriak seperti itu padaku. Jadi aku berusaha menahan diri." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam ketika Yunho berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Manik matanya yang hitam mengekori setiap langkah Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin berlari menjauhi Yunho jika ia tahu siapa orang yang sedang mendekatinya –seorang pewaris tunggal _kkapgae_ terkuat di Seoul. Ia bisa mati di tangannya hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Namun, tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempatnya berpijak ketika suara hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Yunho tidak akan pernah melukainya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yunho tidak akan _pernah _melukainya. Tidak akan.

Kini ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Yunho di hadapannya. Membuat sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat oleh temperatur suhu tubuh Yunho. Bahkan kini ia bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Yunho yang terdengar berat di telinganya. Jaraknya begitu dekat.

"Apa ini terasa sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dagu Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong perlahan untuk melihat seberapa parah luka lebamnya. Mata coklat _hazelnut_ nya menatap lekat-lekat luka lebam yang masih membiru di dagu Jaejoong.

"Dan dia mecium pelipismu." bisik Yunho pelan sambil menyentuh pelipis kiri Jaejoong kemudian mengusapnya perlahan.

Emosi itu seolah bergejolak kembali ketika ia masih merasa belum puas menghajar mereka. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melewati batas ketika ia ingat bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka jika ia melakukan itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam membiarkan Yunho menyentuh wajahnya. Manik mata hitamnya menatap mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho. Ia belum pernah melihat sorot mata yang terlihat begitu.. lembut dari mata coklat itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali ketika merasa apa yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi semata. Namun tidak.. ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Sorot mata yang begitu lembut itu terlihat nyata di depannya.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Aish.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Apa kau tidak melihat luka lebam di wajahmu itu dan darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pelipismu?! ISH!" Jaejoong justru beringsut kesal ketika di tanya oleh Yunho apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang baik-baik saja daripada keadaan dirinya sendiri yang luka-luka tidak karuan seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Yunho berdecak pelan sambil tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jaejoong yang masih terlihat enerjik. " Kupikir kau –ah! _Shit!"_ pekik Yunho sambil berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong panik sambil berjongkok di hadapan Yunho dan tanpa sadar menyentuh bahu kirinya. " –ah maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuhmu. Aku –"

" –tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menyentuhku sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan ingin menyentuhku. Kkkk~~" ucap Yunho terkekeh sambil mengernyitkan kening menahan nyeri di perutnya.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata seperti itu padanya dalam keadaan wajah penuh luka lebam dan darah namun tetap terlihat mempesona ketika tertawa terkekeh.

"_Are you for real, Jung Yunho?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sih sampai-sampai kau harus berkelahi seperti itu huh?!" dumel Jaejoong pelan sambil menuangkan cairan alkohol ke atas kapas yang tadi di belinya di _Walmart_ sekitar.

Kini Jaejoong, Junsu, dan _gang_ Shine sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat gudang tempat dimana 'pertumpahan darah' itu terjadi. Mereka harus membersihkan luka-luka dan juga darah di wajah mereka sebelum menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang –dan kini semuanya sedang mengantri untuk diobati.

"Taecyeon tidak sengaja membentur pundaknya pada pundak Yunho _hyung."_ Suara Yuu tiba-tiba terdengar ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman. Wajah tampan _blesteran_ nya kini terlihat dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya sama seperti Yunho. Mereka tidak ada bedanya.

"–bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Masih ada satu pasien lagi yang menunggu untuk diobati. Sshhh~~" Yuu berdesis pelan menahan nyeri di wajahnya sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong kini duduk di tengah-tengah Yuu dan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau kesini?!" desis Yunho kesal pada Yuu yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku juga butuh _treatment!"_

"Minta tolong saja sana pada pacar Yoochun_! Shoo! Shoo!"_ ucap Yunho lagi dengan nada mengusir sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang mengobati Yoochun dan TOP yang masih mengantri disana?! Terlalu lama!" jawab Yuu sambil menunjuk bangku yang sedang di duduki Yoochun, Junsu, dan TOP.

"Lalu apa itu menjadi masalahku, eh?"

"Aish! Kau ini!" Yuu beringsut sebal sambil kembali berdiri dari bangku.

"Sudahlah Yunho, lagipula aku bisa langsung mengobatinya setelah aku beres mengobati lukamu. Kalau dia menunggu Yoochun dan TOP, itu terlalu lama." Ucap Jaejoong menengahi.

Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu masih menatap tajam Yuu yang sudah berdiri tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong. Yuu mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai ketika mengerti arti tatapan mata Yunho yang seperti.

"_Wakatta~"_ Gumam Yuu mengerti kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku Yoochun. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di bangku taman yang bersebrangan dengan bangku taman yang di duduki Yoochun dan lainnya.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa sih?! 'Kan kasihan Yuu harus mengantri seperti itu." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. Namun Yunho hanya bergeming tidak mengiraukan ucapan dan tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"–dan kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Hanya karena berbenturan bahu saja kau sampai harus berkelahi berlumuran darah?! Apa sih yang ada di dalam otakmu itu, hah?!" dumel Jaejoong lagi sambil menekan kapas basahnya pada luka di tulang pipi kiri Yunho. Membuat Yunho memekik kesakitan.

"AISH! Sakit tahu! Kau sengaja ya?!"

"Tentu saja sakit, idiot! Dan berhentilah bergerak-gerak atau aku akan menumpahkan isi botol alkohol ini ke wajahmu! Aish!"

Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya lagi untuk membalas Jaejoong ketika ia dikatakan idiot olehnya. Namun tatapan tajam Jaejoong membuat Yunho berhenti bergerak-gerak dan terdiam pasrah ketika cairan itu membuat perih di sekitar luka-lukanya. Ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya dan berdesis pelan menahan sakit ketika Jaejoong membersihkan lukanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi." ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil terus membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Yunho dengan begitu serius.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari tatapan mata coklat_ hazelnut_ itu terus tertuju padanya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah cantiknya.

Mata besar dan hitamnya yang selalu menenggelamkan Yunho ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Hidung mancung dan runcingnya yang selalu membuat Yunho berpikir bahwa hidung mancung Jaejoong adalah sesuatu hal yang ilegal. Bibir tipis dan berwarna merah cherry nya yang selalu membuat Yunho menatapnya tanpa rasa malu. Kulit putih dan lembutnya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit coklat karamel Yunho membuatnya seperti bisa melihat seluruh aliran darah di bawah kulit putih itu. Aroma _vanilla-mint_ dari tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu membuat Yunho terasa mabuk ketika menciumnya.

Yunho tidak pernah menyadari kalau Jaejoong selama ini terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona, hingga rasa ingin mengagumi dan memiliki itu semakin menggerogoti jiwanya dengan perlahan. Membuat Yunho ingin merengkuh Jaejoong dan menyimpannya seorang diri di dalam hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

Ia ingin dirinya menjadi pusat gravitasi bagi Jaejoong, dimana Jaejoong akan selalu tertarik olehnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat seluruh perhatian Jaejoong hanya tertuju padanya. Hanya dirinya, bukan orang lain.

"Aku memukuli mereka bukan tanpa alasan." Suara baritone Yunho tiba-tiba terdengar yang membuat manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap mata coklat nya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaejoong terasa memanas ketika ia menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Ia tidak menyadari kedekatan itu karena ia terlalu serius mengobati luka-luka di wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan salah tingkah sambil sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Yunho dan mengambil gulungan perban dari dalam kotak P3K. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan kain perban itu untuk menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang seolah sedang mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas hingga rasa panas itu mungkin sudah membuat seluruh wajah putihnya terlihat memerah tidak karuan.

"Jadi aku harap kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku hanya orang brengsek yang suka mencari keributan. Ada asap, pasti ada api. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan masalahnya padamu karena ini bukan duniamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat." ucap Yunho lagi menjelaskan. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan itu pada Jaejoong karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya. Ia ingin berada di dalam _good book_ nya.

"Hhhaahh.. baiklah. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau ributkan dengan mereka. Tapi aku harap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menempelkan perban di pelipis Yunho dengan hati-hati.

Tanpa sadar tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Yunho melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir diwajah Jaejoong. Namun setelahnya ia meringis pelan ketika bibirnya yang sobek terasa perih.

" –dan berhentilah bertingkah bar-bar!" lanjut Jaejoong kini menempelkan _bandage_ di dekat bibir Yunho yang sobek dengan kesal. Gemas dengan sikap Yunho yang bersikap bar-bar hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terluka seperti itu.

"Aish! Pelan-pelan!" Yunho berdesis pelan sambil menyentuh sudut bibir kirinya yang kini menempel sebuah _bandage_ berwarna kuning bergambar _rilakkuma._

Manik mata Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang masih beringsut tidak jelas sambil membereskan kotak P3K yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Ia berdecak pelan ketika menyadari kalau seseorang seperti Kim Jaejoong benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Bahkan terasa sangat nyata dan beada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hey –kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho reflek sambil menahan lengan kanan Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari bangku dan hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku sudah selesai mengobatimu. Yuu masih menunggu antriannya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yuu yang masih mengantri gilirannya diobati oleh Junsu.

Mata coklat Yunho bergerak menatap Yuu yang masih mengantri menunggu giliran setelah TOP. Ia mendengus keras sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk di samping kirinya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aish! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Yuu? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diobati –"

" –Yuu tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Ia beringsut pelan sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan bersilang kaki berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan radio tua rusak bernama Jung Yunho yang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Ia merasa hanya akan membuang-buang energinya saja untuk berargumen ketika Yunho sudah mutlak mengatakan 'A'.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku harap kau menikmati pemandangan teman-temanmu yang terluka seperti itu." Desis Jaejoong sebal yang kini mau tidak mau kembali duduk di samping Yunho.

"Aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari ini. Jadi menurutku, ini bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk di lihat. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik yang bisa kulihat." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin beringsut kesal tanpa menyadari makna yang tersembunyi dari kalimat itu.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan di samping Jaejoong. Menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jaejoong. Kebersamaan yang membuatnya merasa begitu.. nyaman.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu ketika kau menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang sambil membawa balok kayu, eh?" ucap Yunho membuka topik pembicaraan ketika rasa haus akan mendengar suara melodis Jaejoong begitu menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Matanya yang coklat memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Menunggu Jaejoong untuk membalas tatapannya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Namun Jaejoong seolah enggan untuk menolehkan kepala padanya. Ia masih menatap lurus ke arah bangku Yoochun dan yang lainnya.

"Hhm." Jawab Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

"Untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, aku akui kau cukup keren juga."

"Hhm."

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut itu ketika seluruh tubuhmu bergetar tidak karuan, eh?"

"Hhm."

"Hey –! Kenapa kau hanya berkata 'hhm' saja?! Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?!" ucap Yunho mulai kesal ketika Jaejoong menghiraukannya.

"Haish.. diamlah sebentar, Yunho. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Jadi katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama supaya kau puas dengan jawabanku!" Desis Jaejoong sebal sambil melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya.

Jawaban dingin Jaejoong membuat Yunho kini beringsut kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Sabtu pagi nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hhm –eh, apa?" tanya Jaejoong membelalakan mata sambil menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho bahkan ia memutar tubuh menghadap padanya. Ia terkejut ketika ucapan Yunho hampir membuatnya kecolongan.

"Aku sudah mengajak Junsu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong yang terlihat membesar.

"Aku bukan menanyakan itu. Maksudmu menjemputku Sabtu pagi?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita akan ke villa di Gwangju?"

"Tapi 'kan kau tahu aku akan menjemput temanku yang datang dari Amerika."

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat setelah kau menjemputnya." Jawab Yunho datar sambil menolehkan kepala menatap ketiga temannya. Menghiraukan tatapan mata hitam Jaejoong.

"Ta –tapi.. temanku tibanya malam. Bagaimana kalau kau terlalu lama menungguku? Aku khawatir kau tidak sabar untuk menungguku selama itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia pulang sendiri. Dia orang korea dan sudah besar 'kan? Aku yakin dia bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman. Jaejoong mendongakan kepala menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen, namun suara Yunho menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku di malam ulang tahunku." Ucap Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap dengan sorot mata yang sama saat ia memintanya ikut ke Gwangju. Sorot mata penuh harap yang membuat perasaan bersalah yang terasa familiar itu tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mengingat kejadian dimana ia berjanji akan ikut bersamanya. Namun hasilnya.. nihil. Ia tidak ingat pernah berjanji padanya.

"Jadi, bersiap-siaplah besok malam. Ja~" ucap Yunho lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung di bangku taman tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Jadi mungkin dengan sedikit 'paksaan', Jaejoong akan ikut bersamanya.

Yunho berjalan semakin mendekati bangku yang di duduki Junsu dan yang lainnya kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi meskipun wajah Yuu masih diobati oleh Junsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jaejoong ah.. apa kau yakin?"

"Hmm.. aku yakin. Lagipula, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya sendiri."

"Tapi –Min kan sudah besar, Jaejoong ah."

"Aku tahu dia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Tapi kau juga seharusnya tahu kalau aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku harus menepatinya 'kan?"

"Tapi Yunho menunggumu." Ucap Junsu memelas ketika keputusan yang dipilih Jaejoong adalah menjemput Changmin di bandara nanti malam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Junsu yah~ aku akan datang menyusulnya menggunakan kereta terakhir. Setidaknya, ia bisa menungguku bersama kalian daripada ia harus menungguku bosan disini sendiri 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan pada Junsu yang masih membujuk berusaha mengajaknya untuk ikut ketika dimana sekarang Yunho dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di depan rumah Jaejoong.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak jadi ikut. Aku menjemput Minnie saja ke bandara bersamamu." Ucap Junsu menyerah.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan mendengar ucapan Junsu. "Aish.. kenapa kau tidak jadi ikut? Bukankah kau begitu antusias pergi ke Gwangju hingga menelponku semalam suntuk dan menceritakan semua rencana kencanmu di sana dengan Yoochun padaku?"

"Tapi tidak ada kau. Aku hanya orang asing disana."

"Lalu Yoochun? Oh ayolah Su ah~ percayalah padaku, kau akan lupa dengan sekelilingmu ketika kau sudah bersama Yoochun. Dunia serasa milik berdua dan yang lain ngontrak." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu tertawa eu~kyang~kyang. " –aku akan datang menyusul. Kau tenang saja." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah~baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang kau bicara langsung padanya. Dia sudah menunggumu di depan. Aku khawatir leherku tidak selamat kalau aku yang mengatakannya." Ucap Junsu sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Jaejoong lalu membukanya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap jendela kamarnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas ketika semua yang terjadi padanya terasa semakin memusingkan.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Junsu yang masih menunggunya di ambang pintu. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap dua buah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya di sisi jalan yang sempit. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat mobil sedan silver dan juga sebuah van berwarna hitam. Sedikit heran dengan armada yang dibawa.

"Kau tahu Jae? Yunho membawa Lamborghini nya hanya khusus untukmu. Sisanya, naik mobil van itu. Ck~ kau ini seharusnya bangga,_ you lucky bastard." _Decak Junsu berbisik di telinga Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho yang menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil _sport_ itu.

Ucapan Junsu membuat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat. Bayangan dirinya yang hanya berdua di dalam mobil _sport_ mewah itu membuatnya ingin menjerit tertahan karena malu. Astaga.. kenapa Yunho harus membawa Lamborghini nya?

Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebuah kacamata hitam terbingkai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Rambut coklat kemerahannya terlihat sedikit berantakan seperti tidak di tata. Namun penampilan seperti itu justru membuat Jung Yunho terlihat begitu seksi dan _badass._ Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan dan membuat wajah putihnya terlihat semakin memerah tanpa alasan.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya bersama Junsu. Ia sudah merindukan wajah cantik itu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu hingga rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Setelah perkelahiannya dengan _Double Dragon_ itu, Yunho disibukan mengurusi sisa cecunguk yang menjadi cikal bakal pecahnya organisasi internal _kkapgae_ nya. Membuatnya tidak sempat untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Mana tasmu, huh?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya ketika ia tidak melihat tas yang di bawa oleh Jaejoong. Ia yakin ia sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa mereka akan menginap.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya berkali-kali ketika melihat Yunho dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Entah mengapa Yunho terlihat semakin keren dan tampan dengan pakaian kasual yang terlihat_ simple_ namun mampu membuat aura seorang Jung Yunho semakin kentara. Meskipun beberapa bekas luka dan memar masih terlihat di wajah tampannya, namun ia tetap terlihat tampan dan seksi.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir yang terasa kering sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika ia akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia menjadi begitu skeptis dan takut dengan reaksi Yunho jika ia tidak ikut dengannya sekarang. Tapi ia kini benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain ketika sekarang Changmin menjadi prioritas utamanya. Ia sudah berjanji padanya. Janji yang ia ucapkan akan datang menjemputnya di bandara.

"Aku tidak ikut." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam membeku di tempatnya berpijak.

Eskpresi wajah Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tajam di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Emosi seolah bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya ketika kalimat penolakan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku akan menyusulmu, Yunho." Lanjut Jaejoong ketika ia bisa merasakan aura gelap yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi dari Yunho. Ia mendongakan kepalanya berusaha menatap sorot mata yang terpancar dari mata coklat _hazelnut_ yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia berusa menebak reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yunho padanya.

"Kenapa kau bersih keras akan menjemputnya, huh?" desis Yunho berusaha menenangkan diri meskipun rasanya sekarang ia ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Dan kau melanggar janjimu padaku, huh?"

"Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " –aku tidak melanggarnya. Bukankah aku bilang akan menyusulmu?" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin terdiam.

"…"

"Aku akan menyusulmu ke Gwangju dengan kereta terakhir. Semuanya sudah aku perhitungkan dan aku pikirkan matang-matang dari kedatangan temanku dan juga kereta terakhir menuju Gwangju. Bukankah ini seperti, satu dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, hum?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha melakukan negosiasi dengan Yunho. Wajahnya mungkin tersenyum, namun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika di rasa Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dari balik kacamata hitam itu. Ia menelan ludah perlahan ketika Yunho hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"…"

"…"

"Hey Yuu! Kau yang menyetir, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa malas untuk menyetir _sendiri._" Ucap Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yuu yang sedang menunggu keduanya selesai melakukan perdebatan mereka.

Yuu hanya menghembuskan nafas ketika ternyata semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ini terasa jauh lebih sulit ketika Yunho justru bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kalian bisa membaca situasinya." Bisik Yuu pada Yoochun dan TOP yang hanya menggangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yunho.

Junsu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam saja di samping Yoochun. Ia bergidig ngeri ketika merasakan atmosfer di sekitar Yunho yang terasa begitu tidak mengenakan. Membuatnya berharap bahwa keputusan Jaejoong bukanlah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Jaejoong setelah ia menyuruh Yuu untuk menyetir. Ia berbalik menghiraukan Jaejoong sambil melemparkan kuncinya pada Yuu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Senyum yang tadi terlukis di wajah tampannya seketika menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya yang entah mengapa justru membuat dada Jaejoong terasa begitu sakit. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk bahkan hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan ke dalam bahasa verbal. Hanya tubuh dan hatinya yang bisa merasakan itu.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja.. _well.._ dia sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak ikut bersama kami." Ucap Yuu yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dari pikirannya yang semerawut karena memikirkan Yunho. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap tubuh jangkung Yuu yang bediri di sampingnya. Mata besar dan hitamnya mengerjap berkali-kali ketika melihat mata abu tua dan senyum ramah Yuu.

"Tapi.. aku akan menyusulnya 'kan? Ini bukan seperti aku benar-benar tidak akan ikut dengannya." Pekik Jaejoong berusaha membela diri. Suaranya terdengar tercekat ketika mengatakan itu. Seperti ada rasa yang mendesaknya untuk menangis.

Yuu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Hanya saja, jika Jaejoong bisa mengerti sedikit lebih jauh tentang Yunho, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"_Well.._ itu keputusan yang sudah kau ambil. Aku tidak ada kuasa untuk merubahnya." Ucap Yuu sambil melirik Yunho yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil. " –tapi aku harap kau benar-benar datang menyusulnya. _Don't make it worse."_ Lanjut Yuu memberikan pesannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut _black-maroon_ Jaejoong dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang besar.

"Aku akan menyuruh Junsu untuk mengirimkan alamat villa nya padamu. Ja~" ucap Yuu lagi sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu pengemudi lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong berusaha melihat Yunho di dalam mobil. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yunho sedang menatapnya atau tidak ketika kaca mobilnya di lapisi lapisan pelindung. Membuatnya tidak bisa menebak sisi mana dari Jung Yunho yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dinding beton itu seolah terbangun hingga berlapis-lapis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala. Mobil sedan Yunho kini berdecit kemudian melesat berjalan meninggalkannya. Hanya menyisakan debu dan asap dari knalpot mobil yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya. Membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memikirkan keputusan yang diambilnya. Keputusan yang sedikit di sesalinya.

"Jae.. aku harap kau benar-benar bisa datang menyusul ke Gwangju, ok? Temani aku di sana. Sampaikan salamku pada Minnie~" suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap sahabatnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis yang membuat Junsu langsung memeluknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot. Aish!" gumam Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jaga dirimu disana. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan Yoochun, _arasseo?"_ ucap Jaejoong di dalam pelukan Junsu yang membuat laki-laki berambut landak itu mengerluarakn suara tawa lumba-lumbanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _babo ya~_ kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, aku akan menendang kening lebarnya!" ucap Junsu bercanda. Menghilangkan atmosfer yang terasa tidak mengenakan setelah kepergian Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa pelan. " Kau berani menendang kening seorang _kkapgae?"_ tanya Jaejoong menantang Junsu. Junsu hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau belum mencobanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu 'kan?"

"Ck~ kau ini. Sudah sana pergi. Yoochun dan TOP sudah menunggumu." Ucap Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk segera pergi.

"_Ne._ Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku tiba di sana –dan kau harus sering memberitahu tentang keadaanmu. Jangan buat aku khawatir."

"_Arasseo~ arasseo_. Cepat pergi sana~ Yoochun sudah menyalakan mobilnya." Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Junsu untuk segera masuk ke dalam van hitam itu. Junsu berjalan perlahan mendekati mobil sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya keras ketika melihat Junsu yang masuk ke dalam mobil van dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengingat ekspresi wajah Yunho. Ekspresi yang sesungguhnya terlihat berbeda dari ekspresi-ekspresi yang pernah dilihat olehnya.

Ekspresi marah? Bukan..

Ekspesi sedih? Sepertinya tidak..

Ekspresi kecewa? Bukan juga..

Apa mungkin eskpresi.. terluka?

…hmm.. mungkin.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong duduk terdiam di bangku bandara Incheon sambil memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan kanannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika ponselnya tidak henti-hentinya berdering. Manik matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap papan keberangkatan dan kedatangan yang tergantung. Ia mencari-cari pesawat yang seharusnya sudah tiba di Incheon sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Namun pesawat yang di nanti-nantinya tak kunjung tiba. Membuat Junsu terus menerus menelponnya setiap menit.

'**Drrttt~~ Drrttt~'**

"Ne, Junsu yah?" jawab Jaejoong ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"_**Jangan katakan padaku kau masih di bandara, Jaejoong ah?"**_

"Berani bertaruh?" jawab Jaejoong tertawa miris.

"_**Aish! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, babo ya!"**_

"Hey, jangan terlalu serius. Hibur aku di sini. Setidaknya, kau tidak membuatku panik." Lirih Jaejoong pelan sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak panik.

"_**Kenapa Minnie belum juga tiba? Bukankah kau bilang ia mendarat pukul 07.30PM? Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 08.15PM dan kau masih menunggunya di sana? Kau pikir kereta terakhir menuju Gwangju jam berapa, huh?"**_ tanya Junsu berusaha mengingatkan waktu yang terus berputar setiap detiknya. Membuatnya harus berlomba dengan waktu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menunggunya. Mengingatkan sahabatnya bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Entahlah.. informasi terakhir yang kuterima di bandara, pesawatnya _delay_." Jawab Jaejoong seperlunya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu yang lain. Tentu ia mengingatnya. Jam 09.00PM adalah kereta terakhir menuju Gwangju.

_**"Aish.. sudahlah, kau biarkan Minnie pulang sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang kau langsung pergi menuju stasiun."**_

"Aku akan menunggunya hingga jam 08.30PM. Kalau sampai ia belum juga tiba, aku akan lang –ah! Pesawatnya sudah _landing!_ Minnie sudah tiba! Aku akan mengabarimu lagi, ok? Aku akan langsung menuju Gwangju setelah aku bertemu dengannya. _Gomawo_ Junsu yah~ karena sudah membantuku!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar ketika manik mata hitam itu melihat pesawat yang di tumpangi Changmin sudah mendarat di Incheon. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Junsu dan berlari menuju Gate 2 dimana Changmin berada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong berjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat Changmin di dalam Gate 2. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok itu di dalamnya ketika orang-orang berwajah bule mulai berhamburan dari dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sambil memeriksa jam di ponsel. Ia menggerutu pelan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 08.36PM lalu kembali mendongakan kepalanya ke dalam Gate 2.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar yang membuat Jaejoong langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Tatapan matanya terlalu fokus mencari Changmin.

"_Ne_ Junsu yah~ aku sedang menunggu Changmin melakukan _check out_, mengambil koper, atau apapun itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan langsung ke sana." Ucap Jaejoong pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

_**"Jadi kau masih di bandara?"**_ suara baritone rendah itu membuat Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Ia terdiam sambil menatap LCD ponselnya dan membelalak lebar ketika nama 'Jung Yunho' tertera di layar. Ia kembali meletakan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya"–brengsek! si bebek itu menipuku!"

Jaejoong bisa mendengar Yunho yang mengumpat kesal. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika mengingat Junsu yang selama ini membantunya.

"A –aku akan langsung menuju sta –"

_**" –kau pikir jarak tempuh bandara-stasiun berapa lama?! Kau pikir kau sempat melakukan keberangkatan dengan kereta terakhir, hah?!"**_ tiba-tiba saja Yunho menaikkan nada bicaranya. Suara itu terdengar begitu sarat akan emosi.

"Yunho.. tenanglah.. kalaupun aku tidak sempat melakukan keberangkatan dengan kereta terakhir, aku akan menggunakan taksi bila perlu." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang sepertinya akan meledak dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai panik dan ketakutan.

Rasa takut yang begitu menyelimutinya jika sesuatu hal yang amat sangat buruk akan terjadi.

_**"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu dan uangmu. Bye!"**_

"Yu –" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan.

Jaejoong mengerang keras sambil berusaha menelpon ponsel Yunho. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Junsu yang sudah menutupi keberadaannya pada Yunho dan ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membohongi Yunho.

Suara operator di sebrang telepon membuat Jaejoong mengerang semakin frustasi ketika ia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Yunho. Ia mencari kontak Junsu dan menelpon sahabatnya itu untuk menanyakan keadaan di sana ketika firasat buruk begitu menghimpit perasaannya. Pikirannya semakin semerawut setiap detiknya ketika memikirkan Yunho.

'_Don't make it worse.'_

Kalimat Yuu tiba-tiba saja terbesit di dalam benaknya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin kalang kabut tidak karuan memikirkan Jung Yunho. Memikirkan perasaan Yunho yang mungkin terluka karenanya. Karena dirinya.

"Junsu.. kumohon.. kumohon.." gumam Jaejoong memohon pada Junsu untuk segera mengangkat panggilannya. Ia menyapu rambut _black-maroon_ nya ke belakang kepala hingga berantakan karena frustasi. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan penampilannya lagi ketika rasa khawatir itu perlahan mulai menggerogotinya.

Jaejoong terus menunggu panggilan itu di jawab oleh Junsu. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa kali nada tunggu, panggilannya di _reject. _Membuat Jaejoong mengerang semakin kesal.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Jaejoong kesal sambil kembali fokus mencari Changmin. Ia ingin segera menemukan Changmin dan meluruskan kembali benang kusut yang kini sedang melilitnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu memusingkan hingga membuat Jaejoong ingin mati saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar yang membuat Jaejoong langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yunho!"

"Jaejoong _hyung?"_

"Eh?"

"Ini aku, Minnie."

"…"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan menatap layar ponselnya untuk memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya. Beberapa angka berderet di layarnya –nomor dari telepon umum.

"Minnie?"

"_Ne hyung ah_~~ ini Minnie!" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"YA SHIM CHANGMIN! KAU DIMANA SEKARANG?!" teriak Jaejoong semakin kesal ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan Changmin dimana pun. Teriakannya membuat pengunjung bandara memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"_Aiiee hyung ah~_ kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau sudah benar-benar merindukanku yah? Kkkkk~~" Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"_You better say it where are you now before I kill you with my own hands!"_ desis Jaejoong berbahaya.

"Okay~ okay~ aku sudah menunggumu di Gate 4. Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit, tapi_ hyung_ tidak juga datang menjemputku. Jadi kupikir _hyung _sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Kau –apa?! Gate 4?! Bukankah pesawat dari Amerika baru_ landing_ di Gate 2?!" Jaejoong memekik histeris sambil mencari-cari petunjuk menuju Gate 4. " –Kalau kau sudah tiba sejak 30 menit yang lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung menelponku, Shim Changmin?!" Jaejoong berteriak semakin frustasi sambil berlari menuju Gate 4 ketika ia menemukan _sign board_ itu.

"Hee~~~? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu _hyung,_ bahwa sehari sebelum aku tiba di Seoul, aku pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus surat-surat kepentingan penelitianku di sana? Aku juga tidak langsung menelponmu begitu tiba di bandara karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika kau melarangku untuk menelponmu. Jadi aku tidak menelponmu. Tapi karena _hyung _tidak juga tiba, aku jadi khawatir kalau –"

"–aish! Shim Changmin! Kenapa kau begitu _babo?!_ Ish~ Kau tunggu di sana, aku akan datang menjemputmu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Changmin untuk mengatakan apapun.

Rasanya ia begitu kesal dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia seperti ingin menangis karena kebodohannya itu. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Changmin datang ke Seoul bukan dari Amerika, melainkan dari Jepang setelah ia selesai mengurusi surat-surat untuk kepentingan penelitiannya di Negeri Sakura itu.

Pikirannya terasa begitu berkabut ketika ia hanya memikirkan Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin yang sesungguhnya mampu membuat kepalanya meledak. Hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam bandara dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan mencari sesuatu yang ia tidak ia tahu apa yang ia cari selama ini. Ia semakin tidak mengerti ketika kedua langkah kakinya semakin melambat dan berhenti melangkah di tengah-tengah keramaian bandara.

Rasa sesak yang sedari tadi di tahannya seolah pecah membuncah. Terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menusuknya seperti kawat berduri yang melilit dan meremukan jantungnya.

Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas ketika ia mengingat Jung Yunho.

Membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak ketika ia mengingat ekspresi wajah Jung Yunho.

Membuatnya seperti mati rasa ketika bayangan wajah Jung Yunho semakin mengabur di dalam benaknya.

Semuanya hancur berantakan seperti pecahan puing-puing pesawat yang meledak. Meledak dan hancur karena kebodohonnya..

"_Shit.. I messed up."_ Gumam Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap puluhan lampu yang menyoroti mata hitamnya yang terlihat berkilau ketika air hangat yang terasa asin itu merembes dan mengalir seperti sungai dari kedua sudut matanya. Bak butiran kristal yang pecah.

_His mistake.._

============== TBC ==============

NB (Please read!) *backsong Just Another Girl by Kim Jaejoong*

1: annyeong? anyone? :3 I'm back! xD sorry for late update :3

2: siapa jaejoong bias?! RISE YOUR HANDS UP! lemme hear your voice! say Jaejoong Manse! Manse! his album is just ASDFGHJKL! D8 I cant even say how much I love his album! aaaahhhh so ROCK! do u agree with me? ;)

3: aaahhh finally! IMIN IS BACK! xDDD who is excited with his role in this ff? wohooooooo! aaahh kalian harus berpuas hati karena aku ff update ini tanpa embel2 di BAGI dua lagi xD so here 30 pages of MSW! moga kalian ga kelenger bacanya kkkk anggap aja ini gara2 aku update yg lama dan gara2 nya nnti aku bakal lama2 lg buat update fufufufu #dicekek

4: well.. ada yg bilang ff ini alurnya lambat.. tbh.. aku akui emg alurnya aga lambat. Soalnya aku hrs bisa menyampaikan dan menggambarkan apa yang di rasakan yunho dan jaejoong secara bertahap. Soalnya klo ngedadak lgsg suka gtu kan berasa 'loncat' plotnya. Yang berawal dari rasa benci, ketidak sengajaan, dan tiba2 jd suka itu butuh proses yg aga panjang aku rasa :) jd disini aku pelan2 nyeritainnya. Meskipun hubungan Yunjae nnti bakal tarik ulur kyk layangan xD #spoiler dan edit2 chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu Just Another Girl makin2 bikin bsa ngerasain sakitnya yunho.. #hiks

5: di chapter 9 nanti peran changmin dan tiffanny akan semakin banyak dan peran mereka jg akan semakin terlihat.. okay? so please be patient so I can give you another 30 pages MSW xD

6: menurut aku, ff shine ini mengalami perombakan parah dari ff versi straight yg pernah aku bikin jg.. karena harusnya di ff SHINE versi straight yg pernah aku bikin itu tamat di chapter 7 :) trus knp SHINE versi yunjae blm tamat even ampe chapter 8? karena ff versi straight yg aku buat itu sungguh mengerikan cacatnya xDDDD *jaman2 baru bikin ff* itu ff sekitar taun 2009an, jd gaya penulisan aku jauh bgt ama yg skrg ini (yah walo ga beda2 amat ama yg sebelumnya, but better dikit lah ini =.=) makanya ff SHINE versi Yunjae ini mengalami beberapa remake cerita dari manhwa dan ff versi straight yg pernah aku bikin ;) jadi aku harap pengertian kalian untuk selalu bersabar, kay?

7: rahasia2 jg perlahan akan terbongkar mulai chapter 9 :) dan kalau kalian nanya ini ff ampe chapter berapa.. jawaban aku.. molla xD karena ternyata remake yang aku bikin mengalami perubahan total

8: thank you for all your reviews! and thank you for all my beloved reader who read this ff! X3 I really2 happy that you actually like this ff #huggles

9: last but not least, reviews are lovely? #deepbow

10: thank you! ^o^/


	9. Chapter 9: Fear

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: Shirota Yuu, TOP, Tiffanny**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 29 pages MsW**

* * *

**"_Nine: Fear"_**

Entah bagaimana ia harus memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan. Entah darimana ia harus memulainya ketika semua terlihat bagai benang kusut yang tersimpul mati –seperti tak ada celah untuk memperbaikinya.

Terlalu banyak orang yang terlibat dalam permasalahan ini. Orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak ikut terlibat dalam peliknya masalah yang ia hadapi. Ia seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut jika dirinya terluka ketika pada kenyataannya, ia lah yang melukai orang lain.

Jaejoong berjalan lambat menuju Gate 4 dimana Changmin sedang menunggunya. Menyeret kedua kakinya setengah hati ketika ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. Ia mendongakan kepala lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Seseorang yang sudah seperti bayangannya sendiri kemanapun ia pergi. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi perisainya.

Seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa ia hiraukan begitu saja.

Manik matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap sebuah jam besar yang tergantung di salah satu pilar yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menatap jam besar itu tanpa berkedip. Menatap jarum panjang yang bergerak berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap ketika ia melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 08.55PM.

08.55PM.

Ia pikir, ia sedang berhalusinasi ketika melihat angka itu. Tapi tidak.. jam itu tidak berusaha untuk menipunya. Itu bukanlah halusinasinya. Jam itu nyata. Begitu nyata hingga ia merasa bahwa jam itu seperti sedang mencemooh dan mengejeknya ketika ia dikalahkan oleh waktu yang terus berputar setiap detiknya. Ia kalah oleh waktu yang berlomba dengannya.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil menatap ponsel yang kini seperti benda rongsok tidak berguna ketika tidak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Kedua matanya menatap nanar layar ponsel yang hitam seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menyentuh LCD ponsel kemudian menekan angka 1 lalu menelpon seseorang.

Ia menempelkan ponsel putih itu ke telinga kanannya sambil kembali menatap jam besar yang masih terus saja berputar setiap detiknya. Seperti tidak ingin menunggunya walau hanya sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar..

Suara operator di seberang telepon membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia kembali menatap nanar layar ponselnya ketika tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pikirannya berkecamuk di dalam kepala hingga terasa berdenyut sakit. Kalimat terakhir Yunho terus berdengung menggema di dalam telinganya.

'_Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu dan uangmu. Bye!'_

'_Bye!'_

Jari tangan kanannya menekan tombol _off_begitu lama –mematikan ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan jam besar yang masih saja mengejeknya dengan suara detik jarum jam yang terus berputar. Membuatnya seolah terkurung dan terjebak di dalam ruang waktu yang bergerak begitu monoton.

Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Manik matanya yang besar dan hitam menyapu setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari sosok Changmin.

Ia tidak menyerah untuk mencari Changmin di dalam ruangan besar itu. Terlalu banyak orang di dalamnya hingga ia harus menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti. Ia berjalan mendekati _booth_ telepon ketika ia ingat Changmin menelponnya menggunakan telepon umum.

Hanya terlihat tiga orang yang berada di sana. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah sedikit beruban sedang menelpon seseorang, kemudian seorang wanita muda yang juga sedang menggunakan telepon terlihat berada di samping wanita paruh baya itu, lalu seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat sedang menyandarkan punggung di samping salah satu _booth _telepon sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah laki-laki itu dan sebuah topi berwarna putih menghiasi kepalanya yang membuat Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kaki mencari Changmin di tempat lain ketika ia tidak menemukan sahabatnya disana.

"_You didn't recognize me, Jaejoong_ _hyung?"_ suara tenor itu tiba-tiba terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri di samping_ booth_ telepon.

Manik matanya yang hitam memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Kacamata hitam dan juga topi yang dipakainya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mengenali sosok itu. Ia bahkan sampai mengerutkan keningnya skeptis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, eh?" ucap laki-laki itu lagi sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Membuat Jaejoong langsung membelalakan mata lebar dan menjerit histeris melihat Shim Changmin kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"_OH MY GOD MINNIE!"_ lengking Jaejoong langsung mendekati Changmin kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Changmin dan memeluknya begitu erat. Lengkingannya tadi membuat beberapa orang kini memperhatikan keduanya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Eeerrr _hyung.._ kau bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham." Bisik Changmin salah tingkah dan kikuk ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan penasaran. Bahkan wanita paruh baya dan wanita muda yang sedang menggunakan telepon umum sampai menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada orang-orang yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Ya Tuhan Changmin! Kenapa kau bisa menjadi tinggi seperti ini, eh?! Aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu!" pekik Jaejoong lagi menghiraukan ucapan Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian sedikit menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Changmin yang beberapa sentimeter menjadi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terakhir yang kuingat, kau masih setinggi bahuku! Aish!" lanjut Jaejoong lagi tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Changmin benar-benar nyata di depan kedua matanya.

Shim Changmin yang terakhir ia temui 3 tahun lalu masih terlihat seperti bocah lucu dan manis yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi lalu memanggilnya _'hyung~hyung~'_ dengan wajah super polos yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan_._ Namun kini ia berubah menjadi seperti laki-laki dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah tampan seperti model. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mengenali sosoknya. Changmin benar-benar berubah secara fisik, tapi Jaejoong yakin bahwa mentalnya masih lah mental seorang Minnie.

_Afterall, Minnie is still his baby._

"Aish! Memangnya_ hyung_ tidak melihat foto-foto yang sering kukirimkan padamu? Tentu saja aku terus bertambah tinggi." Ucap Changmin menjawab pertanyaan konyol Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola mata ketika menyadari _hyung_ nya yang tidak pernah berubah. Tetap konyol dan sedikit –bodoh. Meskipun _hyung _nya masih seperti itu, namun ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu atraktif dan mempesona. Perpaduan esktrim antara tampan dan cantik itu bercampur sempurna pada diri Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong yang sempurna dimatanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau bisa tumbuh setinggi ini kalau seluruh temanmu terlihat lebih tinggi darimu?! Aish, bule-bule itu memang terlihat seperti Hagrid!"

Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jaejoong lalu memeluknya ketika _hyung _yang kini lebih pendek darinya terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan hingga membuatnya tidak tahan untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Kini Changmin tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang ketika ia memeluk Jaejoong. Ia terlalu merindukan _hyung_ nya untuk memikirkan persepsi orang. Ia tidak peduli.

"_I'm back, hyung ah~"_ bisik Changmin pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan kembali kehangatan dan aroma tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya sejak 3 tahun lalu saat terakhir kali ia memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Changmin. _"Welcome back, Minnie ah~"_ jawab Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin menghangatkan telinga kirinya yang terasa dingin.

"Oh iya, mana Si Pantat Bebek Junsu _hyung?_ Apa dia tidak datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Junsu.

"Junsu tidak bisa menjemputmu. Dia sedang berada di luar kota." Jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat dimana sahabatnya berada. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan merapikan poni Changmin yang menyembul dari balik topi yang di kenakannya.

"Oh begitu.. kupikir Junsu _hyung_ juga ikut menjemputku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara lengkingan lumba-lumbanya." Gumam Changmin pelan sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sedikit kecewa ketika Junsu tidak ikut menjemputnya.

"_Aish! Quit that annoying pout!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil mencubit gemas pipi kiri Changmin. Masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa Changmin telah kembali.

"A –aaw!" Changmin merintih pelan. " –aku belajar itu darimu, _hyung!_ Karena ketika kau melakukannya, kau selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." ucap Changmin mengelus pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Jaejoong.

Jawaban Changmin membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu lepas dan renyah. Bibir Changmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman secara reflek ketika mendengar suara tawa itu lagi.

"_Kajja?"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik koper Changmin untuk segera meninggalkan bandara. Namun Changmin menahannya dan membawa sendiri koper yang tadi dibawa Jaejoong.

"Biar aku saja. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang tua membawa benda yang berat."

"YA! Siapa yang kau maksud tua?!"

"Kalau kau tidak merasa tua, kau tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu 'kan? Kecuali kalau kau memang merasa tua." jawab Changmin dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Seringaian yang selalu membuat Jaejoong gemas ingin menjitak kepalanya. " –tapi umurmu yang lebih tua dariku tidak dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau itu memang 'tua' bagiku." Lanjutnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Terserah kau saja Shim Changmin. Kau seharusnya menghormati 'orang tua' ini. _But seems like you are still as brat as ever!"_ gumam Jaejoong beringsut sebal ketika ia di sebut tua oleh Changmin. Membuatnya merindukan adu argumen seperti itu. Adu argumen yang sering ia lakukan bersama.. Yunho?

Eh?

"Hahaha~ dan_ hyung_ masih saja temperamental seperti itu." Jawab Changmin tertawa karena berhasil menggoda _hyung_ nya tanpa menyadari bahwa langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti di belakangnya. " –sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku ingin makan di tempat dulu kita sering makan _ddeokbokki,_ Jae _hyung. _Aku sangat merindukan _ddeokbokki_ itu! Restaurant Korea di Amerika tidak seenak dari tempat aslinya." Lanjut Changmin sambil terus melangkah.

Namun beberapa lama tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong membuat Changmin menyadari kalau Jaejoong tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia pikir Jaejoong tertinggal karena langkah kakinya yang panjang dan lebar, namun sepertinya bukan karena itu. Jaejoong terlihat masih berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi berpijak.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti sambil kembali berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih saja terdiam hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Jaejoong seperti sedang melamun.

"Jaejoong _hyung?"_ panggil Changmin sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Jaejoong.

"_Hyung ah? Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Changmin lagi mulai khawatir ketika melihat Jaejoong yang diam bergeming.

"_Hyung!"_ panggil Changmin sambil mengguncang bahu Jaejoong ketika dirasa kesadaran Jaejoong menghilang dan sorot matanya terlihat semakin kosong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika suara seseorang begitu terngiang dan berdengung bising di dalam telinganya. Dunianya seolah berguncang ketika seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap wajah khawatir Changmin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Ada apa _hyung ah?"_ tanya Changmin lagi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jiwanya seperti hilang entah kemana.

Jaejoong hanya menelan ludah perlahan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia seperti tertarik dan tersedot ke dalam memori di dalam otaknya. Memori yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang bernama Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho yang sedang menunggunya. Jung Yunho yang menantikannya. Jung Yunho yang mengharapkan kedatangannya.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, Min ah. Tadi kau bilang apa?" ucap Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Changmin kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Changmin hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang mengangganggu pikiran _hyung _nya ketika Jaejoong mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang belum bisa ia ceritakan padanya sekarang. Changmin akan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Jaejoong menceritakan masalahnya –seperti yang sudah-sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia selalu sabar menunggu Jaejoong untuk bergantung dan bersandar padanya –lagi.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin ke kedai _ddeokbokki_ dimana dulu kita sering pergi kesana."

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong melirik jam besar yang tadi dilihatnya di balik tubuh Changmin. Samar-samar ia melihat jarum jam nya menunjuk angka 09.09PM. Tatapan matanya kembali menatap _magnae _yang masih berdiri di hadapannya menunggu jawaban.

Ia terdiam ketika menatap wajah Changmin. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama. Bentuk alisnya, bentuk matanya, warna matanya, bentuk hidungnya, bentuk bibirnya, bentuk rahangnya.. semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada satupun yang sama dari keduanya.

Changmin dan Yunho adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Tentu saja.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dan kata-kata Yunho kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya.

Memang selalu harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semuanya tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai dengan rencana jika ada suatu _gap_ dan _trade off_ diantara dua pilihan itu. Salah satu harus dikorbankan. Harus..

Jika Yunho sudah mutlak mengatakan 'A', lalu apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan?

"_Ne.. kajja."_ Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Changmin untuk pergi ke kedai _ddeokbokki _yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Changmin, Junsu, dan Boa _nuna _saat mereka dulu masih kecil.

Ia sudah dikalahkan oleh waktu. Ia sudah dikalahkan oleh rasa takutnya. Ia sudah dikalahkan oleh kebodohannya. Ia tidak bisa memenangkannya.

Ia sudah kalah..

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas tempat tidur setelah menemani Changmin pergi ke kedai _ddeokbokki_ dan juga juga taman dekat rumahnya dimana dulu mereka sering bermain disana hingga tak terasa bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam di taman itu. Mengingat kembali masa-masa kecil mereka yang begitu menyenangkan.

Membuatnya lupa akan waktu yang masih berlari jauh di depannya. Membuatnya lupa akan benang kusut yang masih menunggu untuk diurai. Membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang sedang membelenggunya. Membuatnya lupa akan seseorang yang –mungkin masih menunggunya.

Ia melupakan segalanya.

Tubuhnya berbaring terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Mata hitam dan besarnya menatap nanar langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia terus menatap satu titik di atasnya tanpa berkedip. Suasana kamar yang hening dan tenang membuatnya seolah terjebak dalam ruang waktu yang bergerak begitu lambat. Ia mendengus pelan ketika kini waktu yang tadi mengejeknya seolah berjalan lambat dan menunggunya. Menunggunya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh –lagi.

Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. Menelan kembali rasa 'sakit' yang masih saja tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan dan selalu saja membuat dadanya terasa sesak hingga sulit bernafas. Membuatnya kembali diselimuti oleh rasa bersalah yang terasa begitu familiar. Rasa bersalah yang begitu menggerogotinya secara perlahan, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah itu.

Jaejoong terbatuk perlahan seperti ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Namun rasa sakit itu terus saja melilitnya seperti kawat berduri yang menusukkan duri tajamnya lalu membuatnya terluka dan berdarah. Luka tak kasat mata yang begitu menyiksanya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk tertidur dan melupakan rasa sakit dan juga benang kusut yang masih menunggu untuk diurai. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Banyak orang bilang, dengan tertidur akan membuat kita lupa dengan segalanya.

Segalanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suara ketukan pintu yang terus menerus terdengar di dalam kamar, membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal karena tidur lelapnya terganggu oleh suara ketukan yang seakan mampu menghancurkan pintu kamarnya. Suara ketukan itu seolah tidak pernah menyerah untuk membangunkannya.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sambil menarik bantal ke atas kepala dan berusaha kembali memejam matanya.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aish! Apa maumu Boa _nuna?!"_ balas Jaejoong berteriak sambil menatap pintu kamar yang masih menutup rapat tanpa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia bersyukur semalam mengunci kamarnya.

"Cepat bangun! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, heh?!" teriak Boa sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci.

"Ini hari Minggu! Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama!" jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala –menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk menembus kaca dan celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menghiraukan teriakan _nuna_ nya.

"Sejak pagi tadi, bocah bernama Shim Changmin tidak henti-hentinya menelpon ponsel _omma_ bahkan terus menelpon ponselku menanyakan apakah kau sudah bangun atau belum karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu! Bahkan Si Pantat Bebek bernama Kim Junsu juga tidak henti-hentinya menelponku! _Now get your flat ass up to open this damn door in second because that poor duck is waiting you in living room!"_

Suara teriakan Boa tadi membuat Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar nama Changmin dan Junsu. Ia bangkit terduduk sambil menatap jam weker berbentuk Hello Kitty di atas meja nakasnya. Mata besar dan hitamnya terlihat semakin membesar ketika jam analog itu menunjukkan angka 11.50PM. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah tidur selama itu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari ponselnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan benda mungil itu di atas meja nakas maupun tempat tidurnya. Ia lupa dimana ia menyimpan ponselnya. Suara erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir merah cherry nya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur ketika suara ketukan dan teriakan Boa yang tidak sabar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia merasa_ hangover_ karena tidur selama itu.

"_Arasseo! Arasseo!_ Kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintuku seperti kau akan menghancurkannya saja! Ish~!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap kakak perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aish! Kau ini tidur seperti mayat!" gerutu Boa memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar. " –cepat bersihkan dirimu karena Junsu sudah menunggumu sejak satu jam yang lalu, _you brat!"_ lanjut Boa tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Oh God.. my head is going to explode."_ Gumam Jaejoong sambil menyapu rambut _black-maroon _nya kebelakang kepala yang membuat rambut itu kini terlihat semakin berantakan. Ia memejamkan mata ketika kepalanya terasa begitu berkunang-kunang. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan memijat lembut pangkal hidung hingga keningnya. Mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Jaejoong!" suara lengkingan Junsu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan membelalak lebar ketika melihat wajah_ chubby _Junsu sudah berdiri di hapadannya.

"Junsu? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku sepagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut ketika melihat Junsu benar-benar sudah ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia pikir, Junsu akan kembali nanti malam seperti yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. " –kapan kau kembali dari Gwangju?"

"Ini sudah siang, Jaejoong." jawab Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat wajah bangun tidur Jaejoong dan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. " –kita akan pergi ke _Game Center_ hari ini! Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin. Kita akan melakukan banyak hal gila seperti yang sering kita lakukan dulu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi!" lanjut Junsu menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil menarik lalu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tu –tunggu Junsu yah~ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kapan kau kembali dari Gwangju? Dan –apakah terjadi sesuatu di sana?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mendapatkan informasi dari Junsu dengan apa yang terjadi di Gwangju ketika dirinya tidak hadir menyusul ke sana. Kepalanya hampir meledak memikirkan berbagai banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya itu.

Namun sepertinya semua terlihat baik-baik saja, eh?

"Aish! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya! Aku akan menceritakannya ketika kau sudah dalam keadaan 'sadar'! _Ppali yaaahh~!_" lengking Junsu antara gemas dan kesal sambil terus menyeret Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintunya.

"Ya Junsu! Aku belum membawa handukku!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi. Junsu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menghiraukan suara protes Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Game Center_ di pusat kota Myungdong, Junsu hanya diam saja tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya ia akan terdengar begitu cerewet dan bersemangat. Namun kali ini Junsu benar-benar terlihat begitu berbeda. Terlihat begitu aneh dan mencurigakan. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di Gwangju hingga membuat Junsu begitu diam seperti itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Junsu memang terlihat agak pendiam, namun ia juga terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti dan ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada lalu menatap wajah_ chubby_ Junsu ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gedung _Game Center_. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. Pertanyaan yang mampu membuatnya gila karena penasaran.

"Eh?" Junsu balik bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang _blank._ Seolah ia sedang berada di luar alam sadarnya. Seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang di tanyakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau akan menceritakannya padaku? Katakan saja padaku, Junsu. Aku tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu di Gwangju."

"Ehm.. Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Junsu balik bertanya ketika ia belum siap dan tidak tahu darimana ia harus mulai menceritakannya. Menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya begitu pelik dan begitu sulit untuk di pahami. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak benar–benar mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Ponselmu. Hhhaaahh…. aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus menghubungimu semalam suntuk. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Gumam Junsu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku lupa untuk menyalakannya." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. " –lalu kenapa ketika aku menghubungi ponselmu, kau me-_reject_ nya? Kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Jaejoong membalikan pertanyaannya.

Junsu akhirnya menolehkan kepala menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mampu membakar tubuhnya. Junsu hanya terdiam sambil mengelus tenguk leher dengan telapak tangan kanannya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong ketika pada kenyataannya, ponselnya sudah dua kali di rusak oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa, Junsu yah?" suara melodis Jaejoong kembali terdengar, namun intonasi suaranya terdengar begitu tidak sabar untuk segera mendepatkan jawaban darinya. Sedikit mendesak Junsu untuk segera menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tidak jadi datang menyusul ke Gwangju? Kau tahu, kalau –"

" –Yunho melarangku untuk datang."

"A –apa?!"

"Kau mendengarku, Junsu. Yunho melarangku untuk datang." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Ia mengerlingkan mata menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Myungdong. Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Junsu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi sahabatnya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong yang begitu ekspresif kini terlihat seperti manekin hidup yang tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya. _Lifeless._

Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu? Jung Yunho terus menunggumu hingga –"

" –dia bilang padaku aku tidak perlu datang untuk menyusulnya dan membuang waktu dan uangku. Apa yang kau harapkan ketika dia sudah berkata seperti itu? Memaksakan diri datang ke sana ketika aku tidak di undang olehnya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa kesal ketika ia mengingat kalimat Yunho. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya begitu berantakan. Membuatnya seperti terombang-ambing di dalam lautan yang mengamuk karena badai. Tidak tahu kemana ia akan terseret dan terdampar.

Manik matanya yang hitam kembali menatap mata kecil Junsu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia kehilangan arah. Ia tersesat.

"Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong.. seharusnya kau datang menyusulnya. Kau tidak tahu kekacauan yang terjadi di sana. Dia menunggumu hingga semalaman di depan gerbang villa!" ucap Junsu merasa gemas dengan sikap Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan jika segala sesuatunya menyangkut Jung Yunho.

_Helpless and hopeless._

"Kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku datang, katakan padaku dengan jelas! Jangan justru melarangku untuk tidak datang tapi terus mengharapkan kedatanganku seperti orang idiot! Dia membuatku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan! _He is so confusing as fuck!"_ Jaejoong menggeram frustasi. Emosi yang dipendamnya tiba-tiba saja membeludak ketika semua pernyataan Junsu seolah memojokkannya. Seolah semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Suatu hal yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya hingga hal itu menjadi kesalahannya.

"Jaejoong –"

"–sudahlah Junsu. Jangan membuatku kesal kalau kau hanya ingin memojokan dan menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi. Dia yang memulainya, jadi dia yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut dengannya ke Gwangju, tapi dia terus memaksa tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk berpendapat! Hingga aku harus berlarian di dalam bandara seperti orang kesetanan untuk mencari Changmin dan berusaha menyusulnya ke Gwangju sekalipun aku harus menggunakan taksi! Tapi ia justru menyuruhku untuk tidak datang! Dia tidak menghargai usahaku! Dia egois, menyebalkan, dan pemaksa! Kalau saja dia bukan pewaris tunggal _kkapgae,_ aku sudah memelintir lehernya karena berbuat seenaknya seperti itu padaku!" Jaejoong beringsut semakin kesal menumpahkan semua emosinya tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah Junsu yang pucat. Nafasnya sampai terdengar naik turun tidak teratur dengan wajah yang memerah karena emosi.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Jaejoong ah." Ucap Junsu pelan tidak menanggapi Jaejoong yang emosi sambil menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center_ secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Aku belum selesai bicara dan kita masih harus menunggu Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong masih terbawa emosi sambil menahan tarikan Junsu dan hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Junsu berteriak padanya.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang!"

Namun terlambat. Jaejoong sudah menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia langsung membeku di tempatnya berpijak ketika tatapan dingin itu tertuju padanya. Mata coklat _hazelnut _itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menguliti tubuhnya hidup-hidup. Tubuhnya bergidig ngeri ketika tatapan mata yang mengerikan itu terpancar kembali dari mata coklatnya.

Jung Yunho sudah berdiri tegap dan angkuh tepat satu meter dihadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludah perlahan sambil membasahi bibir yang terasa kering dengan lidahnya. Manik mata hitamnya melirik wajah tampan Yunho dengan ragu-ragu. Ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan Yunho membuat keringat mulai meleleh di punggung dan keningnya ketika aura pembunuh itu terasa begitu kental darinya.

"Wow~ dia cukup punya nyali juga untuk mengatai Jung Yunho seperti itu, eh?" suara seseorang yang tidak Jaejoong kenal tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Membuat suasana tegang itu terasa semakin mengerikan ketika Yunho hanya terdiam menatap tajam Jaejoong sambil menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin Kim Jaejoong sudah tak bernyawa saat ini juga.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat Yunho. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia merasa asing dengan sekelilingnya. Namun mata hitamnya menangkap seseorang yang benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menatap perempuan cantik yang pernah di temuinya malam itu.

Tiffanny –jika ia tidak salah mengingat namanya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap Tiffanny yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Ia melihat sudut bibir perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu tertarik seperti melengkungkan sebuah seringaian tipis.

Jaeoong menelan ludahnya perlahan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mencekik tenggorokannya ketika melihat tangan kiri Yunho yang bertautan dengan tangan kanan Tiffanny. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika melihat Tiffanny begitu bebasnya menyentuh Yunho hingga seperti itu. Seperti ada rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk dadanya. Membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa sesak itu hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas.

Tiffanny bisa menyentuh Yunho.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yunho mengerlingkan tatapan matanya dari Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kaki melewatinya masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center _sebelum ia lepas kontrol dan melukainya tanpa sadar_._ Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik dan menahan lengan kanannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap mata coklat Yunho yang kembali menatapnya. Tenguk lehernya terasa seperti terbakar ketika ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Yunho yang tertuju padanya.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar Yunho mendengus keras sambil menghentakkan lengan kanan yang sedang di sentuh olehnya dengan kasar.

"_I don't need hear a thing from your damn mouth! I'm done with you! And don't fucking touch me, faker!"_ Desis Yunho begitu berbahaya dan terdengar bagai bisa yang mematikan di kedua telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika kalimat sarat akan kebencian itu keluar dari bibir Yunho. Ia semakin terdiam ketika tubuh jangkung dan tegap itu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun atau tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Membuatnya merasa seperti terdorong dan terjatuh dari ujung tebing dan tenggelam di lautan tak berdasar.

Rasanya begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Kau dengar itu Kim Jaejoong? Dia sudah mencampakkanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya." Suara perempuan tiba-tiba saja terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap perempuan berambut pirang bernama Jessica itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum seringai yang menghiasi bibir merah _lipstick_ nya.

"Orang busuk sepertimu seharusnya mati saja. Cih!" umpatnya begitu kesal dan jijik sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan. " –kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa membantumu 'menghilang' dari dunia ini secepatnya." Lanjut Jessica lagi mendengus pelan.

"Sudah selesai bicaramu, heh? Aku tidak menyangka seorang perempuan bisa berkata seperti itu." Tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong untuk melindungi sahabatnya dari tatapan bengis Jessica.

Jessica hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau –Kim Junsu si anak tunggal pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul 'kan? Cih.. kau bisa apa dibandingkan dengan keluargaku?" tanya Jessica menatap angkuh Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya. " –kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia. Hanya seonggok sampah yang tidak ada gunanya."

"Hey –! Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Junsu kesal dan berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukul Jessica walaupun bicaranya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia tidak memukul perempuan.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam di balik tubuh Junsu seolah tidak peduli dengan keributan itu ketika pikirannya kembali berputar-putar seperti lingkaran setan yang tidak ada ujungnya. Ia hanya berlari mengelilingi lingkaran itu kemudian kembali ketempat itu lagi dan lagi tanpa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jung Yunho membuatnya berputar-putar dan terjebak di dalamnya.

"Aku bisa saja berbuat sesuatu dengan rumah sakit milik ayahmu. Jadi jangan pernah macam-macam denganku." Desis Jessica berbahaya yang membuat Junsu menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali ingin menampar perempuan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah selesai bicaramu, heh?!" suara serak yang _husky_ itu kini terdengar.

Manik mata Jessica menatap wajah Yoochun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mata hitam Yoochun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah bengis darinya. Jessica menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika melihat anggota _Shine_ sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia berdecak pelan sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan angkuh.

"_Well.._ sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi. _Annyeong.. oppa~"_ ucap Jessica tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang pajangnya kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center_ bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

Kepergian Jessica tadi meninggalkan keheningan dan kesunyian yang terasa tidak mengenakan. Suasana tegang itu begitu mengudara.

"Jaejoong ah? _Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diam ketika melihat situasinya sudah terkendali. Ia menyentuh kedua bahunya yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena sentuhan Junsu. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap sahabatnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong berbisik pelan meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah dirinya baik-baik saja ketika tatapan lembut Yunho yang pernah dilihatnya seolah sirna dan musnah begitu saja dari kedua mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu yang kini digantikan kembali dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam yang begitu mematikan.

Mata coklat _hazelnut _itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan Yunho begitu benci jika di sentuh olehnya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa kembali ke titik dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Semuanya kembali ke titik nol.

"_Damn! This is out of control."_ Gumam Yoochun pelan sambil menyapu rambutnya kebelakang kepala. Terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Apa dia melukaimu?" suara Yuu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki jangkung yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap wajah Yuu yang terlihat begitu kusut dan lelah.

"Tidak.. dia tidak melukaiku." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Entah 'dia' siapa yang yang dimaksud Yuu. Entah itu Jessica atau Yunho. Entah siapa yang Yuu maksud. Namun ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa 'dia' yang dimaksudnya adalah.. Yunho.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega Yuu ketika mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Syukurlah.. kupikir dia masih di bawah kontrolnya." Gumam Yuu terlihat sama-sama frustasinya seperti Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa menjawab semua rasa penasarannya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Gwangju hingga membuat mereka terlihat begitu kacau dan berantakan.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi membuat TOP yang sedari tadi diam berusaha sabar, langsung mendekatinya dan mencengkram erat kerah baju Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tajam. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget karenanya.

"_This is your fucking fault!"_ desis TOP kesal. Ia sudah mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju itu ke wajah Jaejoong ketika Yuu menahan lalu menariknya untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"_Stop this crap, TOP! Don't losing your control! Damn it!"_ Yuu menarik TOP untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun pun langsung berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong untuk menghalangi TOP yang ingin menghajarnya. Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk melindunginya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau begitu idiotnya untuk tidak menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan! _Shit! Damn it!"_

"_Shit, TOP! Just fucking calm down!"_ teriak Yuu semakin menyeret TOP untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong ketika ia terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya dan ingin menghajar Jaejoong hingga semua rasa kesal itu tersalurkan. _" –cool down your fucking head, bastard!"_ lanjut Yuu sambil melepaskan TOP yang terus meronta. Yuu menatap tajam TOP memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

TOP beringsut kesal sambil merapikan pakainnya. Kedua mata sipit yang tajam itu menatap Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Menatap Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya mendengus pelan sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center _tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Yuu menyapu rambut coklat mudanya kebelakang kepala sambil menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin berteriak mengumpat dan memaki sambil menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. Namun ia harus bisa mengontrol diri karena Yunho yang sudah kehilangan kontrolnya sudah cukup membuat masalah bagi yang lainnya bahkan berdampak pada _kkapgae _nya –_Chil Sung Pa._

"Aku dan TOP akan mengawasinya." Ucap Yuu pelan pada Yoochun. Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dengan situasinya.

Mata abu tua Yuu kini bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata hitam dan besarnya. Mata hitam yang kini benar-benar terlihat begitu kosong.

"_It is not your fault, Jaejoong ah. It is not."_ Bisik Yuu pelan dan tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center._

Manik mata hitam Yoochun bergerak menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Jaejoong. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Jaejoong yang ekspresif, Jaejoong yang berisik, Jaejoong yang percaya diri, kini digantikan dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti manekin hidup yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

"Kenapa Yunho ada di sini? Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia akan datang ke sini. Aku tidak tahu apakah Yunho akan datang menemui Jaejoong atau tidak karena aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya! Aku sedang berusaha menyibukkan Jaejoong dengan kegiatan dan membuatnya terhindar dari Yunho." suara Junsu yang berbisik pelan membuat Yoochun menolehkan kepala menatap wajah _chubby _kekasihnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya anak buah Jessica mengikuti kalian. Mereka sengaja menyeret Yunho untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong." Balas Yoochun berbisik pelan yang membuat Junsu mengerang karenanya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau tidak menahan Yunho untuk tidak ikut dengan mereka?!" Junsu berbisik lagi.

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di Gwangju semalam?!"

Jawaban Yoochun membuat Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diam lalu melangkahkan kaki mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Jaejoong ah.. apa kau –apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seolah ia baru saja menemukan jiwanya yang hilang ketika suara Junsu menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar. Ia merasa seperti tenggelam di dalam memori otaknya. Memaksanya untuk terus tenggelam dan tenggelam hingga seluruh kesadarannya menghilang. Ia hampir saja pingsan.

Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya menatap Junsu. Menatap wajah_ chubby_ sahabatnya begitu lama. Membiarkan pertanyaan Junsu menggantung dan mengudara. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengus dan tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa harus pulang? Bukankah kita akan melakukan hal 'gila' yang biasa kita lakukan di sini bersama Changmin? Lagipula, kita masih harus menunggu Changmin 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari Changmin.

Junsu terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya memperhatikan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin seperti es. Ekspresi wajahnya pun terlihat begitu dingin. Seperti ada dinding es tebal yang menghalanginya.

Kini Jaejoong terlihat begitu berbeda. Seperti bukan Kim Jaejoong yang ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan Yunho. Bukan Kim Jaejoong yang sedikit 'gila' ketika bertemu dengan Yunho. Bukan lagi Kim Jaejoong yang merengek dan mengerang kesal karena Jung Yunho.

Dia bukan Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya. Jaejoong seperti sedang mengenakan topengnya. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya. Ia tahu, ekspresi dingin itu hanyalah topeng semu tak kasat mata yang selalu menutupi sisi rapuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong yang terluka dan rapuh. Ia menutupinya dengan dinding es itu.

Junsu seperti merasa _de ja vu_ ketika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia seperti terjebak dalam lorong waktu yang menariknya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa lalu kelam sahabatnya.

"Jae – "

" –Junsu _hyung! _Jaejoong_ hyung!"_ teriakan seseorang membuat ucapan Junsu terhenti karenanya.

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun menolehkan kepala menatap seseorang yang berlari mendekati mereka. Junsu membelalakan matanya terkejut, Jaejoong berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi berlebihan Junsu, dan Yoochun yang mengerutkan keningnya samar tidak mengerti ketika melihat laki-laki jangkung itu sudah tiba di dekat mereka.

"Shim Changmin?!" pekik Junsu ketika melihat laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu. Changmin hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah_ chubby_ Junsu. Ia berdiri tegak di hadapan _hyung_ nya yang sekarang terlihat pendek.

"Menurutmu?"

"_OH MY GOD SUN! Minnie?! Aaakkk! Bogoshipoooooo~~~"_ lengking Junsu sambil memeluk Changmin kemudian meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci. Membuat Changmin mau tidak mau ikut meloncat-loncat karenanya.

Suara tawa Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdengar ketika melihat dua sahabatnya bertingkah seperti bocah. Membuatnya seolah lupa dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Membuat sisi rapuh itu perlahan bangkit ketika Changmin dan Junsu menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukainya lagi ketika 'perisai'nya ada untuk melindunginya. Changmin akan melindunginya.

"_Hyung ah!_ Hentikan! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti bocah!" protes Changmin yang merasa konyol meloncat-loncat seperti itu sambil memeluk seseorang dengan tinggi badannya yang tinggi semampai.

"Aish! Kau ini memang masih bocah!" jawab Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik kedua pipi Changmin hingga melebar karena gemas. Changmin merintih kesakitan dan Junsu hanya tertawa eu~kyang~kyang~ karenanya.

"_I miss that your annoying but funny laugh!"_ ucap Changmin ikut tertawa ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara tawa khas Junsu.

"_YA! Don't say like that, you brat!" _Junsu menjitak kepala Changmin.

Yoochun hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya penasaran ketika tiba-tiba saja orang yang baru tiba itu langsung memeluk dan bersikap sok akrab dengan Junsu 'nya'. Membuat Junsu seolah melupakan 'kehadirannya'. Seperti ada rasa kesal yang membuatnya ingin menghajar orang itu.

"_Aigo~_ bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh tinggi seperti ini?! Aku merasa sangat pendek di hadapanmu!" lengking Junsu lagi sambil memperhatikan Changmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki kemudian kembali menatap wajah tampan Changmin yang menyeringai dengan tatapan tak percaya. " –ck! Dan sial! Bagaimana kau sekarang terlihat lebih _mature_?!" lanjutnya berdecak pelan tanpa menyadari tatapan kecemburuan dari kekasihnya –Park Yoochun.

"Aish.. siapa Si Jerapah yang tiba-tiba muncul itu?!" gumam Yoochun merasa kesal dan terganggu dengan orang baru itu. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi ketika seluruh perhatian Junsu benar-benar tertuju pada laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar gerutuan Yoochun, meliriknya dari sudut mata yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Ia berdecak pelan ketika melihat wajah Yoochun yang mengerut kesal.

"Dia Minnie."

"Huh?"

"Dia Shim Changmin. _He is our 'baby'"_ jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Yoochun tidak mengomentari jawaban Jaejoong. Ia jauh lebih tertarik pada ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong. Dinding es yang tadi menutupinya seolah lumer dan mencair ketika tatapan mata yang lembut itu menatap Junsu dan Changmin. Bibir merah cherry nya kini bahkan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terasa begitu hangat ketika melihat mereka. Membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar.

'_Just what the fuck is going on?! And who the fuck he is?!'_ pikir Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? _Come on!"_ lengking Junsu terlalu antusias memanggil Jaejoong untuk melakukan 'ritual' mereka, seolah lupa dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua seolah sirna ketika Changmin hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Setidaknya, Junsu bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena ada Changmin di sini. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja selama ada Changmin di sisinya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Junsu dan Changmin. Junsu tertawa eu~kyang~kyang yang membuat Jaejoong ikut tertawa karenanya. Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya walaupun pada akhirnya, tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi untuk melengkungkan senyuman ketika kedua _hyung_ nya kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Hugging time!"_ teriak Jaejoong dan Junsu di tengah-tengah keramaian jalanan Myungdong.

Suara tawa ketiganya pecah. Terdengar begitu renyah dan lepas. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat _lovely moment_ itu akan tersenyum secara reflek. Termasuk Yoochun yang tanpa sadar tersenyum seperti idiot ketika melihat ketiganya. Namun ia tersadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus keras.

_Well,_ sepertinya Jaejoong sudah baik-baik saja? Huh?

"_I really miss you guys~"_ ucap Changmin tidak bisa membohongi diri. Ia benar-benar merindukan kedua _hyung_ nya.

"_Aawww our baby Minnie is so much emotion. Don't cry baby~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika Jaejoong memperlakukannya seperti saat ia dulu masih kecil. Namun tidak bohong juga jika ia menyukainya.

"Kkkkk~ meskipun bicaranya masih tidak berperasaan dan kurang ajar, tapi sepertinya kau masih tetap menjadi _our baby Minnie~"_

"_Oh God._ Tolong jangan panggil aku _'baby' _lagi ketika pada kenyataannya, tubuhku jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari kalian!" gerutu Changmin pelan.

"_Ck~ baby will always be a baby."_ Ucap Junsu berdecak pelan yang membuat Changmin langsung menatapnya tajam.

"_Come on guys,_ bukankah kita datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik Junsu dan Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center._ Namun Junsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat siapa yang ada di dalam gedung itu yang membuat langkah Jaejoong dan Changmin ikut terhenti.

"_Wae, Junsu hyung?"_

"Jae –"

"–aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu ketika ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya. "Ini tempat umum 'kan? Siapa saja boleh untuk masuk dan bermain di dalamnya."

"Tapi –"

"–_don't be chicken._ Tolong jangan membahasnya lagi. Jangan merusak suasananya." Ucap Jaejoong lagi menatap tajam Junsu kemudian menarik Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam gedung _Game Center_ meninggalkan Junsu yang masih berdiri diam.

"Kau tenang saja. Yunho tidak akan lepas kontrol di tempat umum seperti itu. Pastikan saja tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat emosi Yunho tersulut. Kami akan mengawasinya. Kau menjaga Jaejoong. _Then, everything will be ok."_ Suara _husky _Yoochun terdengar di sampingnya. Junsu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan pasrahnya.

"Aku harap kau benar." Jawab Junsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk yang diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"_Yunho and Jaejoong are complicated as fuck!"_ Gerutu Yoochun pelan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Changmin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua _hyung_ nya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Junsu yang baru masuk ke dalam gedung bersama seseorang. Sepertinya sesuatu hal yang begitu serius hingga Junsu memasang ekspresi khawatirnya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jaejoong singkat menghiraukan tatapan penasaran Changmin. –jadi darimana kita akan memulainya? Aahh~ kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan _score_ ku di _arcade games. Dare to beat me?" lanjut_ Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menatap Changmin dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Changmin hanya terdiam menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dan berdecak pelan ketika Jaejoong menantangnya. Mungkin Jaejoong masih belum bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Changmin. _Well.. not yet._

"_Don't cry like a baby when I beat you up."_ Jawab Changmin tersenyum menyeringai membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

"Ck~ terlalu percaya diri seperti biasanya." Jaejoong berdecak pelan sambil memulai kegiatan yang bisa membuat dirinya melupakan Jung Yunho bersama Changmin.

Ketika Yunho sudah melepaskan dan membebaskannya, ia harus bisa melupakan Jung Yunho. Ini kesempatan baginya.

Ia harus bisa melupakannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Entah sudah berapa _games machine_ yang sudah di mainkan oleh Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Jaejoong banyak tertawa. Ia tidak seperti seseorang yang sedang terluka dan rapuh. Ia seperti kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya ketika Changmin selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun dan yang lainnya pun masih terus mengawasi Yunho dan Jessica untuk memastikan semuanya masih aman terkendali. Beruntung keduanya tidak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan di dalam gedung _Game Center_ yang luas ketika Junsu dan Yoochun memastikan mereka berada di area yang berbeda.

Junsu hanya tersenyum lega ketika melihat sahabatnya yang baik-baik saja. Ia pun tidak lagi membahas tentang kejadian di Gwangju dan Jung Yunho. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasananya.

"Ayo kita karaoke!" lengking Junsu sambil menunjuk _karaoke box_ dan menarik kedua sahabatnya setelah bermain di _dance machines._

Selama ini_ score_ Jaejoong dan Junsu masih saja belum bisa dikalahkan oleh Changmin. Membuat Changmin menggerutu kesal karena belum bisa mengalahkan _hyung_ nya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar _high pitch_ mu, Minnie!" lengking Junsu lagi sambil memasukkan koin ke dalam _karaoke box,_ "–dan berhentilah menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek! Kau bisa mengalahkan _score_ Jaejoong di sini." Lanjut Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa renyah karenanya.

" –dan kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan _score _mu!" Changmin menggerutu sebal ketika ia selalu di kalahkan oleh kedua_ hyung_ nya. Setelah karaoke ini selesai, ia harus menyeret kedua _hyung _nya ke _basketball machine_ dan mengalahkan mereka dengan _score_ telak. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengalahkan keduanya.

Suara tawa khas Junsu pecah ketika mendengar gerutuan_ magnae_ nya. Junsu dan Changmin sudah masuk ke dalam _karaoke box._ Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam _karaoke box_ itu ketika manik matanya yang hitam menatap _karaoke box_ lainnya. Pintunya yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya bisa melihat orang yang ada di dalam.

Yunho dan Tiffanny.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Rasanya ia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Jaejoong _hyung?"_ panggil Changmin menyadari Jaejoong yang tidak juga masuk ke dalam _karaoke box_ ketika Junsu terlalu serius dengan lagu yang akan dipilihnya.

"Kalian saja.. aku.. ingin bermain yang lain." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan area _karaoke box._

Jaejoong kini merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Ia begitu sombong dan terlalu percaya diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun pada kenyataannya, ia begitu rapuh dan terluka. Luka tak kasat mata yang menggores dan menyayat itu seolah menambah luka di hatinya yang dulu pernah terluka ketika ia melihat Yunho bersama Tiffanny. Rasa sakit yang terasa familiar ketika ia di khianati oleh cinta pertamanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu _arcade machine_. Sebuah permainan dimana ia harus menembak _zombie-zombie_ yang kembali hidup dan menghantui. Ia memasukan koin ke dalam mesin itu dan mengangkat senapannya. Tatapan matanya begitu terfokus pada layar mesin dimana _zombie-zombie_ itu muncul di hadapannya, namun pikirannya kembali tenggelam ke dalam memorinya. Memori yang seharusnya sudah ia hapus dari dalam otaknya.

"Permainanmu jelek sekali. Kalau seperti itu, aku bisa mengalahkanmu sambil menutup mata sekalipun." Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Ia hanya berdecak pelan ketika melihat Changmin bergabung untuk membantunya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya sedang melakukan pemanasan." Ucap Jaejoong beralasan._ "–show me your skill, kid."_

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Changmin tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada layar dan menembaki _zombie-zombie_ itu dengan serius.

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Jaejoong berhenti menembak dan membuat 3 nyawa menghilang karena _zombie-zombie_ yang memakannya. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap _magnae_ nya tanpa berkedip.

"…."

"Apakah dia orang yang menjadi penyebab kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil menembak _zombie_ terakhir. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat kalimat _'You Win!'_ di layar mesin. Namun kemenangan itu tidak membuatnya merasa puas dan senang ketika pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh Jaejoong.

"Dimana Junsu? Kenapa kau meninggalkan –"

" –jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _hyung ah." _Ucap Changmin sambil menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong dan memotong ucapannya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi terdiam sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap layar mesin menghindari tatapan mata Changmin.

"Jangan menghindar seperti itu. Aku sempat melihat keributan di depan gedung _Game Center_ tadi. Bahkan sedari tadi aku perhatikan, kau selalu menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang." Ucap Changmin lagi seolah ia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan _hyung_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya karena ia sendiri merasa tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang mampu membuatnya begitu berantakan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu posisi apa yang ditempatinya. Ia tidak tahu.

Changmin selalu bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong. Ia begitu sensitif jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Membuat Jaejoong selalu tidak bisa untuk tidak bergantung dan bersandar padanya.

_His shield. His shadow. His everything._

"Kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa, lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja patah hati karenanya? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Yunho _oppa,_ aku ingin bermain itu~" suara perempuan yang terdengar manja membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kebelakang.

Yunho mendongakan kepala menatap mesin permainan yang di tunjuk Tiffanny. Ia kini merasa seperti anjing yang begitu pasrah ketika dirinya di seret oleh Tiffanny kemanapun perempuan itu menyeretnya. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya ketika pikiran yang semerawut membuat akal sehatnya seolah tertutupi oleh kabut tebal. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Manik mata coklat _hazelnut_ itu menatap sosok yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirkannya. Ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip ketika sosok Jaejoong terlihat nyata di hadapannya. Ia seperti ingin mendekati tubuh itu dan merengkuhnya lalu mencium aroma tubuh yang tidak pernah gagal untuk memabukannya ketika rasa penyesalan atas perbuatannya tadi yang menyentak tangan putih itu menyelimutinya. Ia merindukan sosoknya. Ia merindukan Kim Jaejoong.

Namun kekecewaan yang dirasakan olehnya membuat perasaannya kembali di tutupi oleh amarah. Rasa kecewa yang begitu melukai hatinya ketika perasaan di khianati itu menikam tepat di jantungnya.

Ketika perasaan di hatinya berhasil dikalahkan oleh ego, ia menutup mata hatinya.

Mata coklat Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menancap di telapak tangan. Urat-uratnya terasa begitu menegang.

"Cepatlah menyingkir dari sana, kepala labu!" Suara baritone rendah itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Membuat Jaejoong seperti terkena serangan jantung ringan ketika ekspresi dingin Yunho tidak berubah sama sekali.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat tubuh tegap Yunho yang berdiri angkuh masih dengan Tiffanny yang terus menempel di samping Yunho. Ia bersumpah melihat seringaian penuh kemenangan itu terlukis di bibir Tiffanny. Membuatnya seperti ditampar keras oleh perempuan itu.

Mata hitam Changmin melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki bermata coklat itu dengan seksama. Manik matanya kini bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri terdiam di sampingnya dengan eskpresi wajah yang tidak bisa di baca olehnya. Membuat Changmin berdecak pelan ketika yakin bahwa laki-laki itu yang sedari tadi di cari oleh _hyung_ nya.

"Hey, siapa yang kau maksud _'pumpkin head'?"_ desis Changmin berbahaya sambil berdiri melindungi Jaejoong dari orang yang terlihat berbahaya bagi keselamatan _hyung_ nya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai _hyung_ nya –lagi. Jika ia perlu menghajar orang itu, ia akan melakukannya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada si brengsek Choi Siwon yang sudah menoreh luka tak kasat mata yang tidak pernah menutup di hati Jaejoong.

Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan siapapun yang berani melukai _hyung_ nya.

"Aku sedang berbicara padanya, bukan padamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan ikut campur." Desis Yunho tak kalah berbahaya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

"Hey –Min. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Lirih Jaejoong pelan sambil menarik lengan Changmin untuk segera pergi dan membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan _game machine_ itu. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Jaejoong ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin hatinya terasa semakin sakit ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu –lagi. Ia juga tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaannya dan membuat keributan di tempat umum ketika Yunho sedang seperti itu.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang menyentuh tangan laki-laki jangkung itu untuk segera pergi dan menghiraukannya begitu saja. Bahkan mata besar dan hitam itu tidak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Tunggu –jadi, _pumpkin head_ yang kau maksud adalah Jaejoong _hyung?!"_ desis Changmin lagi tidak terima. Menghiraukan tarikan tangan dan ucapan Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"_Why? Don't like I call your bitch with that?!"_ Yunho mendengus pelan. Kata-kata kasar itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya.

Manik mata coklatnya melirik Jaejoong yang terdiam di samping laki-laki jangkung itu. Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan seisi _Game Center_ ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat bergetar. Ia tidak bisa melihat dan membaca ekspresi wajah Jaejoong ketika wajah cantik itu tertunduk dan tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya. Ia menyadari kata-katanya terlalu kasar dan ia ingin sekali menarik kembali kata-kata itu. Namun emosi yang menguasai, membuatnya begitu buta oleh rasa kecewa yang membelenggunya dan terasa begitu mencekiknya.

"_You damn jerk!_ Siapa yang kau maksud itu, heh?!" emosi Changmin membeludak ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Ia maju selangkah dan mencengkram erat kerah baju Yunho lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tinggi badannya yang 2 senti lebih tinggi dari Yunho membuatnya seolah mampu untuk mengintimidasinya.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin mendekati Yunho dan mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. Membuat Jaejoong menarik tubuh Changmin untuk segera melepaskan dan menjauh dari Yunho.

"_Changmin, please! Just let go!" _teriak Jaejoong frustasi dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat ketika ia bisa merasakan aura mengerikan dari Yunho. Aura pembunuh itu begitu terasa mengudara di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak ingin Changmin terluka.

Tatapan mata Yunho terlihat semakin mengerikan ketika ia mendengar nama laki-laki yang sedang mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. 'Changmin'. Nama itu begitu terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya ketika ia mengingat orang itu lah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Penyebab ia kehilangan kontrol, penyebab ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan penyebab Jaejoong tidak datang menyusulnya.

Changmin.. dia penyebabnya.

"_Hey Yunho, please just calm down."_ suara Yuu tiba-tiba terdengar ketika ia mendengar keributan dan melihat Yunho seperti singa yang siap untuk mengamuk. Ia mendekati Yunho untuk menenangkannya. Namun tatapan membunuh itu tidak menghilang dari sorot matanya.

Junsu yang baru tiba bersama Yoochun dan TOP memekik ngeri ketika melihat Changmin yang mencengkram erat kerah baju Yunho. Ia menyuruh Yoochun dan TOP untuk melerai mereka. Seseorang harus menghentikannya. Namun Yoochun dan TOP hanya diam bergeming ketika mereka masih membaca situasi dan menunggu aba-aba dari Yuu. Mereka juga tidak boleh salah dalam melangkah.

Manik mata Yoochun menatap perempuan berambut panjang hitam sepinggang yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Ia langsung menarik Tiffanny untuk menjauh dari _Leader_ nya. Membuat perempuan cantik itu berteiak protes karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! YA!" protes Tiffanny berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yoochun. " –Yunho _oppa!_ Yoochun menyakitiku!" teriak Tiffanny memanggil Yunho untuk mendapatkan perlindungan darinya. Namun Yunho tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya ketika seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada orang yang sedang mencengkram erat kerah bajunya.

"_Shut up! Before I cut your damn head! You bring a lot of troubles, Tiffanny! Just wait until I tell your old man with what damages you have done!"_ desis Yoochun berbahaya pada Tiffanny yang membuat perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya mendengus pelan ketika Yoochun mengancamnya.

"Jadi, namamu Changmin, eh?" tanya Yunho menghiraukan peringatan Yuu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalannya jika laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu membenarkan pertanyaannya. Ia terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_That's my name. What are you –"_ ucapan Changmin terputus ketika kepalan tangan kanan Yunho melayang tepat ke hidung mancungnya yang membuat tubuh jangkung itu jatuh tersungkur membentur _game machine._

Jaejoong berteriak histeris memanggil nama Changmin sambil mednekatinya untuk melihat luka yang disebabkan oleh pukulan Yunho. Junsu memekik terkejut ketika melihat _magnae_ nya di pukul hingga terjatuh seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar memukulnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Changmin untuk menolongnya.

"_Fuck Yunho! Fuck! Just stop!"_ teriak Yuu sambil menahan tubuh Yunho yang masih ingin menghajar Changmin. TOP bahkan sampai harus turun tangan untuk menahan Yunho yang terus meronta.

"_I won't stop before I beat him up to the pulp!" _

Orang-orang mulai mengelilingi mereka. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka mengernyit ngeri ketika melihat luka yang di alami Changmin.

"_Oh shit.."_ gumam Changmin pelan sambil menyapu darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika darah segar berwarna merah mengalir begitu banyak dari kedua lubang hidung Changmin. Pendarahannya tidak juga berhenti –mungkin patah.

"Minnie.. hidungmu berdarah." Pekik Junsu panik melihat darah yang mengalir tiada henti. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menyumbat pendarahannya. Ia dan Jaejoong membantu Changmin untuk bengkit berdiri. Ia harus cepat-cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal ketika melihat orang yang paling di sayanginya itu terluka hingga seperti itu karena sifat Yunho yang begitu temperamental dan bar-bar. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Benar-benar habis.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho?!" Jaejoong berteriak marah sambil menatap tajam Yunho dengan mata berair ketika apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi –Yunho melukai Changmin. "–apa masalahmu sampai melukai Changmin seperti ini?!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

Yunho berhenti meronta ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri beberapa senti di hadapannya. Membuatnya ingin segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan dan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas –lagi.

Kesempatan tidak akan datang lebih dari dua kali.

Namun Yunho hanya diam bergeming. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Emosi yang ada pada dirinya tiba-tiba saja bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Ia merasa begitu kesal, marah, kecewa, dan ingin membunuh seseorang. Namun di sisi lain, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Jaejoong masih peduli padanya. Bahwa Jaejoong masih memperhatikannya. Bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

_He feels insecure._

"Kau melanggar janjimu padaku hanya untuk orang tidak berguna seperti –"

'**PLAK!'**

Wajah Yunho terlempar ke samping kanan ketika ia merasakan tamparan keras itu mengenai pipinya. Rasa perih dan panas itu mulai menjalar di pipinya. Terasa seperti terbakar.

"_I'm done with you."_ Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil berbalik dan mendekati Changmin yang masih pendarahan. Ia melingkarkan lengan Changmin di bahunya yang dibantu oleh Junsu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Sekali lagi kau melangkah, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" teriak Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. Ia merasa frustasi dan depresi ketika punggung Jaejoong terlihat semakin menjauhinya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan itu semakin menggerogotinya.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho lagi memanggil Jaejoong untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun Jaejoong seolah tidak mendengar panggilannya. Seolah ia tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Seolah ia akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

_His fear._

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ Yunho memaki dengan kesal ketika melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari dalam gedung. Ia menendang dan memukuli mesin-mesin permainan hingga semua rasa kesalnya tersalurkan.

Emosinya kembali membeludak. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya seolah bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja. Rasa sesak yang tersangkut di tenggorokan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Denyut jantung yang berdetak begitu liar seolah mampu meledakkan jantungnya.

Kedua tangannya terluka hingga berdarah ketika pecahan kaca dan plastik mesin permainan di hancurkan oleh kepalan tangannya saja. Ia sudah kehilangan kontrolnya lagi hingga membuat yang lain tidak bisa menghentikannya. Membiarkan Yunho mengamuk dan menyalurkan semua emosinya pada benda mati itu atau mereka yang akan kena imbasnya.

Seluruh pengunjung _Game Center _ketakutan setengah mati melihat Yunho yang mengamuk seperti itu. Hingga membuat _manager_ gedung menelpon polisi untuk menangkap Yunho yang menghancurkan tempatnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seseorang berdiri bersandar pada salah satu mesin permainan sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang terlihat cantik karena _nail art._ Ia bersiul pelan di tengah-tengah suara mesin yang dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Manik matanya kini bergerak menatap Yunho yang masih menghancurkan salah satu mesin. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat Yunho yang begitu 'hancur'.

"_Happy birthday~ Jung Yunho.. Do you like my present, hum?"_ gumam perempuan itu berdecak pelan. Manik matanya kembali bergerak menatap Tiffanny yang hanya bisa menangis melihat Yunho yang terluka. Ia mendengus pelan sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang nya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Ia hanya tersenyum puas dan bangga melihat semua berjalan sesuai rencana –bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya.

"_Love is blind.. and love is stupid. You should know that, Tiffanny." _

================== TBC ====================

NB (please read!)

1: annyeooooooooooong! Anyone? Siapa yang masih bangun? :3

2: aaaakkkk maap buat update yang luamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Dx minggu ini aku sibuk bgt ama kuliah dan tugas2 kuliah T.T jadi aku harap kalian maklum klo aku aga2 ngaret apdetnya.. but as promise that I made… here, another 29 pages MsW! xDDD yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

3: huuummm akhirnya…. Angst part wkwkwkwkkk xD gmn2? Hohoho.. aku harap chapter ini ga bikin kalian ngerasa 'jumping' dgn plotnya T.T krn tbh, aku aga kurang gmn gtu ama chapter ini (susah bikinnya) lol kyk yg apa yah? Hahaha pkknya something was lacking in this part.. but idk xD jd aku serahkan saja apa yg 'kurang' dari chapt ini sama kalian.. karena sesungguhnya aku udah ENEG bgt baca part ini berulang2 lagi dan lagi lmao xD so no edited anymoar.. *sudah cukup bosan eike =o=* dan maaf buat cursing word nya ._.

4: jadiiiiiiiiiii kalian nangkep ga role nya changmin sbg apa? :) Jessica? Tiffanny?

5: seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, di chapt ini perlahan2 rahasia akan terbongkar.. did u find the secret that I revealed in this chapt? :3

6: dan yang seperti aku bilang juga.. hubungan yunjae bakal mulai tarik ulur kayak layangan xDDD

7: makasih banyak buat semua reader yg udah nyempetin baca apalagi ampe reviiiieeewww! X3 thank you so much! Pkknya I love you my beloved reader! ;) dan anyway, nampaknya aku 'missing' bbrp reader di sini? Where have you been? :3

8: ga tau aku aja yg emg ngerasa gtu, tp aku rasa SR mulai bangkit menampakkan diri eh? xD come on, don't be shy :3 just show me you identity, I wont bite X3

9: ada yg nanya soal sekuel ff ORMOY dan Karma.. well tbh.. dua sekuel itu udah berjalan kok.. tp mungkin baru sekitar 60% penggarapannya ^^ dan aku gtw kapan mau di lanjutin xD #plak yg jelas aku mau fokus dulu ke SHINE oke? Biar kepala aku ga bercabang2 xD

10: knp aku apdetnya tengah malem kyk gini? Soalnya aku baru beres lomba dan ga yakin bsk sempet OL buat apdet karena masih penyisihan lomba dan bikin progress report.. so I'm afraid that I cant make it T.T

11: Last but not least, THANK YOU SO MUCH! #deepbow

12: thank you! ^o^/


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I don't own the story. The original story made by Guiyeon. I just insipired by her story. I make no money from this—please don't sue me. "**

**Title: SHINE**

**Based on manhwa: "That Guy Was Splendid" by Guiyeon**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T**

**Main Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Other Casts: Shirota Yuu, TOP, Tiffanny, Jessica**

**Genre : AU, crack, romance, fluff, humor, school life.  
Length this chapter : 24 pages MsW**

* * *

"_**Ten: Hurt"**_

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit menunggu kabar Changmin yang sedang menjalani operasi kecil di hidungnya yang benar-benar patah. Ia menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya gelisah dan panik. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan bagaimana keadaan Changmin yang sedang di operasi dan juga apa yang terjadi di _Game Center _setelah ia menghiraukan teriakan frustasi Yunho yang memanggil namanya.

Apa Changmin baik-baik saja? Apa operasinya berjalan lancar? Apa dia akan mati?

Lalu, apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Apa dia kehilangan kontrolnya lagi? Apa dia mengamuk di _Game Center_ dan melukai orang-orang?

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, Changmin akan baik-baik saja." Suara Junsu akhirnya terdengar di tengah-tengah kegelisahan dan kepanikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya. Manik matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap Junsu yang duduk tenang di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan datar, seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Jaejoong mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang seperti itu. Ia tahu –Junsu sedang marah padanya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sahabatnya. Begitu banyak asumsi–asumsi yang berputar dikepalanya. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia ingin tahu segalanya.

"Entah aku harus merasa kasihan padamu, simpati padamu, marah padamu, kesal padamu, atau kecewa padamu. Entah apa yang harus kurasakan padamu sekarang. Emosi itu begitu bercampur aduk tidak karuan." Ucap Junsu lagi yang membuat Jaejoong semakin terdiam.

Jika Junsu merasakan emosi yang bercampur aduk seperti itu padanya, bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan oleh yang lain padanya? Yoochun? TOP? Yuu? Dan.. Yunho?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"…."

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak mengomentari. Ia sendiri mulai tidak bisa mengerti dirinya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua benang kusut itu. Ia merasa begitu kacau dan berantakan. Rasanya ia ingin tertabrak oleh sebuah _container _besar dan mengalami amnesia, sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi mengingat memori dan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan itu atau bahkan mungkin sekalian saja mati. Ia ingin melupakannya, melupakan segalanya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah terkurung dan terjebak di dalam labirin hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia kehilangan arah.

"Kau benar." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding rumah sakit sambil menyapu rambut _black-maroon _nya ke belakang kepala, terlihat begitu stress dan frustasi. "–aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri." Lanjutnya pelan.

Manik mata Junsu menatap lekat-lekat wajah kusut sahabatnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu pucat. Kedua matanya terlihat memerah karena menahan tangis. Air mukanya terlihat begitu lelah. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu berantakan.

Namun Junsu hanya berdecak pelan menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong yang tak bermakna ketika ia lebih tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya. Ironis.

"Apa artinya Jung Yunho bagimu?" suara Junsu kembali terdengar.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap wajah serius Junsu. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan itu di dalam benaknya. Memikirkan jawaban yang tidak ia temukan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu berantakan hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho?"

"Apa yang kau lihat dari sosoknya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho, hum?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak sabar Junsu membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata terkejut karenanya. Ia menatap sahabatnya tanpa mengerjapkan mata barang sedetikpun. Ia bahkan sampai lupa caranya untuk bernafas.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu begitu terngiang dan berdengung bising di dalam telinganya. Wajahnya mulai terasa memanas bahkan mungkin memerah ketika ia mendengarnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang seolah akan mencuat dari dalam rongga dada ketika ia memikirkannya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mampu membuat lidah Jaejoong terasa kelu hingga membuatnya begitu kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia seolah bisu.

Beberapa detik lamanya mereka hanya terdiam saling tatap. Jaejoong membiarkan pertanyaan Junsu menggantung di udara. Junsu pun tidak mendesak atau memaksanya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya ketika ia sendiri bingung dan bimbang dengan perasaan yang dirasakan olehnya.

Apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada Yunho hingga membuatnya begitu berantakan? Siapa Yunho bagi dirinya hingga ia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit itu? Apa yang ia lihat dari Yunho hingga membuatnya begitu kalang kabut tidak karuan?

Pertanyaan Junsu tidak terjawab ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari dalamnya. Kedua kepala mereka menoleh menatap dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan suster yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung menghampiri dokter yang menangani operasi Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa Changmin baik-baik saja? Apa operasinya berhasil? Dia tidak akan mati 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong begitu panik dan khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Changmin. Ini semua salahnya hingga membuat Changmin juga ikut terseret ke dalam peliknya masalah yang ia hadapi. Ini semua salahnya.

Dokter itu tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Operasinya lancar, lukanya tidak terlalu serius meskipun ia mengalami banyak pendarahan. Ia akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa minggu masa pemulihannya." Jawab dokter itu yang membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa kami bisa menjenguknya?" tanya Junsu yang membuat dokter paruh baya itu menolehkan kepala menatap wajah khawatir Junsu. Ia tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan pundak Junsu.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya."

"_Kamsahamnida."_ Ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala kepada dokter senior itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Changmin terlihat sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu serius seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah_ bandage _berwarna putih terlihat menempel melintang di atas batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Changmin mendongakan kepala menatap kedua _hyung _nya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajar khawatir keduanya, membuat Jaejoong langsung berlari menabrakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin.

"_BABO!"_ lengking Jaejoong merasa kesal karena perbuatan bodoh Changmin, namun ia juga merasa lega ketika Changmin terlihat baik-baik saja_. Well,_ Changmin masih bernafas dan dalam bentuk utuh tanpa kehilangan apapun, " –kau membuatku khawatir_, babo!"_ lengking Jaejoong lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Changmin.

Changmin hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak kiri Jaejoong, kemudian memejamkan kedua mata sambil mendengar omelan _hyung_ nya yang mengalun di kedua telinganya.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, Shim Changmin!" Suara Junsu membuat Changmin membuka mata dan menatap _hyung _nya yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya. Junsu berjalan mendekati Changmin, lalu menggetok pelan kepalanya karena gemas, " –mungkin kau ingin terlihat begitu keren dengan aksi heroik mu, tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari dengan siapa kau berurusan."

"Junsu yah~ tolong jangan membahasnya sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan memohon untuk tidak membahas itu sekarang.

"Tidak.. tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki itu." Suara tenor Changmin membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap_ magnae_ nya.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap mata Changmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ia tahu, lambat laun Changmin akan menanyakannya. Namun ia belum siap untuk menceritakannya ketika ia sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa Jung Yunho bagi dirinya. Ia tidak tahu.

Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya sambil berbalik.

"Aku akan mengurusi administrasinya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil hendak berjalan menjauhi Changmin untuk menghindarinya. Namun tangan panjang Changmin menarik lengan kiri Jaejoong untuk tidak pergi kemanapun.

"_Hyung.."_ panggil Changmin pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti memohon, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang." Ucap Junsu sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit tepat di samping Changmin.

"Junsu.." Jaejoong menatap Junsu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku atau kau yang akan menceritakannya? Dia mendapati tulang hidungnya patah hingga seperti itu bukan untuk sesuatu hal yang sia-sia. Dia berhak tahu." Junsu mendengus pelan. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap pengecut Jaejoong yang kini lari dari kenyataan.

Jaejoong terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Junsu. Manik matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap batang hidung Changmin yang terluka. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi dari bayangannya sendiri –dan ia akan selalu membutuhkan pelindungnya, pasti.

"Jung Yunho." Suara melodis Jaejoong perlahan terdengar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ketika nama itu meluncur dari dalam mulutnya. Terasa begitu manis namun juga begitu pahit di lidahnya. "–namanya Jung Yunho. Dia seorang _kkapgae."_

_Bitter sweet feeling._

"_Kkapgae?!"_ pekik Changmin terkejut. Matanya membelalak ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Intuisinya tidak pernah salah. Ia memang merasa ada sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' dari orang bernama Jung Yunho itu. 'Sesuatu' yang akan melukai _hyung_ nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Dia seorang _kkapgae?!_" Tanya Changmin lagi tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa_ hyung_ yang begitu lugu dan polos bertemu dengan seorang _kkapgae?_

Jaejoong menatap mata Changmin memohon untuk tidak membahasnya sekarang, namun tatapan tajam Changmin membuat Jaejoong menyerah untuk lari dari kenyataan yang sedang menghimpitnya. Menyerah untuk berlari dari bayangannya. Menyerah untuk menyembunyikan benang kusut yang belum berhasil ia urai dari Changmin.

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dan mengenal Yunho hingga membuatnya harus terjerat dan tertarik ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan seorang _kkapgae._ Cerita Jaejoong itu membuat Changmin kehilangan kata-katanya. Changmin tidak tahu harus marah dan kesal kepada siapa ketika kisah pertemuan Jaejoong dan Yunho terdengar begitu konyol dan ironis. Di satu sisi, Jaejoong memang bersalah karena sudah memaki seorang _kkapgae_, namun di sisi lain, Yunho juga ikut bersalah ketika dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti bocah yang tidak bisa bersikap dewasa.

Changmin menghela nafasnya frustasi. Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah.. sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh." Lirih Jaejoong pelan ketika mendengar helaan nafas Changmin.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, _hyung._ Begitu bodoh hingga membuatku selalu tidak bisa tenang untuk meninggalkanmu begitu saja sendirian di sini. Tiga tahun meninggalkanmu membuatku kecolongan seperti ini." geram Changmin kesal. Kesal ketika ia tidak bisa melindungi Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia selalu saja terlambat.

"Maaf." Cicit Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu ketika seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia selalu merasa malu ketika Changmin lah yang selalu melindunginya. Ia selalu merasa malu ketika ia tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang bisa di andalkan_ dongsaeng_ nya. Ia selalu merasa malu.

Namun kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah bayangannya, perisainya, pelindungnya, dan segalanya bagi Jaejoong, membuatnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Changmin di sisinya. Ia membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan Changmin untuk melindungi dan menutupi sisi rapuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Jawab Changmin menggeleng pelan. Sedikit menyesal telah berkata seperti itu ketika _hyung_ nya dalam keadaan _down_. Ia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak berguna ketika ia selalu terlambat untuk melindungi Jaejoong. Ia selalu menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan retak dan pecah. Begitu mudah hancur jika ia salah menyentuhnya.

"_Hyung.."_ Panggil Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Changmin, " –apa hubungan mu dengan Yunho?" lanjut Changmin sambil menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Mata hitam yang seperti kehilangan fokusnya. Jaejoong seperti kehilangan arah dan tersesat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap Junsu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Changmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sisinya untuk melindunginya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Ucap Changmin sambil berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia tahu, sorot mata itu sedang membohonginya, "–kalau dia bukan siapa-siapamu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu.. hancur?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terdiam. Pertanyaan Changmin membuat tenggorokan Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa begitu tercekat. Jantungnya kembali berdegub dengan cepat hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan dulu seolah kini menggerogotinya kembali. Luka tak kasat mata yang tertoreh dan tergores di hatinya seolah menganga kembali. Terasa begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan ketika seseorang memperdalam luka itu.

Kedua matanya mulai memanas. Sesuatu yang terasa basah dan hangat berdesak-desakan seperti akan pecah membuncah di kedua sudut matanya. Namun Jaejoong berusaha menahannya. Ia menelan ludah untuk menelan kembali rasa 'sakit' yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin tertohok. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang di tanyakan Junsu padanya. Pertanyaan 'apa' yang tidak bisa di jawabnya.

Dadanya terasa begitu hangat ketika ia membayangkan wajah Yunho. Wajahnya terasa memerah dan memanas ketika ia mengingat mata coklat _hazelnut_ Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tubuhnya terasa lumer ketika ia mengingat senyum manis Yunho.

Namun, nafasnya terasa tercekat ketika ia mengingat ekspresi datar Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar ketika ia mengingat tatapan tajam Yunho. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia mengingat ucapan dingin Yunho.

Pertanyaan 'apa' yang membuatnya merasa semakin sakit dan terluka ketika ia menyadari.. ia memang menyukai Yunho.

Pertahanannya seolah runtuh ketika sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya. Topeng semu yang selama ini dipakainya seolah terlepas mengudara ketika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi sisi rapuhnya yang terluka.

Ia hancur.

Kedua lengan Changmin melingkar di leher jenjang Jaejoong kemudian menarik tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Suara isak tangis Jaejoong pecah ketika ia merasakan hangat tubuh Changmin yang menyelimutinya. Melindunginya dari rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"A –aku tidak tahu Minnie ah _–sobs._ Aku tidak tahu." Isak Jaejoong di dalam pelukan Changmin dan membiarkan ia membasahi pakaiannya, " –dia sangat menyebalkan, egois, temperamental, dan bar-bar _–sobs. _Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sakit ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan benci dan hatiku terasa semakin sakit ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain. Hiks.."

Changmin hanya diam mendengarkan Jaejoong yang terisak. Hatinya seolah ikut terluka dan berdarah melihat _hyung_ nya yang begitu hancur.

Junsu pun ikut terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang runtuh dan hancur. Ia kini merasa sangat kasihan dan simpati pada sahabatnya. Isak tangis yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia dengar setelah kejadian Siwon yang mengkhianati perasaan tulus Jaejoong membuat Junsu kembali merasakan luka yang tertoreh di hati Jaejoong. Ia semakin merasa simpati padanya ketika menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Gwangju malam itu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Jaejoong semakin terluka dan hancur. Ia tidak sampai tega hati untuk menceritakannya.

Ia tidak akan menceritakannya.

"Aku kesal padanya, aku muak dengan sikapnya, dan aku jengah dengan sifatnya.. tapi kenapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit ketika dia menghiraukanku? Kenapa aku merasa begitu kesal ketika ia bersama orang lain? Kenapa aku justru tidak merasa senang ketika ia melepaskan dan membebaskanku?! Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Jaejoong semakin terisak. Ia semakin tenggelam di dalam perasaan yang seolah pecah membuncah di dalam dadanya. Menggerogotinya secara perlahan. Perasaan menyukai yang teramat sangat hingga membuatnya begitu terluka sedemikian hebatnya. Hingga ia tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Jae _hyung.."_ panggil Changmin pelan.

"Aku menyukainya.. aku menyukainya.. aku menyukainya... aku menyukainya hingga aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.. aku tidak tahu."

Junsu bangkit berdiri dan mendekati keduanya. Hatinya ikut terluka melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepala di atas punggung Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang menangis terisak dalam diam. Mendengar isakan tangisnya yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Membuat Junsu mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa kisah cinta Jaejoong harus selalu berakhir bahkan sebelum ia bisa memulainya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Semuanya terasa begitu tenang seperti permukaan air di atas kolam. Seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian yang begitu memilukan hati. Semuanya hanya seperti mimpi.

Jaejoong menjalani kehidupannya lagi seperti biasa. Ia kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong _–The Prince Of Paran High School._ Gadis-gadis mulai kembali mengelilinya kemanapun ia pergi ketika penampilan baru Kim Jaejoong membuat mereka semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Gaya rambutnya berubah. Rambutnya ia potong menjadi sedikit lebih pendek dengan warna yang cukup mencolok_. Blonde._ Ia mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang.

Auranya terasa begitu berbeda ketika ia merubah penampilannya. Terasa lebih sedikit dewasa, seksi, dan liar –seperti aura seorang _bad boy_. Mereka bilang seperti itu.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu tentang rahasia ini, bahkan kedua orang tua Jaejoong sekalipun. Hanya Junsu dan Changmin yang tahu rahasia kecil yang disembunyikan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Sesuatu hal yang belum pernah di lakukan oleh Jaejoong seumur hidupnya.

Ia mentato tubuhnya, tepat di kedua tulang belikatnya dengan tato berbentuk sayap yang menghiasi tubuh putih pucatnya. Sepasang sayap yang melambangkan 'kebebasan'. Kebebasan dari rasa sakit yang pernah dirasakannya.

Jaejoong berubah.

Pada awalnya, Junsu dan Changmin tidak setuju jika Jaejoong mentato tubuhnya. Namun perkataan Jaejoong saat itu membuat keduanya hanya terdiam membisu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

'_Aku ingin merasakan sakit yang nyata. Bukan sesuatu hal yang begitu abstrak namun terasa begitu menyiksaku seperti rasa sakit yang sering kurasakan disini.' Ucapnya tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh dada kiri dengan jari telunjuk kanannya._

Kalimat yang sesungguhnya membuat Junsu dan Changmin begitu tersiksa. Keduanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka membiarkan Jaejoong menyalurkan rasa sakit itu ke tubuhnya jika itu memang bisa membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Jaejoong hanya ingin memindahkan rasa sakit secara batin itu ke dalam bentuk fisik. Rasa sakit yang begitu nyata namun dapat sembuh dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

Jaejoong mencoba melupakan Yunho.

Junsu meletakan dagu di atas meja sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahkan suara tawanya terdengar begitu renyah ketika mendengar lelucon dari salah satu gadis yang menempel padanya.

Wajahnya memang tersenyum dan suara tawanya terdengar renyah, namun Junsu masih bisa melihat ekspresi terluka itu dan mendengar isak tangisnya.

Junsu menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sambil memeriksa ponselnya yang bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From: Chunnie~**_

_**Date: Fri, Feb 12**_

_**Time: 12.11 PM**_

_**Subject: (None)**_

'_**Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?'**_

* * *

_**To: Chunnie~**_

_**Date: Tue, Feb 12**_

_**Time: 12.12 PM**_

_**Subject: Re: (None)**_

'_**Dia baik-baik saja. Well.. kurasa. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang 'hilang' darinya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.'**_

* * *

_**From: Chunnie~**_

_**Date: Tue, Feb 16**_

_**Time: 12.14 PM**_

_**Subject: Re:Re: (None)**_

'_**Hhaah~~ apa mereka tidak bisa lebih idiot lagi dari ini? Yunho semakin terjerat oleh permainan Jessica dan Tiffanny. Sajangmin sampai turun tangan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami baik-baik saja disini. Hanya saja, well.. mungkin sekarang Yunho terlihat lebih seperti mayat hidup. Emotionless and lifeless than before.'**_

* * *

_**To: Chunnie~**_

_**Date: Tue, Feb 12**_

_**Time: 12.15 PM**_

_**Subject: Re:Re:Re: (None)**_

'_**Apa Yunho baik-baik saja?'**_

* * *

_**From: Chunnie~**_

_**Date: Tue, Feb 16**_

_**Time: 12.17 PM**_

_**Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: (None)**_

'_**He is losing his mind.'**_

* * *

Junsu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana meluruskan benang kusut yang membelit Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sehari setelahnya, Junsu dan Changmin memekik terkejut melihat kedua mata Jaejoong yang membengkak. Lalu esoknya lagi, Jaejoong berkata ingin mentato tubuhnya dan melupakan Yunho. Setalah itu, dia merubah penampilannya dan kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang di idolakan gadis-gadis satu sekolah. Membuatnya justru terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Junsu tidak tahu pasti bagaimana dengan kondisi Yunho. Ia hanya mengetahui kabarnya dari Yoochun. Ia yakin Yunho terlihat begitu berantakan dan hancur sama seperti Jaejoong. Namun cara Yunho untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya begitu berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Membuat semuanya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Yunho, karena takut jika ia melakukan hal yang amat sangat gila.

Yunho sempat di tahan di kantor polisi karena menghancurkan mesin-mesin di dalam _Game Center_ –dia benar-benar menghancurkannya. Namun, berkat kekuasaan dan keukuatan _kkapgae Chil Sung Pa,_ mereka membebaskannya begitu saja tanpa persyaratan apapun. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Yunho bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari itu tanpa ada yang berani menghalangi dan menentangnya.

Itu mengerikan.

Yunho tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Jaejoong, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama bodoh dan idiot, mereka sama-sama egois, mereka sama-sama keras kepala, dan mereka sama-sama hanya melukai diri sendiri.

Yoochun bilang, Yunho belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuat hati dingin Yunho mencair, hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuat tatapan membunuh itu melembut, dan hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuat bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Hanya Jaejoong.

Namun, hanya Jaejoong pula yang mampu membuat Yunho kehilangan kontrol, hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, dan hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya begitu berantakan tidak karuan.

Hanya Jaejoong.

"Ya Junsu yah~! Apa yang kau lakukan mencium meja seperti itu?" suara melodis Jaejoong membuat Junsu mendongakan kepala menatap wajah tersenyum Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Junsu hanya meringis pelan.

"Aku kesepian karena kau begitu sibuk dengan gadis-gadis itu~" jawab Junsu menyindir. Ia bisa mendegar suara tawa renyah Jaejoong.

"Oh ayolah Junsu~~ apa yang kau harapkan dari pangeran sekolah ini? Seharusnya kau bangga memiliki teman yang di idolakan satu sekolah." Jaejoong menggoda Junsu dan terkekeh pelan. Junsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. " –malam ini ayo kita pergi ke _Club." _lanjut Jaejoong sambil berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Junsu, membuat laki-laki bersuara lumba-lumba itu melengking terkejut karenanya.

"APA?!"

"Aiiieee~~ reaksimu berlebihan." Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil mengorek telinganya yang berdegung bising kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan bangku Junsu.

Junsu tidak mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut menganga ketika menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku bercanda?"

"Kau pikir umurmu berapa?! Kita tidak akan lolos pemeriksaan kartu identitas."

"Ada Minnie."

"Apa otakmu sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi? Apa kau lupa kalau Changmin 2 tahun lebih muda dari kita?!"

"Eeiiii~~ apa kau lupa kalau Minnie sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa?" Jawab Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. " –dia pasti memiliki kartu mahasiswa."

"Tapi –"

"–aku sudah mengajak Yuri dari kelas sebelah, dan dia menerima ajakanku dengan wajah antusias. _Heh~ girl is surely the cute one."_ Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau gila, Jae." Ucap Junsu mendengus pelan.

"_The craziness that makes me still alive."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Rasanya Junsu ingin menghajar Changmin yang tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Jaejoong dalam hal apapun. Termasuk menolak permohonan Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk ikut ke _Club Paradise_ ketika Jaejoong mengancam tidak akan berbicara lagi padanya jika ia menolak. Changmin selalu lemah jika Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Jaejoong beralasan ingin pergi ke _club_ sebagai permintaan maaf pada _magnae_ nya karena sudah membuat hidungnya patah. Junsu yakin, alasan itu hanya kamuflase Jaejoong untuk bisa pergi ke _club_ dan minum berbotol-botol alhokol untuk memaksakan diri melupakan Yunho.

Namun Changmin justru berpikir kalau Jaejoong butuh 'sesuatu' untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa stress dan tertekannya hingga ia mengabulkan permohonan itu. Membuat Junsu mau tidak mau ikut bersama mereka untuk mengawasi Jaejoong agar tidak melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi ketika ia masih dalam kondisi tidak stabilnya.

Mereka bisa lolos masuk ke dalam _Club Paradise_ berkat kartu mahasiswa Changmin dan juga tinggi tubuhnya yang memang terlihat seperti mahasiswa. Penampilan Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, dan juga gadis bernama Yuri yang memang sedikit lebih bergaya semakin membantu mereka untuk bisa lolos masuk ke dalamnya.

Sekarang keempatnya sudah berada di dalam _club_ yang cukup terkenal di Gangnam distrik dan duduk di _VIP seat_ ketika Junsu terpaksa mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk memesan tempat yang lebih bersifat privasi. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membiarkan Jaejoong berada di tempat umum. Gangnam distrik seperti menjadi pusat pertemuan antar_ gang_ dan _kkapgae_. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terlihat oleh mereka terutama _gang _yang tergabung dalam _kkapgae Ssang-Young Pa_, Yoochun sudah memperingatinya.

Suara dentuman musik yang bising dan berisik khas _club_ malam begitu menggema hingga penjuru _club_, seolah mampu menghancurkan gendang telinga. Bau asap rokok, alkohol, dan seks begitu mengudara di dalamnya ketika suasana malam semakin larut dan menggairahkan. Penari-penari _striptease _mulai terlihat beraksi di atas panggung. Cahaya lampu yang minim membuat semuanya terlihat semakin liar. Membuat setiap insan di dalamnya begitu menggila.

"Hhaah! Rasanya aku ingin melempar kalian ke dalam Sungai Han! Iiish!" Junsu beringsut semakin kesal ketika memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Yuri yang terlihat meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan yang begitu seksi dan sensual mengikuti dentuman _beat_ musik di atas _dance floor_ yang dimainkan seorang DJ dari ruang VIP yang dipesannya. Ia merasa kesal karena melihat Jaejoong terlihat bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang lain. Ia belum pernah melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membantu Jaejoong _hyung_ melupakannya." Ucap Changmin santai seolah menjawab gerutuan Junsu sambil menyesap segelas _orange juice_ ketika Jaejoong melarangnya untuk meminum alkohol. Junsu langsung menatap _magnae_ nya tajam dari sudut mata.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau tidak mengerti situasinya, Minnie." Desis Junsu sebal. Changmin hanya berdecak pelan menanggapinya.

"_Oh yeah?_ Aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Aku tidak mengerti? Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Jaejoong _hyung_ ingin melupakannya dan aku mengerti konteks kalimat itu. Jadi, apa yang tidak aku ketahui dan yang tidak aku mengerti, hm?"

"Ish! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yang paling mengerti dirinya!" Junsu beringsut semakin kesal dengan sikap Changmin yang begitu dingin.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya!" Changmin mendengus keras. Kesal dengan sikap Junsu yang selalu mengeluhkan sikap Jaejoong yang berubah. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari Jaejoong. Ia masih menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang rapuh dan terluka. Hanya topeng semu itu yang menutupinya, hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain. Namun jauh di dalamnya, ia tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau pikir kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan terus membiarkan Jaejoong memakai topengnya dan membiarkannya bersikap seperti orang lain?!"

"Jaejoong _hyung _bisa memakai topeng itu selama yang ia inginkan jika itu bisa membuatnya melupakan laki-laki itu. Aku akan terus berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

"Jaejoong seperti itu karena ia tidak bisa melupakan Yunho! Ia sangat menyukainya! Kau seharusnya mengerti itu, Changmin!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong _hyung_ mengingatnya lagi kalau itu hanya terus melukainya! Luka yang ditorehkan si brengsek Choi Siwon masih menganga begitu lebar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jung Yunho memperdalam luka itu!" Changmin berteriak marah. "–diamlah! Aku tidak ingin membahas ini dan membuatku marah padamu." Lanjut Changmin sambil menatap tajam Junsu yang akan berargumen lagi dengannya. Tatapan matanya seolah menyuruh Junsu untuk diam tidak membahasnya lagi.

Junsu mengerang frustasi. Ia menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi setengah lingkaran yang di dudukinya. Changmin begitu protektif pada Jaejoong seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun silam ketika Siwon melukai perasaan Jaejoong. Junsu tidak protes dan justru mendukung sikap Changmin saat itu karena Siwon memang begitu brengsek sudah melukai Jaejoong begitu hebatnya.

Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Bukan Yunho yang melukai Jaejoong, bukan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menangis, dan bukan Yunho yang membuatnya seperti ini. Semuanya terjadi karena kebodohan keduanya, karena keegoisan keduanya, dan karena kekeras kepalaan keduanya.

Keduanya sama-sama terluka.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Minnie.." gumam Junsu pelan sambil memejamkan matanya lelah. Lelah memikirkan bagaimana cara meluruskan benang kusut itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Junsu bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil benda mungil itu kemudian menatap layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip. Ia langsung menjawab panggilannya ketika nama Yoochun tertera di LCD ponsel.

"Hallo?" jawab Junsu sedikit berteriak sambil menutup telinganya yang lain ketika suara dentuman musik yang keras dan bising terdengar begitu berisik.

"_**Junsu, kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Club Paradise bersama Jaejoong?"**_

"Ya. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?"

"_**Shit! Sepertinya Jessica masih melakukan tracking pada Jaejoong."**_

"Maksudmu?"

"_**Tiffanny membawa Yunho ke Club Paradise bersama gang Jessica malam ini."**_

"_Oh My God Sun! Shit!"_ suara lengkingan Junsu yang memaki membuat Changmin menolehkan kepala menatap _hyung_ nya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya penasaran dengan siapa Junsu berbicara.

"_**Yes, shit my dolphin."**_

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" tanya Junsu mengerang frustasi.

"_**Aku juga baru tahu informasi ini! Kau sendiri tahu, semenjak kejadian di Gwangju, Yunho sudah tidak pernah bersama kami lagi! He is losing his fucking mind!"**_

"Oh sial! Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan tidak stabilnya."

"_**Same case with Yunho. Aku harap kau cepat keluar dari sana sebelum Jessica dan yang lain menemukannya. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."**_

"Uhm. Baiklah." Jawab Junsu sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoochun. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Changmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

"Mereka ada di sini." Ucap Junsu sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa?"

"Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." ucap Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin sambil celingukan mencari Jaejoong di atas _dance floor, _menghiraukan tatapan penasaran _magnae_ nya. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika tidak menemukan sosok Jaejoong di lautan manusia itu.

"Kita harus mencari Jaejoong. Siapapun nanti yang menemukannya, kita harus langsung membawanya keluar dari sini sekalipun ia menolak." Perintah Junsu pada Changmin sambil berjalan turun menuju _dance floor _untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya_._ Membuat Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Junsu yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin ingin tahu sambil menahan lengan kiri Junsu.

"Kalau kau ingin melindungi Jaejoong seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi, lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suara air mengalir dari keran wastafel yang sedari tadi dibuka terdengar begitu menggema di dalam toilet yang sepi. Seseorang menatap aliran air itu dalam diam. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit ketika memikirkan banyak hal.

Ia membasuh wajah dengan air yang mengalir dari keran untuk meringankan pikirannya yang semakin hari semakin stress dan semerawut. Ia begitu frustasi ketika bayangan wajah Yunho tidak pernah menghilang dari dalam benaknya. Bayangan wajah yang berusaha untuk di lupakannya.

Semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, bayangan itu justru terlihat semakin nyata. Semakin ia berusaha menghentikan perasaannya, rasa suka itu justru semakin tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Semakin ia lari dari kenyataan, ia justru semakin tenggelam di dalamnya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia begitu menyukainya dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Penampilan baru itu bukan solusinya, tato di punggung atas itu bukan solusinya, gadis-gadis itu bukan solusinya, dan dentuman musik di _club_ malam juga bukan solusinya.

Ia menatap kembali bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Menatap wajah pucatnya yang basah oleh air. Manik matanya yang hitam dan besar itu menatap sorot mata yang terpantul di cermin. Sorot mata yang terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Kim Jaejoong." Bisiknya mendengus kesal, kemudian tertawa pelan. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah. Ia bersiap untuk menghambiskan beberapa botol alkohol untuk bisa melupakannya malam ini.

Ia harus bisa melupakannya.

'**BRAK!' **

Suara pintu toilet yang dibuka kasar membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap pendatang baru itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah ma –" ucapannya terhenti ketika manik matanya yang hitam menatap wajah cantik perempuan itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Tiffanny yang sedikit sempoyongan berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu memerah, sepertinya ia mabuk.

"Eeehh~~ kau Kim Jaejoong, eh?" tanya Tiffanny sambil berusaha berdiri tegak sambil menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan matanya berkunang-kunang karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Manik matanya berusaha fokus menatap Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia mendengus pelan ketika menyadari penampilan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Rambut pendek pirangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan seperti tidak di tata, namun justru membuat aura liar begitu terpancar darinya. _Long sleeve_ hitam dengan kerah lebar yang memperlihatkan garis tulang selangka yang begitu seksi membalut longgar tubuh rampingnya. Celana _skinny_ berwarna hitam berbahan kulit, membungkus kedua kaki jenjangnya dan sepatu boots sebetis yang dipakainya membuat Jaejoong terlihat begitu seksi.

Tiffanny masih terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama. Beberapa tindikan baru bisa terlihat di kedua telinganya. Sebuah kalung rantai berbandul _cross_ menggantung panjang di leher jenjangnya. Pakaian serba hitam yang di pakainya membuat kulit putih pucat Jaejoong terlihat begitu _outsanding._ Membuat aura ekstrim antara tampan, cantik, seksi dan liar itu tercampur dan terpancar sempurna darinya.

Tiffanny mendengus pelan kemudian tertawa keras setelah melihat penampilan baru Jaejoong.

"_Oh my~~_ kau terlihat begitu.. begitu.. _oh well, fuckable?_ Eh?" ucap Tiffanny terkekeh pelan sambil mengerluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak rokoknya. Ia menggigit batang rokok itu kemudian menyalakan pematik apinya dengan susah payah.

Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan toilet tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Tiffanny. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika lengan kanannya di tahan oleh Tiffanny hingga kuku-kuku panjang itu menancap di lengannya, membuat Jaejoong meringis pelan menahan perih.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bicara." Desis Tiffanny begitu berbahaya sambil menatap Jaejoong dari sudut matanya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap wajah yang dipoles _make up_ itu_, _membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik seperti _Goddess. _

Sepatu _heels _12cm yang dikenakannya, membuat Tiffanny tidak bisa berdiri dengan stabil. Jaejoong membantu menahan tubuh Tiffanny yang limbung karena tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak. Ia memegangi Tiffanny agar tidak terjatuh. Ia hendak melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika di rasa perempuan itu sudah mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, namun cengkraman tangan Tiffanny semakin erat mencengkramnya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Kau tahu.. aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Tiffanny pelan. Jaejoong hanya diam tidak berkomentar ketika mendengar suara pelan Tiffanny. " –kau mendengarku atau tidak?!" bentak Tiffanny kesal sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong ketika ia hanya diam saja seolah bisu.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengerti kalau aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Tiffanny lagi sambil menyesap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong memalingkan wajah sambil menahan nafas ketika asap rokok itu terhirup olehnya.

"Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebutnya dariku." Ucap Tiffanny lagi sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia sungguh sedang malas untuk membahas ini. Ia sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa sekarang Tiffanny harus tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan membahasnya?

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, dia milikmu." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Tiffanny tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, mati dan menghilanglah dari dunia ini." Desis Tiffanny yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut. "–sebelum kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Yunho _oppa_ akan terus mencarimu! Dia tidak akan menatapku atau bahkan melirik padaku sebelum kau menghilang dari dunia ini meskipun aku sudah tidur dengannya!" teriak Tiffanny frustasi sambil menancapkan kuku-kukunya semakin dalam ke lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya ketika mendengar teriakan frustasi Tiffanny dan menghiraukan rasa sakit dari kuku-kuku panjang yang menancap di lengannya. Apakah telinganya benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu? Apa pendengarannya sedang berusaha membohonginya? Apa itu hanya ilusinya saja?

"Kau dengar itu?! Aku sudah tidur dengannya!" teriak Tiffanny memperjelas segalanya. Terdengar begitu jelas hingga mampu meremukan jantung yang berdetak begitu liar di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Ya –apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jaejoong ketika menyadari kuku-kuku itu menancap semakin dalam di lengan kanannya, terasa sakit dan perih.

"Aku ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Kau merebut Yunho _oppa _dariku! Aku sangat membencimu!" teriak Tiffanny begitu histeris.

"Ah –! Aku tidak merebutnya darimu! Dia milikmu! Jadi, sekarang lepaskan cengkramanmu! Ya!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia bisa saja mendorong tubuh itu dengan kasar, namun ia tidak mungkin melukai seorang perempuan.

"_You bitch!"_ teriak Tiffanny begitu kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur dinding toilet. Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika punggungnya terasa sakit ketika membentur dinding. Tiffanny langsung mendekatinya dan memukul Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bohong! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" ucap Tiffanny menangis terisak sambil terus memukul bahu dan dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkram kedua tangan yang memukul lemah bahu dan dadanya. Ia menatap perempuan yang masih menangis terisak di depannya. Tiffanny benar-benar terlihat mabuk berat. Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Lelah dengan permainan yang tidak pernah bisa ia selesaikan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia milikmu. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Tiffanny. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya perlahan. Menelan rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ia akan melupakannya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong padaku? Kau tidak akan merebutnya dariku?" tanya Tiffanny sambil mendongakan kepala menatap wajah Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kedua matanya terlihat memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke tempat Yunho. Kau datang bersamanya 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong seperti meyakinkan Tiffanny bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin perempuan itu cepat pergi dari hadapannya sebelum topeng semu yang selama ini di pakainya terlepas dan mengudara. Sebelum dinding pertahannya hancur kembali.

"Hum.. aku datang bersamanya." Jawab Tiffanny sambil melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong. Ia kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " –Yunho _oppa_ selalu ada di sisiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyukaiku." Lanjut Tiffanny bergumam pelan.

Tiffanny kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berjalan sempoyongan mendekati pintu ketika tiba-tiba saja dua orang laki-laki masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Eh? Apa kita salah masuk toilet?" tanya salah satu dari dua orang itu ketika melihat seorang perempuan di dalam toilet pria.

"Tidak." Jawab yang satunya ketika memeriksa tanda _'men'_ di depan pintu toilet.

"_Hey miss~_ apa yang kau lakukan di toilet pria eh~?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu sambil mendekati Tiffanny yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding toilet lalu mengangkat dagunya.

"_Don't touch me."_ Desis Tiffanny lemah sambil mendorong tangan laki-laki itu di dagunya. Kepalanya terasa semakin berkunang-kunang seperti akan meledak. Kesadarannya perlahan semakin menghilang seperti akan pingsan.

"_Wow~ she is a Goddess!"_ teriak keduanya ketika melihat wajah cantik Tiffanny.

"Hey, lepaskan. Dia datang bersamaku." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya sambil berdiri di hadapan Tiffanny untuk melindunginya ketika dua orang laki-laki itu menatap Tiffanny dengan tatapan seperti vampir yang haus akan darah.

"Kau? Hahaha~ kupikir kau teman wanitanya, eh?" ucap laki-laki berambut coklat muda itu sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey, Jinwoo _hyung!_ Bukankah dia yang waktu itu tiba-tiba datang dan memukul bahumu dengan balok kayu?" ucap laki-laki satunya ketika ia mengenali wajah Jaejoong.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seksama. Mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan keduanya. Ia membelalakan mata ketika mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan mereka.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Jinwoo itu mengerutkan keningnya samar sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Ia mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, membuat Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya menjauhi wajah Jinwoo.

"_Oh shit!_ Kau benar, DongHoon! Dia yang memukul bahuku dengan balok kayu itu!" ucap Jinwoo ketika ia mengenali sosok Jaejoong. Ia ingat bagaimana Jaejoong memukul bahunya begitu keras dengan balok kayu, "–he?! Kau si 'mainan' Jung Yunho itu 'kan?!" lanjut Jinwoo tersenyum menyeringai sambil menyentuh dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong langsung menepisnya.

"Telepon dia sekarang juga untuk bertemu di belakang gedung _club_." Desis Jinwoo pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa melihat DongHoon yang menelpon seseorang bernama Taecyeon dan menyuruh yang lain untuk datang ke gedung belakang. Mereka akan menjebak dan membalaskan dendam pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu nomornya." Desis Jaejoong menolak.

"Heh? Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau datang bersamanya 'kan? Telepon Jung Yunho sekarang dan suruh dia datang ke belakang gedung sebelum aku mematahkan lenganmu!" desis Jinwoo mengancam Jaejoong.

"_Aniya!_ Yunho _oppa_ datang bersamaku!" teriak Tiffanny dari balik tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jinwoo dengan tatapan kesal. Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika Tiffanny tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Heee? Ah –aku mengingatnya, _hyung!_ Dia Tiffanny_, The Princess of Sang High School."_ Ucap DongHoon mengingatkan Jinwoo ketika mengenali wajah Tiffanny.

"Eh? _Princess of Sang High School? _Jadi.. dia pacar Jung Yunho?"

"Ya, aku pacarnya!" jawab Tiffanny sambil menyentuh dadanya bangga.

"Eiii~~ kalau begitu kau telepon dan suruh dia datang ke belakang gedung." Ucap Jinwoo sambil menarik Tiffanny yang berdiri di balik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hey –!" Jaejoong hendak menarik Tiffanny kembali ketika tiba-tiba saja DongHoon menahannya. " –ya, lepaskan!"

"Telepon Jung Yunho sekarang." Perintah Jinwoo pada Tiffanny sambil mengurung tubuh Tiffanny di antara dinding toilet dan juga tubuhnya. Ia menatap Tiffanny dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau jangan menelponnya, Tiffanny! Mereka akan menjebaknya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman DongHoon. " –YA!" ia beringsut semakin kesal ketika DongHoon tidak melepaskannya.

"Siapa kau melarangku menelpon Yunho _oppa?!"_ Tiffanny merasa kesal ketika Jaejoong melarangnya untuk menelpon Yunho. Ia justru langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Yunho. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada semua bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya.

"Ya Tiffanny! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mereka akan menjebaknya!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi. Ia menendang kaki DongHoon yang menahannya, namun DongHoon justru memukul keras pipi kiri Jaejoong membuat wajah cantik itu terlempar ke samping kanan. Pipinya terasa berdenyut sakit hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan darah segar merembes dari luka sobek di pipi bagian dalam yang terasa asam di lidahnya

"Just s_hut up!"_ teriak DongHoon mulai kesal.

"_Yes~ yes babe~ call him~_ dan katakan padanya untuk bertemu di belakang gedung _club_." ucap Jinwoo tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Tiffanny yang menelpon Yunho.

"Yunho _oppa!_ Selamatkan aku! Ada dua orang mesum yang menggangguku! Aku terkurung di toilet pria!" teriak Tiffanny terisak pada Yunho ketika panggilannya tersambung.

"Hey –! Bukan menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini!" teriak Jinwoo kesal sambil menjambak rambut hitam panjang Tiffanny.

"Kyaaaa! _Oppa,_ tolong aku!"

"Jung Yunho! Jangan ke sini! Mereka akan menjebakmu!" teriak Jaejoong berharap teriakannya terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" ucap DongHoon sambil menjambak rambut pirang Jaejoong dengan kasar hingga membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. DongHoon langsung mengabari yang lainnya lagi bahwa tempat pembantaian pindah ke toilet pria.

"Kyaaaa! Menyingkirlah dariku, orang aneh!" lengking Tiffanny sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jinwoo.

Tidak sampai menunggu satu menit, sosok Yunho sudah tiba di dalam toilet pria. Mata coklat _hazelnut_ nya bergerak menatap liar seisi toilet. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur karena berlari ketika ia mendengar suara Jaejoong di ponselnya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat ketika melihat Jaejoong yang di jambak begitu kasar oleh DongHoon. Manik matanya kembali bergerak menatap Tiffanny yang tidak ada bedannya dengan Jaejoong.

"_Shit! Fuck!_ Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Yunho sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding toilet. Ia begitu kesal dan marah ketika Jinwoo berhasil menyeretnya lagi ke dalam permainan mereka dan ia semakin kesal ketika ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong kembali setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya Jaejoong bisa terjebak bersama Jinwoo bahkan Tiffanny. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Tiffanny. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya.

Jinwoo dan DongHoon langsung mendorong dan melepaskan keduanya. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai melihat Yunho yang mengamuk seperti itu. Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai, sedangkan Tiffanny yang sudah terlepas dari Jinwoo langsung berlari berlindung di balik tubuh jangkung dan tegap Yunho sambil terus menangis.

"Akhirnya~ kita bertemu lagi, Jung Yunho." Ucap Jinwoo tersenyum licik.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan datang ke sini." Gumam Jaejoong sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri ketika tubuhnya terasa bergetar begitu hebat saat melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, wajah yang ia rindukan, wajah yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"Hhah, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku datang ke sini bukan untukmu." Yunho mendengus pelan. Pikirannya begitu kacau ketika ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana Jinwoo bisa menyeret Jaejoong ke dalam permaian mereka, bagaimana Tiffanny bisa terjebak di sini, dan bagaimana Jaejoong bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Tiffanny. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat semua uratnya menegang.

"Hhah! Maaf kalau aku terlalu percaya diri." Jawab Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Kedua matanya terasa memanas ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat kembali berdesak-desakan di kedua sudut matanya. Seolah akan pecah membuncah mengalir di pipinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho datang untuk menolong Tiffanny.. tentu saja.

Rasanya ia ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga ketika rasa sakit di dada kembali membelenggu dan melilitnya bagai kawat berduri. Namun kedua kakinya seolah membeku dan terpaku di atas lantai. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan terakhir yang ia miliki untuk bisa melihatnya. Melihat tubuh tinggi tegapnya, menatap mata coklat _hazelnut _nya, dan menatap wajah tampannya. Ia ingin menikmatinya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar melupakannya.

"Terimakasih Jung karena sudah membuat kami menginap di rumah sakit seminggu lamanya." Desis Jinwoo sambil membunyikan tulang-tulang jarinya. Kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana ia dan yang lainnya berakhir di rumah sakit dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan. Hingga membuat _gang Double Dragon_ di_ blacklist_ dalam keanggotaan _kkapgae Ssang-Young Pa _karena tidak mampu melawan Yunho dan _gang_ nya. Ini seperti semacam kompetisi.

Yunho hanya menyeringai dan berdecak pelan.

"Kalian hanya beruntung karena masih bisa menghirup udara. Kalau saja tidak ada yang menghentikanku untuk membunuh kalian, aku sudah mengirim kalian ke neraka." Desis Yunho sambil menatap tajam Jinwoo. Manik matanya yang coklat bergerak perlahan menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana, Kepala Labu!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak. Manik matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap wajah dingin Yunho kemudian menatap Jinwoo dan DongHoon yang tersenyum licik. Ia tahu, mereka akan menjebaknya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri meskipun ia mungkin tidak sekuat Yunho, tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membantunya. Ia ingin merasa berguna bagi Yunho, walau hanya sekali saja.

"Kau hanya seorang diri, jangan berpikir kau bisa menang melawan mereka. Mereka akan menjebakmu. Entah berapa orang yang mereka panggil untuk –"

"–bagian mana dari kalimatku yang tidak kau mengerti?! _JUST GET THE FUCK OFF FROM HERE!"_ Yunho berteriak marah memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang ingin membantunya sambil menatap wajah cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam. Berharap Jaejoong segera pergi dari sana sebelum semuanya di bawah kontrol.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan tercekat ketika Yunho berteriak seperti itu padanya. Tatapan mata coklat Yunho terlihat begitu tajam dan dingin. Amarah terpancar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Yunho seperti muak untuk melihatnya.

"_Fuck you, Jung Yunho! Fuck you! Just go and die!"_ teriak Jaejoong begitu kesal dan marah ketika Yunho meneriakinya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia membentur bahunya pada bahu Yunho ketika melewatinya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Berharap Yunho kembali memanggil namanya, berharap Yunho mengejarnya, dan berharap ia bisa memperbaiki segalanya.

"Jaejoong _hyung!"_ panggil Changmin ketika tubuhnya tertabrak oleh Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari toilet saat ia akan mencari _hyung _nya di sana. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika Jaejoong menghiraukan panggilannya. Ia hendak mengejar Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar keributan dari dalam toilet.

Jaejoong hanya terus berlari menghiraukan seseorang yang memanggil namanya ketika ia tahu bukan Yunho yang memanggilnya. Dentuman musik khas _club_ malam kembali terdengar begitu berisik dan bising seolah mampu meledakan gendang telinganya. Ia mulai berbaur dan tenggelam di dalam lautan manusia yang ada di _dance floor._ Pandangannya mengabur ketika air hangat itu terbendung di kedua sudut matanya kemudian pecah dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat hingga rasanya ia sulit untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya tidak jarang menabrak dan membentur orang-orang yang ada sana. Orang-orang yang di tabrak olehnya mengumpat dan memakinya, namun ia tidak peduli dengan makian itu.

Ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan itu dan menghirup udara malam yang terasa dingin dan menyegarkan.

================= TBC ===============

NB: (please read!)

1: annyeong every bodeeeeeehh? xDDD miss meh? :3 hehehe finally! Chapter 10 kelar jg #fyuh *elap keringet*

2: ternyata di chapter 10 masih angst xD aku kira udh bisa masuk ke fluffy scene, tnyata belum saatnya 8D *troll face* gimana2 ama ceritanya? Makin bikin penasaran ga? Aaaahhhh hopefully part ini bikin kalian semakin terbawa emosi ceritanya :'D

3: Aku mau bahas chapter 9 dulu.. Di akhir cerita sebenernya ga niat maen tebak2an ama kalian xD aku kira kalian ngeh klo yg ngomong di last part itu Jessica, pdhl deskripsinya udh cukup mengarah ke si Jessica kan? Aku jd ngerasa fail ga bsa menyampaikan maksudnya D;8

4: di chapter ini lebih menggambarkan perasaan yang di rasakan Jaejoong sih xD aku cma mau menyampaikan perasaan slowly die nya si jeje yang ga bsa lupain yunho.. ohohohoho *ketawa jahat*

5: oh iya, di review part 9 kmrn aku liat ada review yang mengarah ke arah bashing chara yg ada di sini... Aku harap untuk selanjutnya, jangan ada yg bashing satupun chara di sini yah.. remember, this is just fanfiction! not real thing.. jd please tahan emosi kalian karena aku ga mau ada fanwar disini.. *seriously, fanwar is not sexy anymore in this day*

6: kayaknya aku bakal update seminggu sekali.. jd bersabar sajalah untuk part2 selanjutnya ;)

7: Makasih buat semua reader yg ga bisa aku sebutin satu2 *cipokin satu2 xD* yang udah sabar nungguin, baca, dan review ff ini! X3 aaaaaakkkkk aku seneng bgt kalian semakin antusias ama ceritanyaaaaaaa bikin aku makin makin semangat buat terus lanjutin ini ampe kelar xD ehehehehe

8: happy reading and reviews are lovelyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ^^

9: last, but not least.. thank you so much! #smooch

10: thank you! ^o^/

_11: *spoiler**cough*Part Eleven: Kiss*cough**spolier*_


End file.
